Descubriendo el Verdadero Amor
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Una chica orgullosa, pretenciosa y conquistadora busca conquistar a la hija de una familia rica. Pero un fin de semana de intriga y misterio de abrirá los ojos al verdadero amor, aquel que tenia frente a sus ojos pero el cual se negaba a ver. (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Buenas Tardes, noches o días (depende a que hora lean esto) n.n Me llamo Aixa y les traigo una novela que lei y que me encanto, es un experimento mi primer adaptación de una novela así que espero me digan que les parece. Al igual que a mi hermano me gustan los comentarios, no importan si son malos o buenos, solo quiero saber que piensan de lo que hacemos y si les gustan. Espero les guste para seguir con el siguiente capitulo. Por lo pronto espero lo gocen. n.n Bye bye...

* * *

Historia original: "Vuélveme loca"

Autora: Fiona Harper

Adaptación: Tisha Aixa Ketzalli

Capítulo 1

**L**ance una molesta mirada a la mujer que acababa de entrar en la cafetería. No solo había estado a punto de hacer que los dos vasos de café que llevaba se derramaran sobre mi mejor vestido, si no que ni siquiera se había molestado en sostener la puerta abierta para mí.

Probablemente, en su afán por escapar del mal tiempo que hacía en el exterior, ni me había visto.

Sin otra alternativa, trate de abrir la puerta con el brazo. De nada sirvió. Solo había una forma de conseguirlo. Suspire, gire 180° y empuje la puerta con el trasero.

Cuando salía a la calle levante la mirada hacia el cielo amenazador. Lo que debería haber sido una tranquila y soleada tarde de verano, se estaba convirtiendo en una sombría tarde de diciembre. Afortunadamente, solo tenía que caminar un par de minutos para encontrarme a salvo antes de que se desatase la tormenta.

La mujer grosera tenía algo más de que responder. Nadie se quedaría embobado viéndome salir. Nadie admiraría mi trasero mientras me alejaba con la cabeza alta y balanceando mis caderas como Marilyn en _"Con faldas y a lo loco". _Había visto la película al menos 50 veces antes de llegar a dominar la forma de caminar de su protagonista, y por lo menos merecía que se apreciaran un poco mis esfuerzos.

Cuadre mis hombros y alce la barbilla. Con o sin mujer grosera, pensaba hacer el viaje de nuevo a la tienda. Había tráfico de sobra para servir de audiencia. Coloque un zapato azul de tacón de aguja delante del otro y empecé a caminar.

Gire en la esquina y atravesé la calle. Sin embargo, la visión de la ordenada hilera de casas no me levanto el ánimo aquella tarde. Normalmente, cuando pasaba ante cada tienda y boutique sonreía y saludaba a los dueños mientras contaba los números de las puertas con creciente excitación. Primero estaba la tienda de productos naturales, a continuación la librería de manga, después la pastelería Midoriya, con su tentador escaparate, seguido de un restaurante tailandés, el puesto de periódicos y una tienda llamada Pinkie en la que se vendía de todo mientras fuera color de rosa.

Y, finalmente, estaba mi tienda, El armario de Nanoha, una tienda de ropa clásica capaz de competir con las mejores de Tokio.

Pero cuando entre y di la vuelta al cartel de "cerrado" estaba aún de peor humor.

¡No había escuchado ni un silbido, ni un bocinazo, en todo el trayecto! Aquello era otra novedad. No quería dar crédito a mis recientes dudas, pero aquello no estaba nada bien.

― ¿Por qué estas molesta? ― Pregunto Hayate mientras yo dejaba su café en el mostrador. Mi socia era una de esas mujeres de aspecto etéreo, castaña, de tez pálida y esbelta figura. Aunque en el presente no estaba precisamente esbelta. Estaba embarazada de 7 meses y, dada su delgadez, él bebe solo podía asomar en una dirección: hacia afuera. Parecía una pitón que se hubiera tragado mi compacto de desayuno.

Destape mi taza de café y sople.

― Esta mañana hay un problema con la población de la ciudad ― dije.

Hayate se rio. Me conocía demasiado bien.

A pesar de mis intentos de hacer un mohín, sonreí antes de tomar un poco de café. Hayate estaba apoyada contra el mostrador, masajeándose los tobillos demasiado hinchados.

― Pareces hecha polvo, Hayate.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

― ¡No me digas!

Deje el vaso en el mostrador y fui al cuarto trasero. Cuando volví entregue a Hayate su paraguas y su bolso.

― Tienes que ir a casa. Llama a Vita. Puedo hacer el inventario sola.

Hayate quiso protestar pero no se lo permití. Saque el celular de su bolso, presione el botón de marcado rápido de su esposa y se lo entregue cuando empezaba a sonar. Quince minutos después, su adorablemente protectora esposa acudió para llevársela a casa, prepararle un baño y consentirle todos los caprichos propios de su estado hormonal.

Para eso están las esposas. ¿No?

¡Y no me refería a las náuseas matutinas! Aun no estoy lista para eso. Ni mucho menos. Aunque si lo estoy para las parte de los caprichos, por supuesto.

En cuanto Hayate salió, fui a la parte trasera de la tienda, tome mi sujetapapeles y me puse a trabajar. Normalmente no era una tarea pasada. Me encantaba mi pequeño tesoro de ropa clásica y accesorios. Algunos días llegaba a pensar que era una tragedia tener que abrir la tienda y dejar que otras personas se llevaran aquellas fabulosas prendas. Pero de algo hay que vivir.

Me concentre en el trabajo mientras afuera empeoraba el clima. Aún faltaba una hora para que la calle se ambientara. Hasta entonces nadie se detendría a contemplar mi maravilloso escaparate, con sus bolsos bordados y sus trajes de noche iluminados desde atrás para realzar su belleza.

Me senté en el suelo de madera, entre las hileras de vestidos, y aparte un mechón de cabello castaño rojizo que se había escapado de mi moño. Tenía que comprobar la lista de calzado. Tome un par de botas de plataforma plateadas para ver en qué estado estaban. Podría haber sentido la tentación de quedármelas pero, aunque a veces me visto así para divertirme, en el fondo soy una chica de los años cincuenta.

Según los estándares actuales, mi figura se considera algo común, carente de musculatura visible, demasiado pálida. Mis curvas pertenecen al pasado, a una época en que se consideraba que la figura ideal de la mujer era la de un reloj de arena… ¡No la de una tabla de Surf!

Volví a dejar las botas en el estante, y tome unos zapatos de noche con un lazo en la punta. Me quede un momento mirándolos sin verlos y de pronto recordé que no había marcado las botas en mi lista.

Suspire. No estaba disfrutando como otras tarde del terciopelo y el satén, de la ropa interior de seda. ¿Qué me pasaba? Había conseguido todo lo que me había propuesto en los últimos años. El Armario de Nanoha era todo un éxito y, gracias a una afortunada colaboración con la esposa de Hayate, nos habíamos convertido en la nueva tienda de ropa clásica del sur de Tokio.

Además de los clientes más fieles que había tenido antes en mi puesto de ropa en el mercado, había conseguido atraer a algunos jóvenes que pensaban que la ropa clásica era los más "chic" del momento, y que estaban dispuestos a pagar fuertes sumas por ella. Había conseguido todo lo que me había propuesto, de manera que, ¿por qué no estaba dando saltos entre las hileras de ropa, dando gritos de entusiasmo, en lugar de estar sentada en el suelo contando el mismo par de botas una y otra vez?

Tal vez se debía a que normalmente hacia ese trabajo con Hayate. Echaba de menos nuestros chismes y el placer compartido de encontrar alguna falda fabulosa o alguna blusa olvidada en algún estante. Pero la ausencia de Hayate era un síntoma de otro inquietante cambio en mi vida.

En otra época yo solía ser el centro de un grupo de chicas solteras, libres y sin compromiso, pero con el paso del tiempo me había convertido en una rareza. En la actualidad todas tenían pareja y estaban más interesadas en pintar habitaciones para niños que en pintar la ciudad de rojo. Aquello hacia que me sintiera muy sola y abandonada, un estado de ánimo con el que no me sentía para nada cómoda. Ya había visto cómo podía afectar el abandono a una persona.

Pero en realidad no estaba celosa ni sentía envidia.

Me probé a mí misma. Me imagine ser la dueña de una casita, una casita en la que me encontraría con el mismo rostro cada tarde, en la que me ocupaba de cocinar, de pagar los recibos… No. No resultaba un plan precisamente atractivo. Era demasiado aburrido, demasiado normal. La gente se marchitaba llevando aquella vida, que solo podía acabar de dos formas: o los miembros de la pareja terminaban entumecidos, anestesiados y aguantándose mutuamente, o una mañana uno de ellos despertaba para descubrir el otro lado de la cama vacío y con una dudosa nota de disculpa en la almohada.

De manera que no se trataba de un asunto de envidia o celos. En realidad no sabía lo que quería. No lograba identificar la ansiedad que sentía, pero cada vez que lo notaba sentía un intenso deseo de devorar algo dulce, aunque era consiente que tampoco serviría para aliviarla.

Baje la mirada hacia mis pechos, impresionantemente exhibidos por el escote en forma de corazón de mi vestido. Mis curvas afloraron cuando era muy joven, y no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que algunas chicas eran criaturas muy simples a las que resultaba muy fácil poner a babear con el estímulo adecuado. Unos pechos generosos sumados a un mohín en el momento adecuado podían lograr que una chica consiguiera prácticamente todo lo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo mi toque especial, y los acontecimientos de aquella tarde solo habían servido para acrecentar mis temores. Porque lo cierto era que había una mujer que parecía inmune a mis encantos a pesar de lo mucho que me había esforzado por alentarla.

Suspire y mire las botas plateadas. Aún no había marcado la casilla. Aquello me hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba comportándome como una tonta. No me pasaba nada. Esa misma mañana, una mujer que estaba parada detrás de mí había derramado el café sobre su blusa cuando me había inclinado para levantar el cierre de la tienda. Y eso no era indicio de que estaba perdiendo mi encanto. ¿No?

Marque las botas en mi lista y volví a apartar el travieso mechón de mi frente. Hice lo mismo con mis sensibles pensamientos.

Ya había hecho medio inventario cuando oí que alguien golpeaba insistentemente la ventana. Trate de ignorarlo. Eran más de las siete y el cartel de "cerrado" estaba colgado en la puerta. Era imposible no verlo. Cuando llamaron por tercera vez, me puse de pie, me alise la falda y me dispuse a echar al intruso. A pesar de comprender la naturaleza obsesiva de algunos de mis clientes, naturaleza que, para ser sinceros, compartía en parte, no conseguir los mocasines adecuados para el baile de fin de curso no podía considerarse una emergencia.

Pero, al acercarme a la puerta, vi que se trataba de Fate.

― ¡Fate! ― Exclame mientras me apresuraba a abrir.

Y ahí estaba Fate, de pie bajo la lluvia y con una abultada bolsa blanca colgando de su brazo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Pregunte a la vez que tiraba de ella hacia el interior ―. ¡Creía que estabas en las profundidades de alguna selva!

― Y lo estaba ― contesto Fate mientras trataba de proteger su bolsa de mi efusivo abrazo ―. Pero ya he vuelto ― dijo, y me dedico una traviesa sonrisa que solía hacer que la mitad de mis amigas me rogaran que les consiguiera una cita con ella. La otra mitad se limitaba a abanicarse con la mano mientras murmuraban cosas como "chocolate derretido" y "ven con mamá".

Por supuesto, nunca había organizado una cita para ninguna de mis amigas con Fate. No es que no sea buena amiga, pero la situación tenía el potencial de volverse demasiado complicada. Más de una chica me había acusado de ser territorial en lo referente a Fate, pero en realidad no era más que el anticuado instinto de conservación.

Tras cerrar la puerta, aspire un delicioso aroma a especias y mire la bolsa que sostenía.

― ¡Has traído comida china!

Fate asintió y dejo la bolsa en medio del escritorio.

― Al no localizarte en casa le hable a Hayate y me dijo que estabas aquí haciendo inventario. Y supuse que estarías muerta de hambre.

Fate Testarossa es una de mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo. Y no solo porque posea una especie de radar interno que hace que aparezca con comida en el momento más oportuno; resulta más extraño aun que lo haga con la comida adecuada. Nunca trae comida india cuando estoy de humor para pizza, o kebabs cuando me apetece comida tailandesa.

Fate abrió los ojos de par en par cuando saque una canasta de picnic de un estante de un color rosado muy chillón.

― Existencias sobrantes de la tienda de al lado ― explique mientas abría la cesta ―. ¿Rosas o margaritas? ― Pregunte mientras señalaba los platos.

Fate arrugo la nariz. No había dejado de sonreír, pero se las arregló para hacer una mueca mientras se sentaba. A veces pienso que su cara está hecha de goma. No puede ser natural sonreír tanto.

― ¿No puedo comer directamente del cartón? ― pregunto, esperanzada. Al ver que yo negaba enfáticamente con la cabeza, suspiro y se dejó caer en el viejo sofá que tengo en el despacho. ― Elige tú. El que parezca que va a diluir menos mi atractivo.

Di un bufido.

― En ese caso te daré las margaritas. ― Dije con una traviesa sonrisa.

Fate se limitó a levantar una ceja y a sonreír aún más. Es imposible enfadar a Fate. Da igual lo pesada que me ponga; ni se inmuta. Solía molestarme no lograr irritarla, y puedo asegurar que me pase años intentándolo, pero en la actualidad me alegro que tenga un carácter tan despreocupado. Sé que tener una amiga capaz de aguantarme las 24 horas del día es un regalo del cielo.

Empezamos a comer con nuestras cucharas y tenedores rosas mientras nos poníamos mutuamente al tanto de lo sucedido en los últimos meses. Normalmente no pasábamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero Fate a estado trabajando fuera, aunque, más que trabajar, pienso que ha estado de vacaciones. ¿Cómo puede considerarse un trabajo serio trepar a los árboles y jugar con trocitos de madera y cuerda? Eso es lo que hace Fate. Y además es capaz de hacer la declaración de impuestos con expresión seria.

― ¿Estas bien? ― Pregunto de pronto.

La mire.

― Estoy bien.

Fate frunció ligeramente el ceño.

― Para ser tú, has estado demasiado callada. He logrado pronunciar varias frases seguidas sin que me interrumpas. Y no dejas de suspirar.

― ¿En serio? ― Mi voz sonó distante incluso a mis oídos. Pero decidí darle largas. No estaba preparada para hablar con Fate sobre lo que me preocupaba ―. Mi abuela me dijo el otro día que mi reloj biológico se ha puesto en marcha.

Como esperaba Fate se hecho a reír. Yo me cruce de brazos.

― Solo son tonterías ― dije mientras simulaba sentirme molesta, con la esperanza de que picara el anzuelo ―. Aunque tuviera un reloj, cosa que realmente dudo, no puedo escucharlo… Y supongo que soy yo la que cuenta en ese guion. ¿No?

― Más que un reloj deben ser unas orejeras. ― Murmuro Fate sin apartar la mirada de su plato mientras seguía comiendo. Creo que estaba contando las bolitas de carne para ver cuantas podía comerse sin que me diera cuenta.

Fruncí el ceño y mire a mí alrededor. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Supongo que debería sentirme agradecida; al menos había logrado distraerla de mi repentino ataque de desánimo.

Entonces me fije en una caja de cartón que tenía bajo el escritorio y que estaba llena de prendas para el invierno. Alargue un mano y tome unas orejeras azules para bebe.

― ¿Te refieres a este tipo de orejeras?

― No exactamente. Estaba hablando metafóricamente. Me referia a las orejeras que te pones para no escuchar lo que no te gusta ― dijo Fate tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo ―. Creo que también hay unos tapaojos a juego ― me miro, entrecerró los ojos y añadió ―: El hecho de que no lo oigas no significa que el reloj no esté funcionando.

Arrinconada, decidí que había llegado el momento de dar por terminada aquella tonta discusión.

― La abuela se equivoca. Mi reloj biológico no está en marcha ― declare molesta.

― Al menos eso dices tú ― Fate sonrió tranquilamente, tomo las orejeras y se las puso.

Trate de hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba, de asegurarle que seguía siendo la impredecible y nunca encasillada Nanoha de siempre. Pero Fate siguió comiendo mientras sonreía y asentía.

― ¡No puedo escucharte! ― Dijo a la vez que señalaba las orejeras.

Sentí ganas de arrancárselas de la cabeza y dárselas a comer, pero me contuve.

Finalmente, se quitó las orejeras y me las entrego con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

― No, no me lo creo ― dijo ―. A ti te pasa algo, y no tiene nada que ver con ningún reloj.

Mantuve la mirada fija en mi plato sin decir nada.

― Si fueras otra mujer pensaría que la causa era una chica, pero sé de buena fuente que Tokio está lleno de chicas a las que nada les gusta más que seguirte como gatitas falderas dispuestas a saltar cada vez que chasqueas los dedos.

Le dedique una mirada fulminante.

― ¿De buena fuente? ― Repetí.

No quería ni saber de dónde había obtenido aquella información sobre mí. Probablemente de alguna chica celosa que quería fastidiarme. Me sucede a menudo.

― Concretamente de ti. Así me lo hiciste saber orgullosa hace un par de años, la noche que se estropeo la furgoneta de Alto Krauetta cuando regresábamos de un desfile de modas y tuvimos que esperar horas a que llegara la grúa.

Supuse que era cierto. Esa es la clase de cosas que soy capaz de decir cuando estoy especialmente satisfecha conmigo misma, cosa que puede suceder tras un exitoso desfile de modas. Pero no esperaba que Fate fuera a recordármelo, aunque fuera cierto. Solo tenía que chaquear los dedos para que una manada de gatitas falderas acudiera a mi lado. Era muy satisfactorio. A veces lo hacía solo por el placer de ver sus anhelantes caras, no porque necesitara algo.

Fate se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá y me dedico una mirada llena de diversión y cautela.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunte, molesta ―. ¡No te quedes ahí mirándote sin decir nada!

― Ahora lo veo todo claro ― Fate asintió lentamente varias veces.

Tuve la horrible sensación de que me había descubierto. Pero, en lugar de burlarse un poco de mí y hacer una broma, se había puesto terriblemente seria. Por una vez, quise que se riera de mí.

― Así que por fin has encontrado una gatita faldera que no está dispuesta a seguirte la corriente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Buenas buenas... De nuevo aquí con un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, me alegra que les este gustando y agradezco los reviews de **Ishtar4 **y **Isis-chan T.H,** aunque solos han sido dos comentarios me encanta recibirlos porque así aprendo más, solo por ellas dos seguiré publicando la historia hasta terminar, por ahora disfruten de este siguiente capitulo y espero mas comentarios n.n Bye bye...

* * *

Capítulo 2

**F**ate alzó la mirada hacia el techo con expresión aun seria.

― Ahora ya sabes lo que sentimos el resto de los mortales ― dijo, y a continuación hecho a reír.

Normalmente, la risa de Fate resulta cálidamente reconfortante, pero en aquella ocasión sonó seca y vacía, y me puso de mal humor.

― No hace falta que te pongas tan maternalista conmigo ― proteste, y se me salió un gallo.

Las risas de Fate arreciaron.

Me levante, roja por el enfado, y Fate tuvo la audacia de hundirse aún más en el sofá, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por cómo me estaba haciendo sentir.

― Estas terriblemente equivocada ― añadí mientras tomaba mi tenedor. No pensaba darle la satisfacción de estar de acuerdo con ella.

En cualquier caso, a nadie se le ocurriría calificar a Signum Laevatein Wolkenritter de "gatita faldera". Era una chica elegante y digna, como una de esas imponentes tigresas con un hermoso pelaje a rayas.

Suspire. Solo pensar en su nombre hacia que me derritiera por dentro. Era la clase de mujer con la que soñaba toda chica: rica, atractiva, cortes y desenvuelta… Y yo estaba totalmente enamorada de ella. No estaba segura de que fuera "amor". Eso parecía un poco dramático. Pero si los síntomas era soñar despierta con ella y buscar información de ella en Google a cada hora, no debía andar muy lejos.

― Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

― ¿Qué? ¡No he hecho nada! ― Proteste, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que acaba de suspirar ―. Déjalo ya. ¿Está bien? No es asunto tuyo.

Fate tampoco era una gatita faldera; era una callejera. Peluda y adorable, cierto, probablemente te pegaría sus pulgas si te acercabas mucho a ella.

Y había dado en el clavo con su estúpido comportamiento.

La hermana de Signum, Reinforce, Rein, como insistía que le llamaran era una de las jóvenes que había decidido que El armario de Nanoha era el último grito, y no paraba de venir a comprar. Había terminado sus estudios en la universidad hacia años, pero aún no había decidido que quería hacer, lo que le dejaba tiempo de sobra para divertirse mientras decía a sus padres que estaba sopesando sus opciones. Reinforce Eins Laevatein Wolkenritter tenía un intenso calendario social y siempre estaba necesitando nuevos vestidos para una fiesta u otra. Además, no paraba de enviar a sus amigos a El armario de Nanoha. Aquello era fabuloso para el negocio, y Rein y yo no habíamos hecho amigas. Más o menos. Éramos más que conocidas, pero tampoco eramos amigas íntimas. En cualquier caso, lo cierto era que me había invitado a un par de sus legendarias fiestas y fue allí donde yo había echado el ojo por primera vez a Signum.

Solo pensar en su nombre hacia que le quedara sin aliento.

Era alta, aproximadamente de un metro noventa, tenía el cabello rosado como la buganbilia y unos pómulos que podían hacer llorar a una chica. Era como Keira Knightley pero sin el acento de pirata. Signum hablaba usando silabas frescas y largas palabras. Podría haberme pasado todo el día escuchándola. Había tratado de imitar aquel tono en la intimidad de mi habitación, aquella voz, pero había nacido y me había criado en Uminari y mis vocales no eran tan suaves y perfectas.

Signum pertenecía a otro mundo. Un mundo al que yo había decidido que también pertenecía. Ya de pequeña solía vestirme como si hubiera nacido para una vida de belleza y glamour, y ya era hora de que dejara de soñar en eso y empezara a llevar aquel tipo de vida.

Y si alguna vez iba a plantearme mantener una relación a largo plazo, no podía ser con cualquiera. Necesitaba una mujer que me adorara, por supuesto, pero también tenía que ser guapa y excitante, alguien con quien no me aburriera. En resumen, tendría que ser la mujer de mis sueños, y pensaba que Signum era una buena candidata.

Nos habíamos visto en tres ocasiones. En las dos primeras mantuve la calma. Pasee por el salón, con elegancia y expresión distante, de manera que Signum pudiera admirarme de lejos y preguntar a Rein quien era aquella deslumbrante pelirroja. Pero el fin de semana anterior había decidido que ya era hora de dar un paso.

Escuche un sonido crujiente y me di cuenta que Fate se había comido las ultimas albóndigas. La mire con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ella se limitó a seguir como estaba, con una mano tras la cabeza, sonriendo mientras me robaba mi parte del resto de la comida.

Hmm. Al parecer, había vuelto a ser la misma rápidamente.

De acuerdo, probablemente había dos mujeres en el universo conocido que no se sentían inclinadas a caer a mis pies para adorarme.

Pero Fate no contaba. La conocía desde los 9 años, cuando su madre jugaba al tenis con mi abuela. Me incline hacia adelante y tome el cartón con las albóndigas antes de que se las acabara todas. Pero Fate ni siquiera pareció fijarse, porque enseguida cambio su atención a la tostada de langostino con sésamo.

¿Lo ven? Es inmune.

Mis labios son la segunda parte de mi cuerpo más observada. Ejercen un efecto casi hipnótico en casi toda la población femenina. Es algo de lo que saco partido, por supuesto. Siempre me los pinto de rojo, para que sean muy visibles y efectivos. Algunas mujeres llegan a babear viéndome comer. Y no era precisamente la comida lo que las dejaba boquiabiertas.

Pero Fate no se dejaba impresionar. O, más bien, no se dejaba afectar. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que me había conocido cuando aún estaba totalmente plana y carecía de cintura. Supongo que debería sentirme ofendida por el hecho de que no me adorara como las demás gatitas falderas, pero no me sentía ofendida. Aunque ya no nos veíamos tanto como antes, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga. Y toda chica necesita una mejor amiga.

Ella fue la que se encargó de librarme de las abusadoras que se burlaban de mí de pequeña porque vivía con mi abuela. Ella fue la primera persona a la que llame el día que Hayate y yo conseguimos las llaves de nuestra nueva tienda; acudió enseguida con una botella de champagne de la que dimos cuenta sentados en el suelo de lo que iba a ser El armario de Nanoha. Fate era la animadora de mi equipo, mi hermana mayor y mi protectora, todo en uno, así que supongo que puedo perdonarle que no reaccione como las demás gatitas falderas.

Aquello me hizo pensar de nuevo en Signum. ¿Por qué no le gustaba? ¿Por qué?

El sábado anterior había hecho mi último intento por captar su atención. Me puse un vestido rojo sin tirantes que iba a juego con mis labios y que normalmente hacia babear a las mujeres. Pero Signum ni siquiera se fijó en mí. Cuando me uní casualmente al grupo de gente con que estaba hablando y le dedique mi pestañeo patentado, ni siquiera tartamudeo. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella mujer?

Normalmente, 5 minutos de concentrado de Nanoha bastaba para tener a las mujeres comiendo de mi mano. No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Aquello me estaba volviendo loca.

Probablemente habría superado aquel golpe a mi ego si Signum no hubiera sido tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Fate diría que me estaba bien empleado, pero no sería justo. Nadie merecía sufrir tanto. Y llevaba tres semanas sintiéndome así.

― Así que… ― Fase se inclinó hacia mí y me ofreció una conciliadora tostada de langostino. Ignore la tostada y me concentre en sus ojos burdeos ―. ¿Quién es esa sinónimo de feminidad que te tiene tan alterada?

Reconocí la mirada que me estaba dedicando. Trataba de verse relajada y desenfadada, pero había un destello de seriedad en el fondo de sus ojos. Probablemente estaba preocupada por mí, y había adoptado su papel de hermana mayor, lo que podía estar muy bien. A pesar de no ser tan anchos como los de Signum, sus hombros eran perfectos para apoyarse en ellos y llorar.

Pero no parecía que Fate quisiera enjuagar mis lágrimas con su blusa. Su expresión se había vuelto cautelosa y parecía estar taladrándome la frente con su mirada. No me quedaba ninguna respuesta ocurrente, de manera que me limite a parpadear con expresión suplicante.

La mirada de Fate no se suavizo, pero se levantó y me froto el brazo.

― Sea quien sea, es una idiota ― murmuro. Luego me tomo de la mano y me condujo al sofá. Incluso dejo que me sentara en el lado que no sobresalían los resortes, lado que ocupo antes de volverse y mirarme con expresión expectante.

Suspire. No tenía caso ocultar lo que sentía.

― La idiota en cuestión es Signum Laevatein Wolkenritter. Es la hermana de una de mis mejores clientas.

Fate frunció el ceño.

― ¿Laevatein Wolkenritter? ¿No es la dueña de una empresa inversora? ¿Eagle no sé qué?

― Esa misma.

Fate soltó un prolongado silbido.

― Es la chica que estuvo a punto de jugar futbol en la selección japonesa, pero se lesiono.

Me limite a asentir. Conocía al detalle cada acontecimiento de la vida de Signum, y también sabía bastante sobre las tres generaciones anteriores de su familia. A veces, una conexión a Internet puede ser el peor enemigo de una chica.

Mire a Fate y respire profundamente. Ambas conocíamos el juego al que estábamos a punto de jugar. Siempre hacíamos aquello la una por la otra cuando una de las dos estaba en baja forma. Mientras la amiga A relataba el asunto en cuestión, la amiga B asentía en todos los momentos adecuados y hacia comentarios de apoyo, aunque estos fueran descaradamente optimistas o falsos.

― No se siente nada atraída por mí ― murmure, deprimida.

Fate agito la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ¡Esa chica debe estar ciega!

Sonrió al decir aquello y la sensación de frió que se había adueñado de mi estómago empezó a desaparecer. Lo cierto es que a Fate se le daba mucho mejor ser la amiga B que a mí. Siempre sabía que decir para animarme, y siempre lo decía con aquella mirada ligeramente traviesa que me hacía sonreír. Pero yo sabía que tras aquella mirada también había un poco de seriedad, que, a pesar de nuestras bromas, me creía.

¿Ya les había dicho que era mi mejor amiga?

― Hice un ridículo espantoso ― dije con un suspiro. El sarcástico destello que brillo en la mirada de Fate hizo que me entraran ganas de pegarle. También me hizo reír un poco.

Seguimos así un rato, yo contando lo que sucedió en la fiesta y Fate compadeciéndose de mí y haciendo comentarios cómicos en los momentos oportunos. Pero mí humor no mejoro. Cuanto más hablaba de eso, más deprimida me sentía. Finalmente permanecimos en silencio, conscientes de que estábamos perdiendo el partido.

Fate me dedico una mirada particularmente tierna y, con un nuevo suspiro, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Era un hombro encantador. Cálido, reconfortante, solido… Quería creer que las cosas iban a mejorar, pero, en el fondo, no estaba nada segura. Ser invisible para una mujer era una nueva experiencia para mí. No me gustaba que aquello me trajera recuerdos de haber sido invisible para otras personas. Viejos recuerdos que me había esforzado en borrar de mi memoria.

― ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ― susurre. Fate era una mujer. No era del mismo tipo que Signum, pero seguro que entendía mejor que yo a las mujeres de ese tipo. Fate y ella tenían que tener algo más en común que una biología compartida.

¡Eso era! ¡Aquello era lo que Fate y Signum tenían en común!

Me erguí en el sofá y la mire.

― ¿Por qué no me encuentras tu atractiva?

Fate se quedó anonadada. Supongo que no era de extrañar. Normalmente, ni siquiera hablábamos de ese hecho. Sabía que ella prefería evitar aquel tema, pero pestañee y le dedique una mirada de ruego imposible de resistir.

― Nunca he dicho que no te encuentre atractiva, Nanoha. Habría que será muy rara para no encontrarte atractiva.

Por lo visto había llegado mi turno de sentirme anonadada. Fate se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar su perezosa actitud habitual.

― Entonces… ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué nunca…?

― ¿Porque nunca hemos tenido una aventura?

Hice una mueca. Aquello había sonado un poco de mal gusto. Fate no era esa clase de chica con la que "tenías una aventura". Era una magnifica protectora, y no me gustaba la idea de que alguien pudiera tratarla de una forma tan… de usar y tirar.

― ¿Lo ves? Esa cara que acabas de poner es uno de los motivos.

Me quede momentáneamente desconcertada. Fate había mal interpretado mi expresión. La cara que había puesto no significaba…

― Además, ya he visto como tratas a las chicas. Nunca he pasado por un aro por ti y nunca lo haré.

Me quede boquiabierta. ¡Nunca había habido aros! Al menos para Fate…

Por la mirada que me dedico, sospeche que había leído mi mente.

― ¿Cómo era…? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo… ― Imito mi forma de agitar las pestañas y, en tono especialmente suave, muy parecido al mío, añadió ―: Fate, cariño… ¿Te importaría acompañarme a una fiesta esta tarde? Sé que te estoy avisando apenas, pero no me vendría mal un poco de apoyo moral.

A continuación, movió la cabeza apartando su larga melena rubia de su hombro y yo olvide lo sorprendida que debería estar y empecé a reír. Extrañamente, la risa de Fate no pareció especialmente divertida, todo menos divertida.

― Cuando dijiste eso comprendí que mi papel era más de marioneta que de apoyo moral.

Deje de reír.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!

Fate alzo una reveladora ceja.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero enseguida la cerré. Había mantenido enterrado aquel recuerdo de forma bastante efectiva hasta ese momento. De pronto volví a ver con claridad la expresión de Fate, la clara tensión de su mandíbula, y recordé que se fue de la fiesta hecha una furia. Eran momentos de mi vida que prefería no recordar.

Mordí mi labio inferior con expresión arrepentida.

― Eso fue hace mucho, Fate. Sucedió cuando era una adolescente, y las adolescentes hacen muchas estupideces.

― ¿Cómo besar a su mejor amiga delante de todo el mundo cuando su Julieta de turno resultaba más difícil de conquistar de lo habitual?

Era cierto que hice aquello. Pero juro que no lo había planeado. Simplemente me deje llevar por el calor del momento.

A pesar de que hice todo lo posible para que me perdonara, Fate pasó un mes sin hablarme después de la fiesta de Shamal. Al final me presente un día ante la puerta de su casa y le rogué que me diera otra oportunidad de volver a ser su amiga. Había sentido un gran vacío en mi vida durante aquel mes.

Fate me perdono, pero desde entonces acordamos implícitamente olvidar cualquier otro tipo de relación, más que nuestra amistad.

― Lo siento ― murmure ―. Soy una persona horrible. No me extraña que Signum Laevatein Wolkenritter no quiera saber nada de mí ― juro que no dije aquello buscando un cumplido.

Fate suspiro y paso un brazo por mis hombros.

― No seas tonta. Eres fabulosa. Ya lo sabes. Pero me he dado cuenta que no dejas que las mujeres de tu vida no lleguen a ser algo más que gatitas falderas, y yo soy de la clase que no se deja poner el collar… Ni siquiera por ti. Por ese motivo, y, probablemente por otros cuantos, decidí que funcionamos mejor como amigas ― dijo, y me beso la frente antes de añadir ―: Y siento tener que decirte que no creo que tengas la más mínima oportunidad con la tal Signum. Y será mejor que te busques otra gatita a la cual enseñar.

Había dicho lo que sentía, pero no parecía lamentarlo en lo más mínimo. Me erguí de nuevo y fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En lugar de olvidar el tema, Fate me miró fijamente a los ojos. Contuve el aliento.

― Para las chicas como Laevatein, a veces menos es más. Es todo lo que digo.

― ¿Crees que soy demasiado…? ― Me interrumpí sin saber muy bien como calificarme.

― Tal vez.

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

― ¡Pero así es como soy! Puede que Signum Laevatein sea una diosa, pero no pienso cambiar mi forma de ser por nadie.

― No es a eso a lo que me refiero. Es simplemente que hay una chica debajo de todo… ― Señalo de forma general mi cabello con fijador, mis labios pintados, mi vestido ―… eso. No lo olvides.

No supe que decir. Sabía el aspecto que tenía debajo de todo aquello, pero resultaba que era así como me sentía por dentro. Solo me vestía y maquillaba así para ir a juego. Sentí que Fate me estaba criticando, algo que no me gusto.

― ¿Desde cuando eres tan experta en relaciones? ― Pregunte a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos ―. No has mantenido una relación seria desde Ginga, y eso fue hace un par de años.

Fate también se cruzó de brazos.

― He estado ocupada con mi negocio. No he tenido tiempo para relaciones. A diferencia de otras que conozco, no creo que sea justo jugar con las personas para abandonarlas cuando a una le resulta conveniente.

¿Lo ven? Ese era el motivo por el que no deberíamos haber entrado en aquel territorio. Las cosas se estaban enredando y la encantadora y sonriente Fate que conocía había desaparecido de escena. Supongo que yo tampoco estaba siendo especialmente encantadora, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que mi mejor amiga siguiera analizándome.

― Nunca has llegado a contarme porque no te fueron bien las cosas con Ginga. ¿Se hartó de tus viajes?

Sabía que aquello era un golpe bajo, pero el papel de Fate era hacer que me sintiera mejor, no meterse conmigo cuando pasaba por un momento malo. Ella solita se lo había buscado.

― Mi corazón no estaba realmente implicado en la relación ― murmuro Fate a la vez que apartaba la mirada ―. No me pareció bien seguir disimulando con Ginga.

¡Maldita Fate! Justo cuando estaba dispuesta para una buena pelea decide sincerarse conmigo. Cuando me miro, la expresión que vi en sus ojos fue toda una novedad.

― No me gusta nada que critiques mi trabajo. Estoy orgullosa de lo que he logrado, y en cuanto a ti, lo único que hecho ha sido apoyarte.

Me sentí como una autentica miserable. Fate tenía razón. Me estaba metiendo con mi mejor amiga solo porque una chica había tenido el valor de no caer al instante ante mis pies.

― Lo siento ― dije. Habría seguido hablando, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Fate apoyo su mano en la mía y la estrecho cariñosamente.

― Disculpa aceptada. Veo que te ha dado realmente fuerte por la tal Signum. ¿No?

Parecía ligeramente dolida, como si estuviera compartiendo mi sufrimiento. Sentí ganas de llorar, algo que no suelo hacer. ¿Quién tiene tiempo para hacerlo llevando ojos pintados y tres capas de maquillaje?

No sabía porque me gustaba tanto Signum… Aparte de su aspecto de diosa griega, por supuesto. Era algo más. Normalmente no permito que las mujeres me afecten tanto. Fate tenía razón. Normalmente soy yo la que maneja los hilos. Pero había algo en Signum que me había atraído desde el principio. Tenía la sensación de que podía ser el esquivo tiramisú que por fin satisfacería mis deseos de dulce.

Las ganas de llorar arreciaron y baje la mirada. Era posible que mi abuela tuviera razón. Tal vez mi reloj biológico se había puesto en marcha. A fin de cuantas, casi tenia treinta años.

Fate se arrimó a mí en el sofá, y se inclinó para tratar de mirarme a la cara.

― ¿Nanoha…?

― Puede que tengas razón ― murmure. Puede que yo sea demasiado para Signum Laevatein Wolkenritter ― me encogí de hombros y ladee la cabeza para mirar a Fate ―. Pero en realidad ya da igual. Hace un par de días averigüe que Signum va a durar muy poco en el mercado. Se rumorea que es posible que tenga una nueva novia.

Fate me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

― Eso nunca te había frenado hasta ahora.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

― ¡Haces que parezca una persona horrible! Nunca le he quitado la novia a ninguna chica. No es culpa mía que las chicas se den cuanta al mirarme de que soy yo la mujer sin la que no pueden vivir.

Fate asintió sabiamente.

― Eso es lo que me gusta de ti… Tu inigualable modestia.

Le di otro puñetazo y sonreí. Fate cerró los puños y me golpeo suavemente en el hombro con uno de ellos.

― ¿Y quién es esa supuesta novia?

― La horrible Quattro Scaglietti ― se trataba de una de aquellas esbeltísimas mujeres que parecían correr el peligro de ser arrastradas por un golpe de viento. No me arriesgaría a romperme ni una uña peleándome con ella.

― Oh, sí. Ya he oído hablar de lo horrible que es ― replico Fate ―. Todas esas obras benéficas, sus visitas a los niños enfermos en los hospitales, sus campañas por las personas sin techo…

Resulta verdaderamente repugnante.

Le di un codazo en las costillas. Se suponía que debía estar de mi parte, de manera que… ¿Por qué parecía de pronto tan contenta? Decidí dirigir mi ira hacia la ausente Quattro.

― Eso cuando no está paseándose de un lado a otro de una pasarela para algún diseñador pretensioso.

Pensé en Quattro Scaglietti, en sus rígidos miembros y sus grandes ojos caídos. No era exactamente bonita, pero no había duda de que, al menos como modelo, era deslumbrante. Las mujeres con las que solía salir Signum siempre eran muy parecidas a ella.

Suspire. Quattro era el "menos" al que se había referido Fate. Baje la mirada hacia mis pechos. No podía decirse que tuviera mucho "menos". Estaba sentenciada.

Estaba a punto de contarle aquello a Fate, pero cuando la mire vi que tenía puesta toda su atención en la última tostada de langostino. Debió notar que la estaba mirando, porque en seguida me la ofreció. Negué con la cabeza.

― Cómetela tú.

La comió de un bocado y luego se volvió a mirarme.

― Como había dicho antes, esa chica es una idiota.

Una imparable sonrisa hizo que se curvaran mis labios.

― Te quiero, mejor amiga ― dije, y a continuación la rodee con los brazos por el cuello y la atraje hacia mí.

Fate permaneció en silencio largo rato, tranquilizándome con la rítmica calidez de su aliento en mi cuello. De pronto, las inhalaciones y exhalaciones se terminaron. Pareció parar mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran de nuevo y, cuando llego el siguiente aliento, vino acompañado de palabras.

― Es difícil no hacerlo ― susurro contra mi cuello.

Entonces le di otro puñetazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Soy yo nuevamente Aixa. Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia romántica, aprovecho también para agradecerles su comentarios y que esta historia les haya agradado lo suficiente como para seguirla y comentar. También quiero responder algunas preguntas y aclaraciones. Primero esta historia es un NanoFate, pero no es como las otras, en las otras historias en el primer párrafo se dice inmediatamente lo que una de las protagonistas siente por la otra, pero en esta historia hay que ir descubriendo lo que va a ocurriendo con las protagonistas y descubrir por sus acciones y la narración lo que pasa en el corazón de ellas, aunque este narrado por Nanoha explica algunas situaciones pueden dar luz sobre el comportamiento de los personajes; algunos de ustedes seguro ya saben lo que piensan las protagonistas je, je... n.n Ahora bien, tratare de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana la historia que consta de 11 capítulos, no es muy larga pero me dan dado a entender que les gusta así que creo que valdrá la pena aunque sea de pocos capítulos. Bueno ya fue mucho verbo, les dejo el siguiente capitulo y espero le siga gustando. Ya saben sigan dejándome sus Reviews que me encanta leerlos y saber que piensan de la historia y de mi. n.n Bye, bye...

**La Historia original y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Seguí deprimida unos cuantos días y, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más llegaba a la conclusión de que mi abuela tenía razón respecto a lo del reloj biológico.

Pero, por supuesto, cuando fui a verla al domingo siguiente no le dije que estaba a punto de entablar una relación seria. Me habría hecho ir de inmediato a la iglesia a reservar una fecha para la boda. De momento no pensaba ir más allá de plantearme la posibilidad de pasar con una mujer una considerable cantidad de tiempo.

Cuando visite a la abuela hice lo de siempre: comer platillos de la región, beber té y planear ver una vieja película en blanco y negro en la tele. Después de comer seguí otro ritual habitual. Fui a la habitación de invitados, abrí el armario y mire los vestidos que colgaban dentro de él.

Habían sido de mi madre, que había muerto unos 10 años antes en una destartalada pensión en uno de los barrios bajos de Tokio a causa de la mala combustión de una estufa de gas. Cuando no se presentó en el club en el que cantaba aquella noche, se limitaron a buscar otra cantante para sustituirla. No debería ser tan fácil sustituir a nadie.

Como solía hacer casi todas las semanas, saque uno de los vestidos que usaba para subir al escenario y lo examine atentamente. Aquel era todo hombreras y lentejuelas, y probablemente pertenecía a la época en que mi madre conoció a mi otra madre. Podía imaginar a mamá con el cabello peinado estilo Joan Collins, cantando una suave balada de rock ante un micrófono. Tenía una voz preciosa, densa y ronca, capaz de transmitir emociones. Debería haber tenido más éxito, y tal vez lo habría logrado si no hubiera malgastado su energía siguiendo a mí otra madre por todo el país.

― Deberías animarte a llevar toda esa ropa a tu tienda y venderla ― dijo la abuela a mis espaldas.

Negué con cabeza mientras volvía a colgar el vestido en el armario. La abuela que dedico una compasiva sonrisa.

― ¿Te apetece un té? La película está a punto de empezar.

Me sacudí la tristeza que se había acumulado como el polvo sobre la ropa abandonada de mi madre y le devolví la sonrisa.

― Me parece un plan perfecto.

Adoraba a mi abuela. Nunca la había visto molesta y, para ser alguien que había producido dos generaciones de reinas del drama, era muy sensata y tenía los pies firmemente plantados en la tierra. No me importo vivir con ella cuando era pequeña. La abuela hacia que todo resultara cálido y acogedor. Su mirada nunca adquiría aquel distante matiz que te hacía sentir que estaba pensando en alguien más, que habría preferido estar en otro lugar, mientras tú tratabas de hablarle de la estrella dorada que habías ganado en el colegio por una redacción.

Fue fácil caer en la trampa de creer que vivía con la abuela porque mamá no paraba de viajar de club en club por todo el país. Aunque había algo de cierto en ello, tras la muerte de mamá comprendí que había habido otro motivo porque el que no había querido asentarse y renunciar a seguir dando tumbos. Dejar atrás aquella vida habría supuesto renunciar a la esperanza de toparse con mi otra mamá, de que esta volviera a enamorarse de ella y quisiera regresara casa. Pero aquel era un sueño que había expirado muchos años antes.

Yo siempre trataba de recordar los momentos felices que habíamos pasado, como cuando venía a casa de la abuela y se quedaba a pasar unos días. Entre mis recuerdos favoritos estaba el de las ocasiones que me dejaba vestirme con su ropa y me maquillaba un poco. Yo me dedicaba a caminar por la habitación con sus zapatos mientras cantaba una de sus canciones hasta que la hacía llorar de risa. Mi madre tenía una risa encantadora.

Regrese al cuarto de estar para tomar el té y empezar a ver la película con la abuela. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando sonó mi celular. Me levante y fui a la cocina para responder.

― ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Menos mal que no me ha respondido el buzón de voz!

Habría reconocido aquel tono de clase alta en cualquier sitio. A diferencia de su hermana, cuya grave voz era uniforme y sobria, la de Rein Laevatein contenía un matiz dramático que hacía que reservar una mesa en su restaurante favorito pareciera un asunto de vida o muerte.

― Hola Rein. ¿Qué puedo…?

― He tenido una fabulosa idea, ¡y tú tienes que ayudarme! Voy a organizar una fiesta en la casa de campo de mis madres. Van a pasar el mes de julio en Francia y me han dicho que puedo utilizar la casa todo un fin de semana. ¿No te parece un plan "súper"?

― Si parece un buen plan, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

― ¡Va a ser un fin de semana de asesinato y misterio!

De acuerdo. Sé que comparada con los Laevatein Wolkenritter soy tan solo una plebeya. ¿Pero realmente tengo el aspecto de como asesinar a alguien? Debe ser el acento. Aunque el mío no es totalmente de clase obrera, Rein y los de su clase debían pensar que conocía los barrios bajos como la palma de mi mano.

― Yo… Creo que nunca he estado en una de esas fiestas. ¿Qué sucede en ellas?

― Lo quiero absolutamente todo; vestidos de época y todo lo demás. ¡Y ahí es donde entras tú! No soporto las monstruosidades que venden en las tiendas de disfraces…

Reprimí una risita. La imagen que surgió de pronto en mi mente de Rein vestida de Frankstein hizo que me constara concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo.

― … así que, si puedes ocuparte de eso, seria fabuloso.

― ¿Podrías ser más específica?

Por lo visto, Rein quería vestidos de época y accesorios para 8 personas. Y a Rein solo le gustaba lo mejor. Quería auténticos atuendos de los años treinta para el fin de semana estilo Agatha Christie que planeaba organizar. No me importa estar perdiéndome la película que estaba viendo con la abuela. Si las cosas iban bien durante el siguiente año, tenía intenciones de abrir otra tienda cerca del Distrito Azabu-Juuban en Tokio, y mi contacto con Rein podría resultar crucial para conseguir clientela.

― ¡Va ser realmente divertido! ― dijo Rein ―. Cada uno tendrá un personaje que interpretar. Voy a enviarte por correo electrónico los detalles para que puedas empezar a seleccionar la ropa adecuada.

― ¿Qué presupuesto tienes?

Como esperaba, Rein hizo un ruidito de indiferencia.

― Más que el presupuesto, lo que me preocupa es que salga bien ― dijo, y a continuación dejo escapar una risita ―. Tengo un personaje fabuloso para ti.

Rein empezó a hablarme de los diferentes personajes que le habían propuesto los organizadores que había contratado, nobles damas, doncellas… Y luego empezó a recitar una lista de invitados. Cuando dijo el nombre de Signum, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

― Ya estoy deseando que llegue la fiesta ― dije… Y lo dije en serio. ¡Aquella era mi oportunidad! Por fin podría estar con Signum tranquilamente y permitir que viera mí faceta más relajada y divertida.

― Necesito que traigas a alguien más ― añadió Rein.

Yo ya estaba en plena fantasía, imaginando que Signum me había tomado en brazos porque me había torcido un poco el tobillo y me llevaba de vuelta a la casa como si pesara menos que una pluma. ¡A fin de cuentas se trababa de una fantasía!

― ¿Qué? ― prácticamente grazne al oírlo.

― Sería un desastre que no lo hicieras ― dijo Rein ―. ¡Estoy desesperada! Stern se ha roto una pierna y ha tenido que quedarse en Nueva Zelanda y Dearche se niega a perderse no sé qué horrible partido de Soccer. ¡Tienes que traer a alguien!

Me alegro que Rein no estuviera ahí para verme, porque fruncí el ceño y se me tenso la mandíbula. ¡Lo último que quería era acudir con una mujer a la fiesta! Eso lo estropearía todo. Signum no me haría caso si acudía acompañada de una de mis enamoradas admiradoras. Además, no quería alentar las esperanzas de ninguna de ellas. La única mujer que me interesaba en aquellos momentos era Signum, y no sería justo dar otra impresión.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho el otro día Fate sobre jugar con la gente? Hmmm. Decidí que debía estar madurando.

― Resulta un poco precipitado ― murmure, pero Rein se limitó a reír.

― No puedo creer que no tengas 100 mujeres dispuestas a lo que sea por pasar un fin de semana contigo.

En ocasiones, tener una reputación como la mía no era bueno. No es que sea una prostituta, claro. Puede que obtenga mucha atención femenina, e incluso que disfrute de ella, pero trato de no alentar a ninguna mujer a menos que esté interesada en ella. Y lo cierto que soy bastante delicada respecto a con quien salgo. Ha habido menos mujeres en mi vida de lo que cree la gente.

¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba que aquel fin de semana fuera un éxito para mí en más de un sentido. De pronto tuve una idea, una idea magnifica en su simplicidad, al margen de que la persona en cuestión no fuera a aceptarla. Pero Rein tenía razón: ya me las arreglaría de algún modo.

― No te preocupes, acabo de pensar en la persona adecuada.

― ¿Por qué tengo la horrible sensación de que hay gato encerrado en tu invitación? ― Pregunto Fate con expresión de desconfianza desde el otro extremo del bote de remos.

― ¿Y porque iba a haber gato encerrado? ― Pregunte con dulzura mientras me protegía del sol con mi sombrilla.

― Oh, no se… ― Empezó Fate mientras seguía remando ―. Tal vez porque me has invitado a pasar una relajante tarde en el parque y he acabado haciendo todo el trabajo mientras tú te dedicas a comer un helado.

― He dicho que te compraría uno cuando acabe la hora que tenemos para remar ― replique. No entendía a que venía tanta queja. Un poco de gratificación retardada es buena para el alma.

Los remos volvieron a golpear el agua y no pude evitar fijarme en los bellos de los antebrazos de Fate. Bellos que se movieron y destellaron bajo los rayos del sol mientras los músculos se tensaban y relajaban al ritmo de los remos, para ser una chica Fate era muy atlética. Tendría que asegurarme de acabar en un barco con Signum en algún momento del fin de semana para ver lo mismo que veía con Fate.

Decidí practicar un poco y erguí los hombros para parecer elegante y sutil. También cerré los ojos, sonreía levemente y volví el rostro hacia el sol.

― Todo lo que te pido es que me dejes probar el tuyo ― murmuro Fate.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía. Había algo especial en su mirada, algo brillante y ardiente. Debía de tratarse del reflejo del sol en sus ojos carmesí.

Por algún motivo, no logre pronunciar las palabras para negarme. Fate se inclinó más y más hacia mí. Sus ojos color carmín parecieron empezar a derretirse, y me resulto imposible apartar la mirada. Cuando Fate estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para dar un lengüetazo a mi helado, sentí un tirón de mis dedos. A continuación, el bote se tambaleo y se escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo al agua. De pronto me encontré sola en el bote mientras Fate se encaminaba hacia la orilla cubierta de agua hasta las rodillas, riéndose como una tonta mientras se comía mi helado.

Me quede tan desconcertada que estuve a punto de dejar caer mi sombrilla. Luego, y mientras Fate seguía riéndose desde la seguridad de tierra firme, ocupe su asiento y tome los remos con decisión.

Seguro pensaban que no se remar. Pero si se remar. De hecho, se me da bastante bien. Mi abuela solía llevarme a menudo a remar cuando era pequeña.

Verme remando hacia ella con tal pericia hizo que las risas de Fate aumentaran. Quise matarla.

Pero no podía hacerlo. A fin de cuantas, necesitaba que me hiciera un favor. Un gran favor. Y si eso implicaba comerme mi orgullo para obtener beneficios en mi negocio y conquistar a la mujer de mis sueños, que así fuera. Podía comportarme como una adulta mientras Fate se seguía comportando como una niña.

Cuando alcance la orilla me esforcé para que mi rostro no revelara la irritación que sentía. Para cuando baje del bote le hice una seña a la chica a cargo para que viniera a recogerla, sentí que había alcanzado la cima de la elegancia y la calma. Tenía una imagen de Grace Kelly en la cabeza y no pensaba perderla.

Me reuní con Fate junto al puesto de helados, donde me alcanzo un sustituto del mío. Prácticamente se lo arranque de la mano y me fui caminando.

― Ahora me debes una ― dije y me sorprendió que Fate no protestara. Al menos, no de inmediato. Caminamos un rato concentrados en nuestros helados.

― No creo que un helado pueda compararse con pasar todo un fin de semana en el campo vestida como una imbécil ― comento Fate.

Era posible que tuviera razón, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo.

― Estos helados están riquísimos ― dije.

Fate permaneció en silencio. Cuando la mire vi una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, y tuve la horrible sensación de que estaba a punto de decir algo que no iba a gustarme, de manera que seguí caminando. Fate me alcanzo enseguida.

― Ven a ver lo último que he construido y quedamos en paz.

Suspire.

― Llevo años viendo todo lo que has construido.

― Hace tiempo que no vez nada. Te sorprendería lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

No me quede convencida. A fin de cuentas, un comedor era un comedor, y un cobertizo era un cobertizo. No es que no este orgullosa de que Fate haya convertido su afición en un negocio que la mantiene a flote, pero no puede decirse que sea precisamente sofisticado. Además, donde hay madera siempre hay arañas, seres con los que no congenio muy bien que digamos.

― Y lo que has estado haciendo en Kyoto últimamente es distinto, ¿no?

― Hace meses que termine ese proyecto. Estaba hablando de mi proyecto de hotel en Malasia.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con lo que me quedaba del cono de chocolate.

― ¡No puedo permitirme el gasto de un viaje a un lugar tan lejano! Necesito ahorrar para mi negocio.

― No te estaba pidiendo que tú te pagaras el viaje ― dijo Fate molesta ―. Solo te estaba pidiendo que vinieras ― añadió, y acelero el paso.

Tuve que correr tras ella y tirarle del brazo.

― De acuerdo, iré ― dije, y de inmediato me puse a pensar en cómo librarme de volar miles de kilómetros para ver unas chozas en plena jungla sin romper mi palabra. No me gustan las junglas. Al menos, creo que no me gustan. Lo más cerca que he estado de una jungla ha sido en el invernadero del Colegio Lillian donde estudiaba, y acabe acalorada, pegajosa y con el cabello hecho un asco. No quería repetir la experiencia.

Fate se detuvo y dedico una larga y atenta mirada. Sabía que trataría de escaparme y yo sabía que ella lo sabía. Y ella sabía que yo sabía que lo sabía. Todo aquello resultaba realmente agotador.

Fate se puso a caminar de nuevo, pero con más calma.

― Aunque vaya a tu fiesta, no pienso ayudarte a atrapar a la tal Signum Laevatein.

Alce la barbilla ofendida.

― No necesito que me ayudes a eso ― podía ocuparme perfectamente sola de eso ―. Lo que necesito es que mantengas contenta a Rein. Es una buena oportunidad para mi negocio y necesito que la fiesta sea un éxito. Si Rein decide retirarme su apoyo, puede que tenga que olvidarme por completo de mis planes de expansión.

Fate asintió lentamente.

― ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí, y no a una de tus gatitas falderas?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

― Porque tú tienes el extraño don de llevarte bien con todo el mundo y encajar en cualquier lugar, y necesito tener a mi lado a alguien que "sepa" que soy fabulosa, no solo que lo piense.

Fate volvió a reírse. ¿Por qué no podía tomarse nunca nada en serio?

Carraspee y le dedique una mirada de superioridad.

― ¿Lo harás?

Fate permaneció unos momentos en silencio.

― Lo pensare ― dijo finalmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Yo de nuevo trayendo un nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos los que les a gustado la historia, se que no es una historia como las ustedes están acostumbrados pero me da gusto haber recibido 11 reviews dándome ánimos para seguir y así lo haré, espero que les guste hasta el final y vayan descubriendo lo que piensan nuestras chicas. Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Bye, bye.

* * *

Capítulo 4

**U**na semana después me encontraba en una arbolada plaza, frente a una casa blanca. Respire hondo y contuve el aliento. Había enviado al menos 6 mensajes a Fate pidiéndole que se reuniera allí conmigo y me confirmara si iba a acudir a la fiesta de misterio y asesinato que iba a tener lugar 15 días después.

Es cierto que me había enviado un enlace para que viera un video de un perrito que no dejaba de juguetear con un hueso, pero no había entendido porque. A veces, el sentido del humor de Fate resultaba un poco extraño.

El caso era que, si Fate no acudía, iba a tener que enfrentarme a aquello sola. Pero daba igual. Mi abuela siempre decía que la buena educación y el estilo hacían que una chica pudiera encajar en cualquier parte.

Volví a mirar la casa. Los Laevatein Wolkenritter se habían hecho ricos a principios del siglo XIX con su negocio de importación de seda de la India, aunque ninguno de ellos se dedicaba al negocio de las importaciones en el presente. Signum podría haber vivido de los laureles de su familia, pero se había hecho personalmente rica como exitosa e intuitiva directora de un grupo de inversoras.

Contemple los grandes ventanales de la casa, las barandillas de las amplias escaleras, recién pintadas de negro, y tuve que tragar saliva. Había pasado casi toda mi vida viviendo con la abuela en su casita de Uminari, que probablemente no era más grande que el vestíbulo de aquella fabulosa casa. Pero no era el momento de ponerme nerviosa. Estaba allí para cumplir una función, y era hora de mostrar a Signum lo ingeniosa y sofisticada que podía llegar a ser.

― ¿Qué haces en medio de la calle, querida?

Me volví y vi a Rein junto a mí. Vestía un traje de chaqueta y pantalón color crema y un abrigo a juego que realzaba su innato estilo. Unas grandes gafas oscuras cubrían su rostro, protegiéndola del brillante sol de la mañana.

Yo también había pretendido mostrar "clase", pero de pronto me di cuenta de que mi traje gris, cocido a mano hace 50 años, no jugaba en la misma liga. Y no era solo la ropa lo que nos separaba. Rein transpiraba (en el buen sentido) la clase de despreocupada elegancia que solo se conseguía a base de generaciones y generaciones.

Yo no contaba con su pasado, pero iba a esforzarme todo lo posible para que las cosas me fueran bien.

Rein me tomo del brazo y subimos juntas las escaleras que llevaban a la lustrosa puerta de la casa de Signum.

― Siento que mi hermana se haya puesto testaruda con el tema de las medidas para su disfraz, y también siento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí en tu día libre para que nos tomes medidas a todas, pero quiero que la fiesta sea un éxito y, dado que faltan 15 días, no tengo tiempo para enfrentarme a sus rabietas.

Sonreí con delicadeza. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio podría imaginar a Signum Laevatein con una rabieta! Era demasiado impenetrable para eso. Pero si podía imaginármela gruñendo como una pantera…

― ¡Le he enviado tres mensajes! ― Estaba diciendo Rein ―. No deja de decir que está demasiado ocupada como para andar tomándose las medidas del disfraz, así que, si la montaña no viene a Mahoma… El resto del grupo estará aquí en media hora, pero he pensado que sería mejor que te ocuparas antes de Signum.

De pronto me sentí mareada. Esperaba que Signum supiera que iba a ir. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo a Rein cuando vi que ya estaba llamando a la puerta. En ese momento escuche unos pasos a mis espaldas. Al volverme vi a Fate subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Me dedico una rápida sonrisa y nos siguió al interior.

Una vez dentro, Rein se volvió hacia ella.

― De manera que tú eres la chica que ha encontrado Nanoha. ― dijo con altanería.

Estuve a punto de protestar. El hecho que Fate construyera chozas y casitas en los árboles, no significaba que no jugara en su misma liga. Pero Fate juega según sus propias reglas. Abrí la boca para decirlo, pero Rein hizo un mohín mientras miraba a Fate de arriba abajo.

― Servirás ― añadió con una especie de ronroneo gatuno en su voz.

No sé si me gusto su reacción, pero no era momento de meterse en eso.

Por supuesto, la usual sonrisa de Fate se ensancho aún más, de manera que le di un codazo y le dedique una mirada de "compórtate".

No tenía tiempo para jueguitos. En unos momentos iba a ver a Signum. En su casa. En la casa que un día podría querer que fuese mía. Mi corazón empezó a bailar el mambo. Respire hondo y me alise la falda con las manos.

Fuimos recibidas por una mujer de aspecto discreto que converso en voz baja con Rein. Señalo hacia lo alto de las escaleras de mármol y, cuando se estaba yendo, sonó el teléfono de Rein, que contesto rápidamente.

― Has venido ― susurre a Fate.

Ella asintió y miro a su alrededor con expresión despreocupada.

― Eso parece.

Le dedique una severa mirada. Odio que se ponga así. Sabe muy bien que ardo de curiosidad por algo y ella se hace la distraída. Pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar así como así.

― ¿Y qué te ha hecho decidirte?

Fate se encogió de hombros y miro hacia las escaleras de mármol.

― He decidido venir en persona para ver cómo es la tal Signum. Quiero comprobar si es lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Mi irritación se esfumo al instante. De pronto me alegre mucho de que Fate estuviera ahí. Era en momentos como aquel cuando comprendía que es un auténtico tesoro. Estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando un pensamiento horrible pasó por mi mente.

― Supongo que vas a venir el fin de semana también, ¿no? ¿O solo has venido hoy para espiar?

Fate me dedico una mirada de "compórtate" y murmure una disculpa al instante. Fate es una mujer perseverante y muy de fiar… Probablemente por eso me aguanta, y no se habría presentado hoy si no estuviera dispuesta de llegar hasta el final. Lo único que pasa es que estoy cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en aparecer Signum? ¿Estaría realmente en casa?

La mujer discreta, que debió ser ama de llaves en otra época, reapareció y espero pacientemente a que Rein guardara el teléfono en su bolso.

― Su hermana la espera en el salón ― dijo antes de volver a desaparecer.

Sentí un estremecimiento. Si alguna vez llegara a formar parte del a vida de Signum, no sabría si podría soportar la presencia de la señora "discreción". Parecía poseer el don de esfumarse y, con franqueza, una actitud tan formal resultaba algo repulsiva.

Rein comenzó a subir las escaleras y nos hizo una seña para que las siguiéramos. Según iba subiendo me iba poniendo más nerviosa ante la posibilidad de ver a Signum. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener una actitud discreta y profesional. A fin de cuentas, a mujeres como ella les gustaban las mujeres misteriosas. No deslumbraría a Signum con mis ingeniosas ocurrencias hasta el fin de la fiesta.

Entramos en un gran salón con enormes ventanales y decorado en un estilo minimalista. Contuve el aliento y experimente una repentina timidez nada típica en mí. Signum estaba allí, mirando por una ventana, con su elegante y sexy porte de siempre. Vestía unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca desabrochada al frente que dejaba ver un exquisito escote. Incluso con aquella sencilla vestimenta transpiraba clase.

Signum se volvió hacia su hermana con el ceño fruncido. Hablo en voz baja, pero la resonancia de los altos techos del salón llevo sus palabras hasta donde estábamos Fate y yo.

― Pensaba que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que ibas a traer a toda la pandilla para tomarles medidas.

Apenas miro en mi dirección lo suficiente como para registrar mi presencia. Rein se limitó a besarla en la mejilla y a desestimar sus objeciones con un gesto de la mano.

― Ahora ya estamos aquí, así que, cuanto antes acabemos, mejor. Si nos hechas, tendremos que volver en otro momento.

Capte un destello de indulgente diversión en la mirada de Signum antes de que se acercara a saludarnos. Me ofreció su mano.

― Es un placer volver a verte…

Aquella pausa, que significaba que no recordaba mi nombre, casi acabo conmigo. Me sentí como uno de esos edificios que ves como dinamitan en las noticias de la tarde. Por un instante pareció que no pasaba nada, pero un momento después todo se desmoronaba. Hice un esfuerzo supremo por sonreír.

― Nanoha ― dije, e hice un supremo esfuerzo por parecer despreocupada ―. Nanoha Takamachi. Nos conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rein.

― Oh, si ― replico ella lentamente ―. Eres la chica que vende a Rein toda esa ropa de segunda mano de la que tanto habla.

― Ropa de época ― murmuro una suave pero a la vez áspera voz a mi lado ―. Nanoha es una mujer de negocios innovadora y de éxito.

Signum alzo una ceja mientras volvía su atención hacia Fate.

¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres competitivas? Reúnes a dos en una misma habitación y enseguida empiezan a competir por saber quién es la mejor.

― Fate Testarossa ― dijo Fate a la vez que extendía su mano.

Signum me miro un momento y luego miro a Fate. Yo conocía bien aquella mirada. Era la mirada de "sacar conclusiones", y tuve que intervenir de inmediato.

― Fate es una buena amiga ― aclare con dulzura antes de que Signum tuviera la oportunidad de suma llegar a la conclusión de que eran 5.

Pero Signum no pareció animarse especialmente ante aquella aclaración, como solía sucederles a muchas chicas cuando averiguaban que Fate no era más que una amiga. Sus rasgos apenas se movieron cuando estrecharon sus manos.

Si no hubiéramos estado en tan elegante compañía, le habría dado un codazo a mi "amiga". Solo había elegido a Fate para aquel fin de semana porque pensaba que supondría una ayuda tenerla a mi lado, no un obstáculo. Empezaba a arrepentirme de no haber traído alguna de mis "gatitas falderas". Las callejeras tienen la fea costumbre de pensar por sí mismas.

Que extraño. Al ver juntas a las dos chicas me di cuenta de que Signum no era mucho más alta que Fate, como pensaba. Eran prácticamente de la misma altura y, en lugar de parecer más joven y desaliñada en comparación con Signum, Fate parecía más grácil, más… Femenina. De pronto comprendí porque mis amigas solteras, y algunas de las no solteras, solían rogarme que les organizara una cita con ella.

Aunque Fate y Signum habían dejado de estrecharse las manos, aun había una atmosfera de tensión en el salón. Probablemente debido a todas aquellas feromonas flotando en el aire. Desafortunadamente, siempre he sido un poco susceptible a esa sustancia, y sentí que mi cuello se acaloraba, y que el bello de mi nuca se erizaba. Parpadee para salir de aquel estado. Aquel no era el momento adecuado para sentirme estimulada por la presencia de Signum. No debía olvidar que quería mostrarme serena y profesional.

Pero incluso con los ojos cerrados sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía. Decidí abrirlos para que la sensación no aumentara… Y descubrí que no estaba frente a Signum, sino frente a Fate.

Que extraño. Signum debía haberse movido.

Rein revoloteó alrededor de nosotros 3 como una especie de mariposa enloquecida.

― ¡Que divertido va a ser! ― dijo mientras nos empujaba hacia el centro de la habitación ―. ¡Tú primero Signum! ― añadió, y empujo a su hermana hacia mí. Afortunadamente, pude mantener el equilibrio.

Signum se quedó mirándome, expectante, de manera que saque rápidamente la cinta de medir de mi bolso.

― ¿Cómo vas a…? Me refiero a dónde quieres que…

Le sonreí y olvide por completo mi plan de mostrarme distante.

― No te preocupes ― dije, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual ―. No hace falta que hagas un streptease. Tengo experiencia haciéndolo con mujeres desnudas o vestidas.

¿Lo ven? Aquello había sido una metedura de pata. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que hago algún comentario gracioso aflojara la chica de clase media que llevo dentro. Pero en aquel elegantísimo contexto mis palabras sonaron groseras en lugar de juguetonas. Me ruborice y disimule sacando mi cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo del bolso.

Rein se puso a reír a carcajadas y dijo algo sobre un "Clásico de Nanoha". No mire a Fate. Suele darme de implacables codazos cuando meto la pata de ese modo, de manera que me concentre en adoptar una actitud profesional.

Finalmente logre tomar todas las medidas a Signum con rapidez y eficiencia sin que me temblaran las manos. A continuación, seguí con Fate. Fue entonces cuando experimente la reacción retardada. Los oídos empezaron a cosquillearme, la cinta de medir no paraba de caerse de mis manos y no paraba de olvidar las medidas. Afortunadamente, Signum estaba hablando con Rein y no se fijó en nada.

Me sorprendí al comparar las medidas de Fate y Signum. Fate tenía los hombros tan anchos como Signum; de hecho, los tenía un poco más anchos. Eso demuestra lo engañosas que pueden ser las apariencias.

Una vez que empecé a medir, no pare. Los demás llegaron cuando estaba tomando las medidas al busto de Rein, que salió corriendo a recibirlos y prácticamente me arrastro con ella, sujeta por la cinta de medir.

Salude a un par de exestudiantes del colegio privado llamados Teana y Levi, a Subaru, la mejor amiga de Rein, y para mi horror, a la delgadísima Quattro Scaglietti. De pronto, Signum dejo de parecer una leona enjaulada; sonrió microscópicamente y encargo el servicio café y cruasans para todos.

Cuando los trajeron, note que Quattro se limitó a mordisquear uno.

Odio a las chicas que mordisquean la comida. No son de fiar. En mi opinión, si quieres comerte un pastel, o chocolate debes comértelo todo. Nada de mordisquear como un hámster, simulando que no era la clase de comida que engullirías de un bocado si estuvieras sola, para luego dejarlo medio comido pareciendo que estas llena. Mis razones para no tomar un cruasán fueron obligadamente profesionales, por supuesto. No podía ir dejando marcas de grasa en la ropa de mis clientes.

Cuando estaba tomando las últimas medidas note que Rein se traía algo entre manos. No paraba de reír para sí y de llevarse los dedos a los labios. Había dicho que iba a revelarnos que personajes íbamos a ser cada uno en la fiesta, y yo estaba deseando saber cual me había asignado.

Mientras guardaba la cinta de medir me permití soñar en interpretar el papel de la debutante. La trama del asesinado giraba en torno a la reunión de una familia en una casa de campo. Supuse que Signum interpretaría el papel de la heredera de la fortuna familiar, y yo estaba deseando que me asignaran el de su devota prometida.

Una vez concluida la toma de medidas, Rein nos hizo sentarnos a todos en dos sofás que había a los lados de la chimenea y saco un cuadernito y un bolígrafo de su bolso.

Miro a Teana. Iba a ser ella quien interpretara el papel de la juerguista hermana menor.

Levi le palmeo la espalda y estuvo a punto de hacerle tirar el café.

― Eso significa que por fin vas a tener que hablar con una chica ― bromeo.

La pobre Teana se ruborizo y aseguro con voz balbuceante que solía hablar habitualmente con las chicas.

Levi iba a disfrazarse de la mejor amiga de la hija y heredera.

― En ese caso ninguna novedad ― dijo, y palmeo la espalda de Teana por segunda vez.

Cuando Rein dijo que Fate iba a interpretar el papel de la prima, que además resultaba ser vicaria, estuve a punto de atragantarme con el café. ¡Cuánto me iba a divertir con ella!

Aquello significaba de Signum iba a ser quien debía ser: la princesa encantadora, a falta de mejor descripción, y yo estaba más que dispuesta a asumir el personaje de su devota princesa. Suspire.

― Yo soy a ser Lady Southerby ― dijo Rein, que se puso a aplaudir y espero a que todos hiciéramos lo mismo ―. ¡Va a ser genial! ¡Voy a ser una malhumorada y anciana matriarca y van a tener que hacer todo lo que les diga!

― Tampoco hay mucha novedad en eso ― dijo Levi justo antes de meterse medio Cruasán en la boca y ponerse a esparcir migas por todas partes.

Rein estaba demasiado satisfecha consigo misma como para dedicarle una de sus fulminantes miradas. Entonces se volvió hacia mí.

― Estoy segura de que te va a encantar tu papel, Nanoha. Te garantizo que es perfecto para ti.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, yo de nuevo trayendo una nueva actualización. Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores asiduos y a todos los que me han enviado sus reviews **Celi, SinNeko099 **(Nadie es tan sensual como Nanoha a mi humilde opinión n.n), **Alia Ninfa, Fate-Escarlata **(No se si piensas lo mismo que la historia pero tal vez te desilusiones, pero si le atinaste felicidades te has ganado un AUTO... de formal prisión je, je, je, je ok ok chiste sangron u.u), **Sachikovirtual **(Si soy mala, muy mala requetemala, pero es como las novelas o serias te dejan en lo mas interesante para que veas el próximo capitulo y si también se me hizo corto pero así esta en el libro u.u pero a compensasión este esta mas largo), **Isis-chan T.H. **(Eres la santa claus de mayo je, je, je y espero y lo que viene en este y los próximos capítulos les guste las cosas empezaran a desenredarse y a ser mas obvio algunas cosas). Bueno creo que ya desvarie mucho, los dejo con su lectura y recuerden me encantan sus Reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan, si les gusta o no y si voy bien o me regreso, bueno cuidense mucho y leean muchos fanfics. Bye bye.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y la historia "Vuelveme loca" son propiedad de su respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

― ¡**A**un no puedo creer que Rein me haya hecho esto! ― hice sobresalir mi labio inferior en un claro mohín de disgusto ―. ¡Creía que era mi amiga!

Fate me miro de reojo, sin perder la atención de la carretera.

― Ya han pasado dos semanas, Nanoha. Tienes que olvidarlo.

De acuerdo, era posible que ya le hubiera mencionado unas cuantas veces mi decepción.

― Es lo que te ha tocado ― añadió con un molesto aire de superioridad ―. A veces, la vida no nos da lo que queremos, pero no por ello tenemos que dejar de aprovechar al máximo lo que tenemos.

Me crece de brazos y mire al frente.

― Gracias por la pizca de valiosísima sabiduría, Sócrates, pero no necesito que te pongas filosófica conmigo ― dije, malhumorada ―. Lo que realmente necesito es que seas… Que seas mí… ― ¿Cuál era la palabra que estaba buscando? No lograba extraerla de mi banco de memoria.

― ¿Tu respaldo? ― Sugirió Fate.

― ¡Exacto!

Fate dejo de sonreír un momento.

― Eso siempre, ya lo sabes.

Suspire y volví a dejar los brazos sobre mi regazo. Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

Fate puso la direccional y cambio de carril para adelantar a una furgoneta. Contuve el aliento mientras lamentaba no estar tras el volante. Fate era de fiar en muchos aspectos, pero no precisamente conduciendo. Si mi auto hubiera tenido una cajuela más grande no tendríamos aquel problema, pero en el de mi querido VW escarabajo "Raising Heart", no había suficiente para toda la ropa que llevábamos.

Fate noto lo que me pensaba y rio.

― Pero el hecho de que este fin de semana vaya a ser tu respaldo no significa que, de paso, no pueda divertirme un poco.

― Callejera ― murmure mientras clavaba las uñas en el borde de mi asiento.

― Reina del drama ― replico Fate.

No tenía muchos argumentos que oponer a aquello, de manera que me acomode contra el cómodo asiento de cuero del auto de Fate y trate de alisar las marcas que acababa de dejar con las uñas antes de que Fate se fijara en ellas.

― ¿Cuándo te libraste de Bardiche?

Bardiche era el viejo Land Rover de Fate. Era aún más viejo que mi auto, y lo tenía desde hacía siglos. Pero cuando había pasado a recogerme aquella tarde había llegado en un reluciente Range Rover nuevo, negro y con los asientos de cuero. Era casi sexy… Al menos tanto como lo pueda ser una maquina gigante como esa.

― No me he librado de ella ― contesto Fate, sonriendo para si ―. No me he librado de Bardiche, pero necesitaba una auto que inspirara más… Confianza a mis clientes. Un auto que no echara humo y que me ayudara a llegar d sin necesidad de llamar a una grúa.

Deslice los dedos por la inmaculada costura de mi asiento. No había duda de que Bardiche II era impresionante. Y también bastante cara. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado Fate para conseguir el dinero? Esperaba que no hubiera vendido un riñón, o algo parecido.

El reloj del tablero marcaba 20 minutos para las 4 de la tarde. En unos quince minutos más estaríamos en la mansión Sakura no mori. Los demás llegarían a las 4 para prepararse, pero Fate y to iríamos un poco antes para colgar los disfraces en las habitaciones de los invitados y comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Pensar en lo que iban a llevar los demás me hizo recordar las monstruosidades que iba a tener que ponerme yo durante el fin de semana.

Cerré los ojos, agite la cabeza y deje escapar un resoplido.

― Aun no puedo creer que Rein…

― ¡Supéralo ya! ― Medio grito Fate, interrumpiéndome.

Cerré la boca. Supongo que Rein no había saboteado mis planes a propósito. No debería estar molesta con ella, pero tenía que estar molesta con alguien, y ella era la única en la línea de fuego.

Fate me miro y le hice una mueca.

― De acuerdo ― dijo en tono conciliador ―. Puede que tengas un poco de razón ― no me gustó nada su tono comprensivo. Cuando Fate dejaba de bromear y me hablaba así solo suponía una cosa: problemas ―. ¿En que estaría pensando Rein al elegir a una chica que cambia de opinión cada 10 segundos para el papel de Constanza?

Estaba demasiado deprimida como para darle una respuesta adecuada. Permanecí en silencio mientras Fate salía de la autopista en dirección a la mansión Sakura no mori.

Sí, iba a interpretar durante todo el fin de semana el papel de Constanza Michaels, la sosa y anticuada hermana de la vicaría, el papel reservado para Fate. No había ni un destello de seda o chiffon en el vestuario de Constanza. Iba a tener que conformarme con el tweed, los estampados florales y unos monjiles zapatos sin tacón. Era espantoso. Mi único consuelo era que, como hermana de la vicaría Michelle, podría dar a Fate todos los coscorrones y tirones de oreja que quisiera sin que pudiera quejarse.

Unos minutos después salimos de la carretera por la que circulábamos y cruzamos unas impresionantes rejas. Por fin habíamos llegado. A travez de las oscuras hojas y troncos de los árboles que bordean el sendero se captaban destellos de grandes extensiones de hierba perfectamente cortada, de rosaledas y, finalmente, de una gran casa de ladrillo rojo frente a la que no tardamos en detenernos.

Ya había visto fotos de la mansión Sakura no mori, por supuesto. Sabía que era enorme y elegante, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que también era bonita, a pesar de sus tres pisos. Las ventanas eran grandes y estaban perfectamente proporcionadas, y las innumerables chimeneas que adornaban su tejado le daban un aire de casa de cuento.

Pensé que Signum Laevatein era una mujer con una garantía muy atractiva. Generaciones de tradición habían cementado sus pies al suelo; había sido criada para ser dueña de todo aquello, para crear una familia, no para deshacerla. Las mujeres como Laevatein Wolkenritter no salían corriendo. Nunca lo harían. Pero, ¿por qué me pondría aún más nerviosa pensar en aquello, en lugar de convencerme de que había depositado mis esperanzas en la mujer adecuada?

Fate apago el motor del auto y se volvió hacia mí.

― ¿Lista para salir… Constanza?

Le clave una uña en el hombro.

― Recuerda que Sócrates tuvo un final muy feo. Si no recuerdo mal, murió envenenado, y precisamente vamos a pasar un fin de semana de asesinato y misterio.

Fate sonrió.

― Según tengo entendido, Sócrates se autoinflingió aquel radical castigo.

La ignore.

― Ocúpate de sacar la ropa ― dije a la vez que señalaba la cajuela. Luego abrí mi puerta y salí del auto con un elegante movimiento de piernas. A continuación me encamine hacia la gran entrada de la mansión contoneándome según el mejor estilo Marilyn.

― Empiezo a comprender que lo impulso a hacerlo ― murmuro Fate a mis espaldas.

El resto de la tarde resulto ser frenético. Aún no había terminado de sacar toda la ropa de las bolsas cuando las hordas bajaron. A partir de aquel momento todo fue, "Nanoha, ¿puedes ayudarme con el zipper?", o "Nanoha, ¿cómo se ponen estas polainas?".

Apenas tuve tiempo de fijarme en el precioso descansillo con paredes de madera al que daban todas las habitaciones, ni en el elegante mobiliario que había en estas.

Rein había decretado que, una vez disfrazados, nadie podía verse hasta las 6, momento en que empezaría el alboroto. Solo yo podía ver a todo el mundo antes de las 6, y no pare de ir de una habitación a otra. Levi incluso tuvo el descaro de palmearme el trasero y pedirme si podía subirle una taza de té. Con la mirada que le dedique le deje bien claro donde metería esa taza de té si llegara a llevársela.

Cuando por fin termine de atender a todo el mundo, me refugie en mi habitación para cambiarme. Era la clase de habitación que solo sale en revistas. Todo era muy elegante y cremoso en ella, e incluso había una enorme cama de caoba con dosel. Suspire. Solo me queda un cuarto de hora para cambiarme. Sabía que tenía que quitarme el maquillaje, pero decidí dejarlo para el final. Normalmente no voy ni a la esquina sin maquillarme, y me costó verdadero esfuerzo quitármelo. No me mire en el espejo hasta que termine… Y lo que vi no fue precisamente bonito. Había restos de rímel oscuro en los bordes de mis ojos y un ligero tinte rojizo en torno a mis labios. Parecía una especie de payaso decadente.

Y "ella" estaba allí. Devolviéndome la mirada, suplicante.

Me volví rápidamente y, tras cepillarme el pelo, me puse el espantoso traje de tweed verde oliva que había pretendido que llevara Quattro y me calce unos zapatos de color marrón con cordones. Luego trabaje en mi maquillaje y no me mire hasta que termine. Cuando me atreví a hacerlo, decidí que si lo que quería Signum era "menos" lo iba a obtener de mi aquel fin de semana. Y ya que Quattro Scaglietti era definitivamente el "más", eso me ponía en ventaja. Seguí mirándome un rato y decidí que no estaba mal del todo.

Podía resultar externamente mojigata, pero la picara que llevaba dentro se mostraba vivita y coleando a través de mis ojos.

Cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta me sobresalte.

― ¿Quién es?

― Yo ― respondió Fate desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Eche un último vistazo a Constanza en el espejo, pensando en que le iba a enseñar un par de cosas aquel fin de semana, y luego fui a abrir.

No había vuelto a ver a Fate desde que habíamos llegado. Me había ofrecido a ayudarla con el disfraz, pero alego que ya resultaba bastante mandona cuando ella estaba vestida como para tener que aguantarme estando en ropa interior. Es una mujer imposible. Estoy segura de que no soy tan mala.

No sé porque me sentí tan conmocionada cuando abrí la puerta. No es que esperara ver a Fate con sus típicos vaqueros y el pelo suelto como siempre, pero, a pesar de que yo misma había elegido su ropa, el traje gris con corbatín incluido, no estaba preparada para la transformación.

Di un paso atrás y deje que Fate entrara en el dormitorio. Siempre había pensado que las vicarias eran mujeres inofensivas, de un género casi neutro, pero incluso con aquel severo traje, y el cabello perfectamente peinado y con un moño negro el final de su larga cabellera rubia, había un destello di picardía en su expresión, destello que no aminoro precisamente la traviesa mirada que me dedico de arriba abajo. Pero su mirada se volvió repentinamente cálida.

― Estas preciosa ― dijo, esforzándose por ponerse seria.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

― Parezco una aceituna rellena. Y espera a ver el ultimo toque ― me acerque el tocador, tome las gafas de pasta y me las puse descuidadamente. Una de las patas de las gafas estaba un poco suelta y se balancearon precariamente en el puente de mi nariz. Me volví y dedique a Fate una mirada desafiante, retándola a contradecirme.

Fate se acercó a mí, saco las manos de los bolsillos y me ajusto las gafas sin dejar de sonreír. Debió dejarlas en el sitio exacto, porque de pronto se aclaró todo lo que hasta entonces había sido borroso y me fije por primera vez en cómo se fundía el cálido color carmesí del centro de sus iris con el tono rojo obscuro de sus bordes. Se inclinó para besarme en la punta de la nariz, y luego dio un paso atrás.

― Siempre he sentido debilidad por las chicas con gafas ― dijo.

Trate de sonreír para agradecerle que hubiera dicho lo correcto para hacerme sentir mejor respecto a mi horrible traje de tweed pero, al parecer, tenía los labios pegados.

Al principio solo había pretendido que se sumara a mis quejas por el terrible traje que me había tocado llevar, pero Fate había hecho justo lo opuesto y había logrado hacerme sentir una inesperada calidez y confianza en mí misma. Me había dado lo que necesitaba incluso antes de que yo supiera de qué se trataba. Su talento para animarme era encantador, pero estaba fuera de mi control. Era algo que yo nunca podría dominar o manejar. Algo de lo que Fate podría privarme si quisiera. Y a ese nivel no me gustaba demasiado.

― ¿Estas preparada? ― Pregunto Fate a la vez que me ofrecía un brazo con exagerada galantería.

Me erguí sobre mis razonables zapatos, alce la barbilla y enlace mi brazo con el suyo. No era momento de sensiblerías.

― Nací preparada ― conteste mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos al descansillo de la escalera, Fate tiro de mi manga y me hizo mirar hacia abajo.

― Mira ― susurro en mi oído ―. Mira lo que has logrado.

Rein y el resto de los invitados estaban reunidos abajo, ataviados con sus trajes y vestidos de época estilo inglés. Ropa que yo había encontrado rebuscando en todos los mercadillos y tiendas de Tokio. Ropa y accesorios que me habían mantenido más de un día despierta hasta altas horas de la noche.

― Oh… ― Fue todo lo que dije.

Por un momento tuve la extraña sensación de haber sido catapultada 80 años atrás y de encontrarme contemplando una auténtica fiesta de los años treinta. ¿Realmente era aquella gente la misma a la que había tomado medidas 15 días atrás?

La peluca gris de Rein fue lo primero que atrajo mi atención. A pesar de que ella tiene el cabello grisáceo, insistió en que le consiguiera una peluca para completar el disfraz. Sostenía un bastón de ébano, pero cada vez que se emocionaba olvidaba apoyarse en él y empezaba a gesticular como una loca.

Solo detuve mí mirada en ella un momento, porque al instante me puse a buscar a Signum. La localice junto a Teana y Levi. Era más alta y guapa que ellas y su aspecto no resultaba especialmente distinto al habitual. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? A fin de cuentas, no se puede mejorar la perfección.

Teana y Levi estaban muy aseadas con sus chaquetas de una fila de botones, sus planchadísimos pantalones y rígidos cuellos blancos. Había hecho un buen trabajo con los disfraces de ellas. Satisfecha, traslade mi atención a las otras dos chicas del grupo.

Subaru deambulaba con su uniforme de doncella y coqueteaba con Signum con un descaro que habría hecho que la despidieran si hubiera sido una autentica doncella. Trate de no mirar a Quattro. El vestido de seda color burdeos que había seleccionado para ella realzaba demasiado bien su esbelta figura y los rizos que enmarcaban su rostro acentuaban sus maravillosos pómulos, que incluso yo debía admitir que eran su rasgo menos parecido al de un pato.

Rein nos localizó cuando alcanzamos el pie de la escalera.

― ¡Oh! ¡Mírense! ― Exclamo a la vez que dejaba el bastón en manos de Teana y corría hacia nosotros. Sonrió mientras miraba a Fate de arriba abajo ―. Vaya, vaya. Hola, vicaria ― casi ronroneó ―. Recuérdeme que le confiese todos mis pecados más tarde. Me temo que son muchos. No se escandalizara, ¿verdad?

Fate le devolvió la sonrisa.

― Haré todo lo posible, pero todo dependerá de lo traviesa que haya sido.

El batido de pestañas y el mohín de Rein llevaron las cosas demasiado lejos para mi gusto. Se suponía que debíamos ceñirnos a nuestro papel, pero Rein parecía estar a punto de babear sobre el vestido de cuello alto negro que le había buscado. Tosí, en parte para distraer su atención de Fate, pero sobre todo para salvar el tafetán del vestido.

Rein aparto su mirada de la reverendo Michelle y se pudo a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

― ¡La transformación es asombrosa! ― Murmuro ―. ¡Ni te habría reconocido! ― Finalmente se detuvo ante mí y, al fijarse en mis gafas, dejo escapar un gritito ―. ¿No es increíble? ― Pregunto mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba hacia el resto del grupo.

― Parezco un búho ― murmuré.

― Sabía que te lo tomarías bien ― dijo Rein con una risita junto a mi oído.

No dije nada para no desilusionarla. A fin de cuentas, necesitaba tenerla de buen humor aquel fin de semana, ¿no?

Una vez reunidos todos, Rein nos presentó a los organizadores del fin de semana de asesinato y misterio que había contratado, que representaban el papel de lord Edna Southerby, la esposa de Rein, y el ama de llaves. Nos dieron una breve explicación de cómo iba a ser el fin de semana, explicación que ignore en gran parte, y luego nos entregaron unos sobres blancos con los hombres de nuestros respectivos personajes.

Luego fuimos a la sala de estar. Era tan grande que había varias zonas distintas para sentarse. Los sofás y sillones de la más amplia de todas esas zonas se hallaban frente a una gran chimenea. Las paredes estaban llenas de retratos de los estirados miembros de la familia Laevatein, y el mobiliario encajaba a la perfección con el ambiente que se pretendía crear.

Contemplé mi sobre con suspicacia. Tuve la desagradable sensación de que las instrucciones que iba a encontrar dentro iban a mandar mis planes a la basura. Ya había resultado bastante desagradable enterarme de que lo que íbamos a celebrar era el compromiso de Robyn y Frances… Los personajes de Signum y Quattro.

― Lindy nos servirá algo de beber mientras leemos nuestras instrucciones ― dijo Rein mientras ocupaba un mullido sillón y asumía su papel de Lady Southerby fijando en nosotros sus ojos redondos y brillantes como cuentas de cristal.

― ¿Qué le gustaría tomar señorita? ― Pregunto una sedosa voz a mis espaldas. Estuve a punto de desmayarme del susto. Al volverme vi a la discreta ama de llaves que había conocido en casa de Signum.

― Le agradecería que no hiciera eso ― dije con el ceño fruncido ―. Además, creía que trabajaba en la casa de Tokio.

La señora Discreta, o Lindy, como ahora sabía que se llamaba, se limitó a alzar levemente las cejas a modo de reconocimiento.

― La señorita ha pensado que disfrutaría de un fin de semana en el campo y de la… ― hizo una pausa, como si le costara pronunciar las siguientes palabras ―… Oportunidad de disfrazarme y divertirme un poco.

Sus cejas dijeron lo contrario. De pronto sentí compasión por la pobre mujer. Busque a Signum con la mirada y vi que estaba enseñando un álbum de fotografías familiares a Quattro.

― ¿Qué puede ofrecerme que sea fuerte? ― Pregunte.

― ¿Qué le parecería un Gin Sling?

― Eso suena bien. Que sea un Gin Sling.

Lindy asintió, pero, antes de que se hubiera alejado dos pasos, Rein dijo desde su asiento.

― ¡Oh no! Eso no estaría bien, Lindy. No podemos permitir que la hermana dela vicaria que achispe ― una mirada directamente malvada destello en sus ojos ―. Nada de bebidas del demonio para ti, Constanza. ¡Tendrás que conformarte con algo "virgen"! ― Añadió, y a continuación rompió a reír como si acabara de decir algo realmente divertido.

Todo el mundo había dejado de hablar al escucharla, por supuesto, y todos rieron para seguirle la corriente. Incluso Signum. Yo me limite a empujar mis gafas hacia arriba por el puente de mi nariz, y simule que me daba igual… Y contuve la respuesta que le habría dado en otras circunstancias.

Fate apareció de pronto a mi lado y paso un brazo por mi cintura.

― Si estamos bebiendo según lo harían nuestros personajes ― dijo, mirando a Rein ―, creo que deberías darme tu Champagne y sustituirlo por un jugo de tomate.

Había que reconocer el mérito de Rein. Fuera debido a un privilegio de clase o a su mera voluntad, logro mantener el tipo. No se mostró en lo más mínimo afectada cuando río, terminó su copa de un trago y pidió un jugo de tomate a Lindy, que seguía detrás de mí.

― Sea lo sea que me traiga, estará bien ― dije.

― ¿Qué le parece un Ruego de la Doncella? ― Pregunto Lindy.

Rein sonrió de oreja a oreja y aplaudió.

― ¡Oh sí! Eso suena más adecuado.

La ignoré y asentí en dirección a Lindy.

― Gracias ― susurré a Fate, y luego me senté con toda la dignidad posible en el extremo de uno de los sofás.

Miré a Quattro, toda esbelta elegancia y perfección. Nadie habría hecho aquella "broma" con ella. Poseía esa clase de belleza de otro mundo que hacía pensar a las chicas en princesas medievales y querubines. Sin embargo yo era una diana fácil… ¡Incluso vestida de tweed!

Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que la fuente de todo mi poder residía en mi sex appeal, pero, por un instante, me pregunté si no se trataría más bien de una maldición, si siempre iba a ser objeto de deseo, pero nunca de devoción…

No. Eso era una estupidez. Por supuesto que inspiro devoción. A fin de cuentas, tenía a mis gatitas falderas. ¿Y qué podía ser más devoto que una gatita faldera? Con aquel pensamiento aplasté la desagradable sensación de inseguridad que me había poseído por un instante y me erguí en mi asiento.

Imaginé que me había librado de aquel horrible traje verde y que llevaba el de Quattro. Imaginé que volvía a tener los labios pintados y mis zapatos de tacón de aguja puestos y al instante empecé a sentirme mejor. Las cosas mejoraron aún más cuando probé el Ruego de la Doncella que me trajo Lindy. Un sorbo me bastó para saber que aquella bebida no había recibido el nombre precisamente por su inocencia. Lo más probable era que hicieran falta "súplicas" después de dos o tres de aquellos.

Seguía teniendo el sobre cerrado en la mano y decidí ver qué me esperaba el resto del fin de semana. Cuando eché un vistazo a las hojas que contenía tuve que reprimir un gemido. En su afán de que todo fuera perfecto, Rein había organizado el horario del fin de semana segundo a segundo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle ver a Signum lo interesante y atractiva que soy si no tenía tiempo para relacionarme?

Junto a un prolongado itinerario de actividades, tanto de interior como de exterior, planteadas para obtener pistas, había una meticulosa descripción del carácter de Constanza y algunos objetivos para la primera parte de la tarde. Había una cosa que debía mantener en secreto y otra que debía descubrir: por qué Harriet, mi hermana mayor, había adoptado una actitud tan protectora hacia mí durante las últimas semanas.

Fate acababa de sentarse junto a mí, en el espacio que yo tenía mentalmente para Signum, y se inclinó para leer mis hojas por encima de mi hombro.

― ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Doblé rápidamente el papel para que no pudiera ver nada.

― ¡Deja de husmear! ― Contesté, mirándola por encima de mis gafas.

― Resultas muy mona con esas gafas cuando te pones en plan mandón. Puede que incluso te permita darme más órdenes cuando volvamos a casa… Si prometes dejártelas puestas.

¿Ven? No hay manera de ganar con Fate. Es, y siempre será, imposible de amaestrar.

La golpeé en la nariz con el rollo de hojas de mis instrucciones.

― No te estás tomando esto en serio. Tu forma de hablar no se parece en nada a la que utilizarían unas hermanas.

― ¿Y si no quiero ser tu hermana?

Suspiré.

― Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo las cartas que nos ha dado el destino, ¿recuerdas?

― ¿Qué idiota te ha dicho eso?

Le dediqué una sonrisa y, sorprendentemente, ella no me la devolvió al instante. Pero soy bastante insistente, y seguí sonriendo hasta que vi cómo se curvaba ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

― Se supone que tengo que averiguar por qué has adoptado esa actitud tan protectora hacia mí durante las últimas semanas. ¿Puedes contármelo?

Fate negó con la cabeza y me mostró su sobre.

― No puedo hacerlo. Se supone que es un secreto.

― ¡Fate Testarossa! ¡Jamás en tu vida me has ocultado un secreto!

― Recuerda que soy Harriet ― dijo Fate a la vez que se levantaba ―. Y, por si te interesa saberlo, Fate sabe cómo mantener un secreto… Incluso contigo.

Dejé escapar una incrédula risita.

― No me lo creo.

Fate frunció el ceño, algo nada típico en ella.

― Si conocieras el secreto, ya no sería tal secreto, ¿no te parece? ― Antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándola, Fate volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Subaru y Lindy. Por la mirada de esta, no parecía especialmente enamorada de su compañera de crimen ―. Y ahora, si me disculpas ― añadió con aire soberbio ―, tengo que ir a sonsacarle algunos secretos familiares a Ruby Coggins, la doncella.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, aquí trayéndoles un capitulo más. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y como dijo Ishtar4 en el epilogo de su historia "La mujer que no soñé jamas" (muy buena por cierto, la recomiendo y Goooooooooooooooooooool de León a no eso fue el miercoles jejeje) pero si fue un gol por hacer publicidad jejejeje, bueno como dijo Ishtar4 sus reviews son nuestro mejor pago es fantástico saber que nos leen y que les gusta lo que escribimos y que quieren mas n.n

**Alia Ninfa**, si las ultimas frases de Fate fueron mortales, fueron indirectas muy directas jejeje.

**Sachikovirtual**, bueno se que no son muy largos pero son unas cuantas palabras mas largos, me hubiera gustado que fueran como los libros de la biblia pero la escritora tampoco es una maquina, pero igual los capítulos están interesantes y en cuanto a Nanoha... Bueno ya te darás cuenta en este capitulo n.n

**Fate-Escarlata**, ¡FELICIDADES! Atinaste el papel de Nanoha y por eso te has ganado un Autooooo de formal prisión n.n jejejejeje (lo se soy loca T_T ya no tengo remedio, la garantía de mi cerebro expiro a los 5 minutos de nacer)

**Isis-chan T.H**, La historia ya va a la mitad y si lo mejor esta por llegar de ahora en adelante, el NanoFate no sera tan obvio pero si hay un poco mas adelante.

Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero saber mas de ustedes. Cuidense Bye, bye.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Vuelveme loca** son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Acabé sentada entre Teana y Levi durante la comida. Signum estaba en el extremo de la larguísima mesa del comedor, dando conversación a una embelesada Quattro. Tras los dos primeros platos aún no sabía nada sobre Teana, y sabía demasiado sobre las lesiones que se había hecho Levi jugando al Soccer. Ni siquiera tenía a Fate para bromear, porque Subaru la había monopolizado.

Jugueteé en el plato con el resto de mi cordero. En realidad no tenía hambre, pero así me distraía de la minuciosa descripción que estaba haciendo Levi de su última operación en el hombro. Cuando alcé el rostro mi mirada se cruzó con la de uno las organizadoras del fin de semana. La que interpretaba el papel de lord Edna Southerby. Tras mirar un momento a Levi, me dedicó una compasiva sonrisa.

La cena fue tan aburrida que estuve a punto de subir a la mesa para ponerme a bailar un zapateado. Por fortuna, mi plan se vio frustrado cuando las luces se apagaron repentinamente, dejando el comedor sumido en una completa obscuridad.

Una de las chicas gritó.

― ¡Aaahhh!

Rein rió con apenas contenido regocijo, y la jugadora de Soccer que estaba a mi lado empezó a hacer infantiles y supuestamente espeluznantes ruiditos.

Ignoré todo aquello, concentrada en preparar un precipitado plan B. Estaba calculando si, amparada por la obscuridad, tendría tiempo de acercarme a Signum, plantarle un beso y luego volver corriendo a mi sitio antes de que las luces volverían a encenderse. Desafortunadamente, acababa de hacer mi silla hacia atrás cuando se hizo de nuevo la luz. Todos parpadeamos y miramos a nuestro alrededor.

Entonces lo vimos.

Lord Edna Southerby tenía el rostro en su plato de chuletas de cordero y un cuchillo clavado en la espalda.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Bueno, todos menos Quattro. Ya sabía quién era la que había gritado. Me volví para dedicarle una sonrisa desdeñosa y vi que estaba tan cerca de Signum que casi estaba sentada en su regazo. Aparté rápidamente la mirada, incapaz de ver a la mujer de mis sueños mostrándose tan protectora y caballerosa con ella, y centré mi atención en la supuestamente fallecida lord Edna Southerby. Lo dramático de la situación quedó ligeramente arruinado por el hecho de que, desde donde estaba, pude notar que seguía respirando.

Rein intento hablar en un tono temblorosamente adecuado cuando pidió a Lindy que llamara a la policía, pero era evidente que no estaba ni mucho menos disgustada por la muerte de su esposa. De hecho, parecía estar pasándolo en grande.

La organizadora y actriz que interpretaba el papel de la ama de llaves entró en aquel momento en el comedor, y nos pidió que contamináramos lo menos posible la escena del crimen y sugirió que nos retiráramos a la sala de estar. Una vez en ésta, cada uno de nosotros recibió un nuevo sobre.

Tras abrir el mío descubrí que debía averiguar si la prometida de Robyn era solo una cazafortunas, por qué había estado Robyn tan alterada últimamente, si lord Edna Southerby me había dejado algo en su testamento, y por qué Gaelle…

Alcé la mirada y vi que Signum estaba de pie ante una de las puertas acristaladas que daba a la terraza, momentáneamente apartado de la pegajosa Quattro, a quien Teana estaba informando de lo que había en su sobre. Vi que Fate se acercaba a esta y se ponían a hablar.

Estaba imaginando que Signum se volvía y, al verme, se encaminaba directamente hacía mí, cuando Lindy hizo pasar a la sala a una mujer con aspecto bastante desarreglado. Tras unos momentos se hizo patente que era otra de las actrices del equipo, que interpretaba el papel de una detective bastante negada para su trabajo. Acepté el vaso de vino de oporto que me ofreció Lindy mientras la detective ofrecía algunas sugerencias sobre los posibles motivos del crimen. Nos dejó un rato solos mientras investigada la escena del crimen y no tardó en volver con el arma asesina: un abridor de cartas dorado que fue rápidamente identificado por lady Southerby perteneciente a su esposa.

A diferencia de una investigación real, en la que los sospechosos serían interrogados de uno en uno, la detective Aixa nos interrogo en grupo, y pronto empezó a emerger un retrato de lord Edna Southerby.

Había sido una madre estricta, poco atenta, que siempre había favorecido a su hija mayor Robyn sobre su hermana Gaelle. También había sido una mujeriega empedernida, y había pistas sobre obscuros tratos financieros en el pasado. La detective hizo una llamada a una imaginaria abogada de la familia y nos reveló que lord Edna Southerby se había reunido con esta dos semanas antes para hacer un cambio en su testamento.

Nos esforzamos por mantenernos en nuestros papeles un rato, pero, en cuanto la detective se fue y nos pusimos a hablar unas con otras, las máscaras cayeron y empezamos a charlar informalmente sobre los resultados de los partidos de fútbol de la semana anterior y el próximo desfile de modas. Todos excepto Rein, que permaneció rígida y con cara de pocos amigos en su sillón y se negó a responder a quien no se dirigiera a ella como lady Southerby o Evangelina.

Me quité mis horribles gafas y las oculté tras una foto de Signum que se hallaba en la repisa. Luego me acerqué sutilmente hasta el grupo donde se hallaba ella y esperé a que hubiera un hueco en la conversación.

Recordé que Fate había dicho que "menos era más", y sólo batí un poco las pestañas a la vez que ladeaba atractivamente mi cabeza.

― Prima Robyn, permite que te exprese mis condolencias por tu pérdida ― dije a la vez que apoyaba una mano en su brazo y la dejaba ahí.

Signum se volvió y me miró con cierta perplejidad.

― Gracias.

Inhalé con suavidad. Lo hice con suavidad para evitar que saltara el botón superior de mi chaqueta, que apoyaba directamente sobre la parte más voluminosa de mis pechos.

― Siento curiosidad por algo. Lord Southerby… Tía Edna, quería decir… Siempre tuvo debilidad por mí. ¿No sabrás casualmente por qué?

Levi soltó una risotada.

― Es evidente que la vieja era una auténtica bribona con las damas ― me miro de arriba abajo y de pronto sentí que mi traje de tweed se volvía transparente ―. Y se me ocurren un par de buenos motivos ― añadió a la vez que fijaba la mirada en mi díscolo botón.

Sin embargo, Signum ni siquiera trató de mirarlo.

― Creo que a mi madre le caías bien por algún motivo ― dijo enigmáticamente ―, pero no sé cuál era.

Fate miro a Signum, luego a mí, y de nuevo a Signum.

― Supongo que no tenía nada que ver con la reunión que mantuvo tu madre con su abogada, ¿no? No me gustaría que nadie se atreviera a sugerir que mi… Hermana… Sería capaz de hacer algo inapropiado.

Signum parpadeó y embozó una sonrisa.

― Lo siento si he dicho algo inadecuado, prima. No pretendía sugerir que eras esa clase de chica.

Contuve el aliento y no lo solté hasta que una auténtica sonrisa floreció en mi rosto. Olvidé por completo dejar los labios entreabiertos, como Marilyn, y le dediqué la sonrisa más radiante de mi repertorio. No aparece a menudo gente que asuma que no soy una chica fácil, y me agrado la idea de que Signum estuviera siendo cuidadoso de mi honor.

Pareció momentáneamente sorprendido por mi despliegue de gratitud, pero enseguida me sonrió y vi que desaparecía el momentáneo brillo que había iluminado su mirada.

― Ya he tenido suficiente de esta tontería de las pistas ― exclamo de pronto Levi ―. ¡Creo que ha llegado el momento de ir al recreo!

Muy a mi pesar, los demás invitados manifestaron su acuerdo asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza, y nuestro pequeño grupo se dispersó en dirección a los sofás. Tras un largo rato de conversaciones intrascendentes sobre viejos conocidos y amigos comunes que no veían hacía tiempo, todos parecieron recordar que Fate y yo estábamos allí y volvieron su atención hacia nosotros.

Quattro fijó su atención en Fate, que estaba cómodamente sentada en el extremo de uno de los sofás con una copa de coñac en la mano.

― ¿A qué te dedicas, Fate? Y, por favor, no me digas que trabajas en una oficina, como el resto de estas pobres chicas.

Fate sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

― No empecé así, pero me temo que cada vez me veo más atada a la oficina. Soy dueña de mi propia compañía y construimos estructuras de exterior.

Intervine de inmediato al ver que me estaba quedando al margen de la conversación.

― Todo empezó cuando tenía 15 años y se construyó una casa en un árbol para esconderse de sus hermanas.

― Oh ― Quattro pareció perder su interés de repente. Sonrió a Fate, pero sus ojos habían perdido el brillo ―. Qué interesante… Vivir de algo que solía ser una afición.

― Si yo pudiera hacer eso ― se lamentó Subaru que, a pesar de seguir vestida de doncella, se había sentado con los demás ―. ¡He soñado toda la vida con que alguien me pagara por estar en la cama hasta las 12 y por pasarme luego la tarde de compras!

La tímida Teana apartó la mirada del suelo y miro a Fate.

― ¿Y qué clase de estructuras construyes?

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia ella, como si hubiera roto alguna regla.

Teana se ruborizó, pero se mantuvo en su terreno.

― Mi madre ha estado hablando de sustituir el viejo cenador ― tomó un largo trago de su jerez y volvió a fijar la mirada en sus zapatos.

Fate siguió mirando a los que la estaban juzgando, nada afectada por el poco interés que parecían mostrar por su profesión.

― Lo cierto ― dijo, y me dedico una significativa mirada ―, es que sería más preciso decir que mi empresa está especializada en estructuras de madera para pabellones externos y construcciones de jardín. Nuestro producto más conocido son las casas de lujo en los árboles.

― ¿Casas en los árboles? ― Las cejas de Quattro, inmaculadamente depiladas, prácticamente desaparecieron bajo el nacimiento de su cabello ―. ¡Qué pintoresco! Supongo que son casas para niños, ¿no?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Fate.

― Algunas sí. Pero es increíble la cantidad de adultos que fantasean con tener una casa propia en un árbol, algún lugar en el cual refugiarse del ajetreo de la vida diaria.

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.

― Pero no te referirás a lujo, lujo, ¿no? ― Dijo Quattro.

No lograba entender cuál era su problema. ¿No podía dejar el tema de una vez y reconocer que estaba siendo un poco intolerante respecto a la "afición" de Fate?

"Como tú", susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza. "Ya apenas te interesas en las cosas de Fate. Estás demasiado ocupada con tus propios asuntos, con tu propio negocio. Y ahora resulta que te molesta que otros hagan lo mismo".

Silencié la vocecita con un buen trago de oporto.

La mirada de Fate se endureció.

― El lujo es el lujo ― replicó directamente.

Quattro dejó escapar una risita.

― Pero una casa en un árbol siempre será un tanto… Elemental, ¿no?

― Un momento ― intervino Rein, que pareció olvidarse de interpretar su personaje por primera vez en toda la tarde ―. ¿Te refieres a lo que acaba de hacerse construir Christina Aguilera? Había un artículo sobre su nueva mansión en el periódico del domingo.

― ¿Christina Aguilera? ― Repitió Subaru ―. ¿La cantante?

Fate asintió.

― Ésa es una de mis casas. Fue muy divertido construirla: dos habitaciones, baño, cocina, un sistema de cine en casa y un equipo de sonido de alta gama. Dijo que quería tener una casa de invitados "diferente".

― ¿En un árbol? ― Insistió Quattro, que no parecía haberlo captado.

― En varios árboles ― aclaró Fate ―. La construimos entre tres pinos.

― ¿Y cuánto cuesta una de esas casas? ― Pregunto Levi.

Rein mencionó el precio que había visto en la revista, precio que rivalizaba por muchos ceros con el de mi apartamiento de una habitación.

Tome un nuevo sorbo de mi oporto para recuperarme, pero se me atragantó y empecé a toser como una loca. Fate me acompaño al recibidor para que pudiera desahogarme tosiendo sin audiencia, e hizo una indicación a Lindy para que trajera un vaso con agua.

Cuando finalmente me recuperé, alcé la mirada hacia la mujer de la que creía saberlo todo.

― ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te iba tan bien en los negocios?

Fate me dedico una mirada medio triste y medio afectuosa.

― Siempre te hablo de mi trabajo.

― Pero nunca lo habías puesto en cifras. Si lo hubieras hecho te habría puesto más atención.

― Si me hubieras escuchado en lugar de asentir y simular que lo estabas haciendo, tú misma lo habrías deducido.

Me sentí como un suflé desinflándose. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la mirada de mi mejor amiga.

― Lo siento. Debería haberte escuchado. Debería haber sabido que serías capaz de hacer algo maravilloso con algo tan normal como un cobertizo de jardín. Y debería haber presentado más atención. Se supone que soy tu amiga.

Lindy eligió aquel momento para volver con el vaso con agua. Mientras lo bebía noté que Fate me estaba mirando con una expresión nada típica de ella. Finalmente se inclinó y me besó en la frente.

― Ya va siendo hora de que te quites el antifaz. Te sorprendería lo que verías ― dijo y, sin añadir nada más se dio la vuelta y regresó al salón.

Como había supuesto, los jardines de la mansión incluían un lago. Alguien poco observador podría pensar que el lago era natural, pero la diminuta isla que había en el centro era demasiado pintoresca, y los sauces que lo bordeaban estaban agrupados de una forma demasiado armoniosa.

Hacía una brisa veraniega perfecta y las libélulas revoloteaban felizmente a nuestro alrededor y sobre el agua. Después de desayunar, Rein nos había hecho salir a dar un paseo. Hacía un día muy agradable para pasear, de manera que apenas hubo protestas. Pero mis planes para acaparar la atención de Signum se fueron a la basura. La pegajosa Quattro lo acaparó todo el rato.

No me quedó más remedio que reconocer que se le daba muy bien hacerlo. Si hubiera sido objetiva, habría aplaudido su estrategia… Pero no me sentía de humor para ser objetiva.

Entretanto, Rein no paró de quejarse de que no estábamos lo suficientemente centrados en nuestros respectivos personajes. Según ella, ésa era la causa de que aún no hubiéramos descubierto alguna pista significativa. Tras el almuerzo anunció la solución que se le había ocurrido: íbamos a dar un paseo en bote emparejados con alguna persona con la que apenas habíamos hablado.

Y así fue como acabé sentada en un bote de remos con la perfección al alcance de mis manos. ¡Por fin Rein había hecho algo bien! Me había emparejado con Signum. El escenario no habría podido ser más romántico ni queriendo. Incluso había una pareja de cisnes surcando las verdosas aguas del lago. ¿Sería aquello una señal? ¿Por fin Signum iba a ver la luz?

Fijé mi atención en sus fuertes brazos y aguardé expectante el delicioso cosquilleo que iba a recorrer de arriba abajo mi espina dorsal. Sucedería en un instante…

De acuerdo, tal vez necesitaba unos segundos más…

Fruncí el ceño, y me concentré en sus manos y muñecas, ya que el resto de sus brazos estaban cubiertos por la blusa y la chaqueta que vestía. Creí sentir un chispazo de algo. Desafortunadamente, apenas duró unos segundos.

Pero aquello no significaba nada, me dije. No estaba allí para sentir cosquilleos; estaba allí para hacer ver a Signum lo irresistible que era, y necesitaba concentrarme en aquel objetivo sin distracciones.

Decidí que el siguiente paso era hablar con ella para hacerle ver que tenía cerebro además de belleza. De hecho, y dado que la parte de la "belleza" estaba profundamente oculta bajo el horroroso traje de tweed que vestía, aquél era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

Los organizadores del fin de semana nos habían dicho que ya podíamos revelar alguna información confidencial sobre nuestros personajes, y decidí poner la bola en juego. Dediqué a Signum una mirada especialmente seductora y bajé el tono de voz.

― Si quieres puedo contarte unos de los oscuros secretos de Constanza.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos abandonado el muelle, Signum apartó su atención de los remos y me miró.

― De acuerdo.

Miré sus ojos azules y mi voz se volvió aún más ronca.

― Supongo que no es una información demasiado importante, pero allá va. Tengo, o, más bien, Constanza tiene, un libro de viajes sobre la India oculto en su equipaje. Al parecer, quiere ir a aquel país para ayudar a los pobres y necesitados, pero su hermana, Harriet, se niega a ayudarla a pagarse el boleto, o a darle una carta de recomendación para la sociedad misionera, así que está planeando su viaje en secreto.

Signum frunció el ceño.

― Supongo que necesita fondos.

Asentí.

― La sociedad misionera se ocupara de ella cuando llegue, pero necesita el dinero para el viaje en barco, y en esa época no debía resultar precisamente barato.

― Supongo que ése podría ser un motivo… ― Signum volvió la mirada hacia el barco de Fate y Rein, que nos estaba sobrepasando. Fate se había quitado la chaqueta y se había subido las mangas. Mirando su espalda supe que no estaba utilizando toda su capacidad para remar.

De pronto me sentí especialmente acalorada. Me pasé por la frente el pañuelo de encaje de Constanza.

― ¿Te está dando demasiado el sol? A pesar de tu cabello rojizo eres bastante pálida de piel ― dijo Signum, deliciosamente preocupada ―. Si lo prefieres, puedo acercarme a la orilla para remar a la sombre de los sauces.

― Eso sería maravilloso ― contesté con una sonrisa.

Además de no ponerme roja y sudorosa a causa del sol, así nos alejaríamos de los otros botes, especialmente del de Levi y Quattro, que habían empezado a dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Mientras Signum conducía el bote hacia la sombra de los sauces, charlamos un rato sobre el fin de semana. Me gustaba escucharla hablar. Tenía una forma muy analítica de pensar. No como yo. Mi mente salta de un tema a otro con preocupante frecuencia.

Signum frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y porque no quiere Harriet que su hermana vaya a la India? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el asesinato de lord Edna Southerby?

― No tengo ni idea ― volví la mirada y vi que el bote de Rein y Fate estaba más cerca ―. Trate de sacarle la información anoche a Harriet… A Fate, quería decir, pero se mostró muy evasiva.

― Yo tampoco logré obtener ninguna información de ella. Se mostró muy cautelosa. Si está ocultando algo, es importante.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

― ¿Crees que pudo ser ella? ― Susurré.

Signum se volvió a mirar a Fate.

― Tal vez. ¿Quién podría sospechar de una vicaria? Pero, ¿qué posible motivo podía tener para hacerlo?

Balanceé mis codos sobre mis rodillas y la miré. Me gustaba aún más cuando dejaba de parecer aburrida y se interesaba en algo. Su expresión, normalmente impenetrable, le hacía parecer más viva.

La situación era perfecta. Signum y yo estábamos solas y ella estaba inclinada hacia adelante, mirándome a los ojos. Hacía tiempo que soñaba con un momento como aquél, pero, ahora que lo estaba viviendo, noté que faltaba algo.

Seguía sin sentir ningún cosquilleo, ningún estremecimiento sensual. Miré a Signum de reojo.

― ¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta y te remangas la camisa? ― Pregunte de pronto.

Signum dejó de remar y me miró con expresión de completa confusión.

― ¿Disculpa?

Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza. Ni siquiera yo sabía cómo explicar mi absurda petición, pero me esmere todo lo posible.

― Debes sentir mucho calor con ese traje ― dije, esforzándome por parecer preocupada.

Signum frunció levemente el ceño mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. La dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó sobre el banco trasero del bote. Fate se la habría quitado y la habría dejado tirada en cualquier sitio. Por algún motivo, aquella prenda cuidadosamente doblada me inquietaba.

Al escuchar unas voces cercanas, me volví y vi que los otros tres botes estaban cerca de nosotros. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir el cosquilleo con todas aquellas mironas?

― ¡Hola! ― Saludo Levi.

No pude ver su rostro, porque estaba de espaldas a mí, pero la mirada de Quattro brillaba sospechosamente. No hacía falta ser muy listo para adivinar de quien había sido la idea de acercarse hacía la sombra de los sauces.

― ¡Cuidado, Levi! ― Exclamó Fate, que también estaba cerca y había dejado de remar.

Pero ya era un poco tarde. Levi no se molestó en mirar por encima de su hombro para comprobar quién estaba en su camino… Y acabó chocando con nosotros. El bote se balanceó peligrosamente y tuve que sujetarme a un lateral para no caer de cabeza al agua.

― ¡Maldita sea! ― Exclamé, y al instante lamenté mi expresión de clase baja, y me cubrí la boca con la mano.

Pero Levi parecía convenientemente sorda a cualquier crítica.

― Escucha, Sing ― dijo a la vez que sujetaba el lateral de nuestro bote ―. Mi hombro me está molestando y Quattro se niega a remar.

No me sorprendió oír aquello. Era obvio que los días de Soccer de Levi habían pasado. Lo que antes debió ser tenso y fuerte, se había vuelto bastante flácido. Debía pesar una tonelada.

― Vamos a tener que renunciar a esta tontería de remar ― añadió.

El bote de Rein y Fate también se había acercado, y ella debió escuchar las quejas de Levi.

― Tonterías, Levi. Seguro que puedes seguir remando.

Levi negó con la cabeza y volvió a señalar su hombro.

― Tendremos que dar la vuelta.

― Pero eso significa que una de nuestras parejas tendrá que remar, y no parece lo más adecuado, ¿no? ― Dijo Signum.

― Yo no sé remar ― dijo Quattro en tono de niña pretenciosa.

Signum miro a su hermana.

― Tú si sabes, Rein.

Rein río.

― ¿Con esta vestimenta? ― dijo a la vez que señalaba su rígido vestido negro ―. Se desgarraría en un segundo.

― No hay problema ― intervino Fate ―. Nanoha rema muy bien. Es fuerte como un buey.

Fate había puesto una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Estuve a punto de ponerme de pie para hacerla callar. Aparte de que acababa de compararme con un animal especialmente corpulento, sabía muy bien que yo quería estar con Signum. ¿A qué diablos estaba jugando? Si la hubiera tenido más cerca la habría estrangulado.

Entonces noté que nadie hablaba y que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en mí.

― No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres ― dijo Signum cautelosamente.

Yo sabía que estaba esperando a que tomara una decisión, pero no sabía qué le habría gustado que hiciera. Contemplé los demás rostros, la sonrisa triunfante de Quattro, los ojos suplicantes de Rein, la cálida mirada carmesí de Fate…

Me encogí de hombros.

― De acuerdo. Remaré ― si me cambiaba por Levi no podría estar con Signum, pero si podría asegurarme de llevar a Quattro al otro extremo del lago para mantenerla alejada de ella.

Levi y Signum maniobraron para unir lateralmente los botes y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Quattro se puso de pie y paso de un bote a otro.

― Hace un día precioso y no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera volver al interior ― dijo a la vez que dedicaba una radiante sonrisa a Signum que, sorprendentemente, no se la devolvió. ¡Me estaba mirando a mí!

― ¿Estás segura de que no te importa, Nanoha?

― Claro que no me importa ― dije, incitada por algo que vi en su expresión. No sé bien cómo, pero sabía que estaba impresionada.

Signum asintió brevemente y su expresión se volvió aún más cálida.

― En ese caso, sujeta bien el bote, Levi.

Me levanté y me dispuse a poner un pie en el bote de Levi. El plan consistía en poner a continuación el otro, pero, cuando acababa de hacerlo, Levi decidió hacer unos movimientos con su hombro lesionado, con tan mala fortuna que golpeó uno de los remos. Éste a su vez, golpeó el bote de Signum, lo que hizo que este se alejara del bote de Levi y empezara a balancearse. Así pasé de tener un pie puesto firmemente en cada bote a tener ambos en el aire.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola yo de nuevo. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y que sigan esta historia. Me encanta que les encante, esa era la idea desde un principio y ahora se que funciono y de ante mano quiero disculparme (hace una reverencia) este episodio esta cortito también pero espero subir otro el viernes para compensar. n.n **Isthar4** que bueno te guste la historia y no te apures por tu memoria, la mía es igual n.n y si el juego de asesinato y misterio es como clue pero en la vida real ¿no se si hayas visto la pelicula de Clue? esta muy interesante. Jeje me gusto eso que pusiste en tu ultimo Review, pero es cierto por ese grado de pu**z es que no se acercaba a ella pero te alegrara saber que todo ira mejorando. Bueno les dejo con la lectura y si todo sale bien les dejare otro capitulo el viernes o antes n.n ojala sea antes. Bueno lean y diviértanse. Bye, bye.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Vuélveme Loca** pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El agua que parecía tan perfecta estaba fría, olía mal y estaba muy lejos de parecer perfecta. Cuando aquellas turbias aguas se cerraron sobre mi cabeza, me asusté de verdad. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en cerrar la boca antes de caer, y el agua del lago invadió mi boca y mi nariz. Agité piernas y brazos, desesperada por encontrar la superficie, pero mis manos golpearon algo duro. Me llevó un par de minutos comprender que estaba debajo de unos de los botes. Abrí los ojos y vi dos confusas formas sobre mí y ningún hueco entre ellas.

Entonces fue cuando empecé a asustarme de verdad.

Agité con todas mis fuerzas las piernas para impulsarme hacía arriba, desesperada por salir a la superficie. Mi cabeza golpeó el casco de uno de los botes.

De pronto, algo me aferró por el torso y tiró de mí hacia un lado. Patalee con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía que mis pulmones me ardían a causa de la falta de aire. Entonces palpé con mi mano algo blando, algo que no era el bote ni el fondo cenagoso del lago.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Con una extraña parte de mi cerebro, pensé, "¡Que romántico! ¡Ha saltado para salvarme!". Pero la falta de aire en mis pulmones aparto de inmediato aquellos pensamientos, sustituyéndolos por urgencias más primarias.

Me aferre a ella con brazos y piernas mientras tiraba de mí hacia arriba, hasta que nuestras cabezas afloraron en la superficie. Después del silencio que reinaba bajo el agua, los gritos y chillidos de los que no se habían caído del bote resultaron ensordecedores. Enterré el rostro en su hombro para amortiguarlos.

Poco a poco recuperé la capacidad de pensar racionalmente. Tosí y jadeé, pensando que si hubiera sabido que aquello era todo lo que me habría hecho falta para acabar en brazos de alguien con un físico tan en forma, me habría tirado al lado el viernes, nada más llegar.

Me sentía totalmente vulnerable, pero, también, totalmente a salvo. Sabía que me tenía en sus brazos, pasara lo que pasara, no me soltaría.

¿Estuvo mal que consiguiera en aquel momento mi estremecimiento sensual?

A pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua, experimenté un intenso cosquilleo que ascendió por mis piernas y recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que me importaba en aquellos momentos era aferrarme a ella, sentir su aliento…

― ¿Se encuentra bien?

La pregunta llegó a mis oídos junto a otras frases de preocupación en diferentes tonos.

Estaba bien. Conmocionada, empapada y un poco humillada. Pero bien. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de abrir la boca para contestar.

Entonces reaccioné.

La voz. La voz que había formulado la pregunta era la de Signum.

De pronto me sentí como si acabaran de darme un puñetazo. Yo ya conocía el hombro en el que tenía apoyada mi cabeza. De hecho, era un hombro en el que había confiado casi toda mi vida. Pero el hecho de saber que no era Signum quien me tenía en brazos no cambió nada. Simplemente me aferré a ella con más fuerza.

― ¿Nanoha? ― Susurro Fate junto a mí oído ―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por el tono de su voz, comprendí que se había asustado tanto como yo. Alcé mi cabeza para mirarla, pero tenía el cabello medio pegado sobre los ojos, de manera que sólo la vi a medias.

Había algo intenso, primario y protector en la mirada de aquellos ojos carmesí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y asentí.

Un evidente alivio sustituyó la expresión preocupada de Fate. Dejé de aferrarme a ella con tanta fuerza y relajé las piernas… Pero las volví a alzar de inmediato al sentir que mis pies entraban en contacto con algo blanduzco. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido uno de mis zapatos.

También me di cuenta de que Fate no estaba moviendo las piernas para mantenernos a flote, lo que significaba que lo que había tocado con la punta del pie era… Era el fondo del lago. Gemí en alto. ¿De verdad había creído que me estaba ahogando en un lago con poco más de un metro de profundidad? ¡Que humillante! Ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a los demás, que seguían observándonos desde sus botes.

Dediqué a Fate una mirada de súplica. Sólo quería que captara mi desesperación. De amiga a amiga. De mujer a mujer.

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

― ¿Qué te parece si salimos del agua? ― dijo, y a continuación pasó un brazo bajo mis rodillas y se encaminó hacia tierra firme.

Afortunadamente, estábamos cerca de la orilla. Fate salió rápidamente del agua… Aunque no sé cómo se las arregló conmigo en brazos, mis curvas, y el empapado traje de tweed que vestía.

Una vez en tierra firme traté de bajarme de sus brazos, pero me lo impidió con una severa mirada.

― No tienes los zapatos ― dijo.

Rogué para que la tensión que capté en su voz y en su rostro no tuviera nada que ver con el esfuerzo de mantenerme en brazos.

― No puedes llevarme en brazos hasta la casa ― la voz me salió como un auténtico graznido ―. ¡El esfuerzo te mataría!

Fate se limitó a volverse para gritar a los demás que me llevaría de vuelta a Sakura no mori. A continuación se encaminó hacia los formales jardines que rodeaban la casa.

― Puedo caminar… En serio ― dije débilmente.

― Cállate, Nanoha ― replicó Fate, que empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

En el fondo me alegré de que siguiera llevándome en brazos. No suelo tener a menudo la oportunidad de comportarme como una damisela en apuros, al menos, no en serio, y sentí la tentación de disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Miré por encima del hombro de Fate hacía donde habían quedado nuestros compañeros. Me pregunté si Signum estaría al menos un poco celosa.

¡Guau!

Aquello sí que resulto extraño.

Por primera vez en dos meses, pensar en Signum Laevatein Wolkenritter no me dejó sin aliento. Entonces me hice una pregunta bastante importante: ¿Por qué no había saltado ella a rescatarme? A fin de cuentas, estaba más cerca de mí que Fate.

― Me siento tan humillada ― murmuré contra su hombro.

― Quienes deberían sentirse humillados son Quattro y Levi. La actitud de Quattro ha sido tramposa y egoísta, y Levi es… Bueno, es una…

― ¿Imbécil? ― Sugerí.

Fate río, y la deliciosa vibración que recorrió mi cuerpo hizo que me sintiera más cálida. Me aferré con más fuerza a su cuello.

― Ni yo misma la habría descrito mejor ― Fate me miró, sonriente ―. En cualquier caso, hay que ver el lado positivo.

Me pregunté qué podía tener de positivo oler a ciénaga, y estar empapada además de avergonzada.

― En primer lugar, tus gafas se han hundido en el lago, de manera que no tendrás que volver a ponértelas ― me llevé una mano al rostro y comprobé que Fate tenía razón ―. En realidad me siento ligeramente decepcionada por eso ― añadió. Y, en segundo lugar, no va a haber manera de salvar tu traje de tweed para el fin de semana. Vas a tener que ponerte alguna otra cosa.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

― ¡Eres una genio! ¡Sabía que había un buen motivo para mantenerte cerca!

Afortunadamente, había acudido con recambios por si alguien tenía algún problema con su disfraz. Había un bonito vestido rojo que había seleccionado por si la que tenía algún problema era Quattro, pero ahora tenía una excusa perfecta para ponérmelo.

Apoyé de nuevo la cabeza en el hombro de Fate y suspiré. No entendía como estaba logrando mantenerme en brazos tanto tiempo. La alta y delgada adolescente que había conocido se había convertido en toda una mujer fuerte y resistente sin que apenas me enterara.

― ¿Fate? ― Susurré.

― ¿Si?

Cerré los ojos y aspiré el resto de aroma del perfume que la cenagosa agua del lago no había logrado borrar.

― Supongo que no soy precisamente ligera como una pluma, ¿no? ― ¿Por qué no soñar?

Fate se limitó a reír y a alzarme y estrecharme un poco más entre sus brazos. ¿Y que hice yo? Acurrucarme contra ella, sonreír para mí, y disfrutar del paseo.

Una hora después bajé las escaleras de roble de la mansión con una radiante sonrisa. Estaba limpia, olía de maravilla y me había puesto el precioso vestido rojo. No era un vestido sin espalda, como el de Quattro, pero era muy bonito y tenía un escote bastante atrevido.

Lo más probable era que mi personaje, Constanza, se hubiera opuesto a que me lo pusiera, pero, después de la humillación que había experimentado en el lago, merecía una dosis de confianza en mí misma, y tampoco podía decirse que fuera vestida como una vampiresa.

Estaba llegando al final de las escaleras cuando vi a Rein al pie de ésta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

― ¿Se puede saber qué llevas puesto? ― Preguntó.

Decidí que la mejor defensa era otra pregunta.

― Es un vestido precioso, ¿verdad? ― Rein abrió la boca para contestar, pero me adelanté a ella ―. No te preocupes… Es auténtico.

Rein me tomó del brazo y me hizo entrar en una especie de estudio cuya puerta daba al vestíbulo.

― Me da igual que sea auténtico ― dijo, tensa ―. No es adecuado para tu personaje.

Empecé a poner excusas bien razonadas, pero me interrumpí al ver que Rein se dejaba caer en un sillón de cuero con expresión abatida.

― ¿Qué más da? ― Murmuró ―. Nadie se está molestando en interpretar su papel adecuadamente. Con o sin vestido rojo, el fin de semana va a ser un desastre.

Me hubiera gustado poder decirle que no era cierto, que todas estábamos entregadas de lleno a disfrutar del fin de semana, pero sabía que Rein tenía razón.

― Hay un montón de estúpidas pistas dispersas por toda la casa ― continuó ―. Mira, ahí hay una ― tomó un sobre dirigido a lord Edna Southerby que se hallaba obviamente expuesto en el centro del escritorio ―. ¿Y crees que alguien ha encontrado alguna? No. Porque todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado haciendo el tonto.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver que sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente. Nunca había visto a Rein tan cerca de las lágrimas. Me apoyé contra el escritorio y esperé a que me mirara.

― Pero, además de resolver el misterio, es lógico que todo el mundo haya venido a pasarlo bien y divertirse, ¿no te parece?

― Ya lo sé ― contestó Rein, aún más abatida ―. ¿Pero como voy a quedar cuando todas regresen a Tokio y cuenten a sus amigas que han venido a pasar un fin de semana de misterio y asesinato en esta mansión y que nadie se molestó en resolverlo?

Tragué saliva. Rein tenía razón en eso.

― Mírame, Nanoha ― continuó Rein en tono cansado ―. Yo no soy como tú. Tengo 26 años y no tengo ningún título. No puedo dirigir mi propio negocio, como tú. ¡Ni siquiera podría conservar un trabajo! Lo único que tengo es mi reputación como la anfitriona más creativa del sureste de Tokio. Si este fin de semana resulta ser un desastre, ya puedo despedirme de mi reputación ― volvió a dejar el sobre en la mesa ―. Tienes suerte de no vivir en mi mundo ― dijo con un suspiro ―. Las mujeres son tan maliciosas y despiadadas… Siempre están buscando la oportunidad de hundirte para poder subir a la cima, y en este mundillo, la posición lo es todo ― río con ironía ―. Puede que yo sea una casi completa inútil, pero al menos soy la mejor en esto… ¿Me entiendes?

Sonreí, asentí y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

― ¿Adónde vas? ― Preguntó Rein, preocupada.

― Arriba, a cambiarme ― contesté ―. ¡Y después vamos a ocuparnos juntas de que esas haraganas resuelvan el misterio y además se lo pasen en grande!

Una vez más se quedaron mirándome sin habla. Tal vez se debiera al horrendo vestido de flores que me había puesto a toda prisa para poder bajar antes de que todo el mundo subiera a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para la cena, pero sospechaba que el silencio reinante se debía más a la charla que acababa de darles sobre "cómo sacar el máximo rendimiento al fin de semana de misterio y asesinato".

― Vamos ― dije en tono de maestra de preescolar ―. Será divertido desempolvar todas esas telarañas mentales y utilizar por una vez nuestra materia gris. ¿No las ambientan lo suficiente sus trajes?

Hubo un murmullo generalizado en el grupo. Fate me observaba con una expresión muy parecida al orgullo y Signum se levantó.

― Si hay pistas dispersas por esta vieja y destartalada casa, más vale que vayamos a encontrarlas ― dijo.

En cuanto Signum se puso de pie, todas la imitaron y salieron de la sala de estar. Al pasar junto a mí, apoyó una mano en mi brazo desnudo y se inclinó para decirme algo al oído.

― Bien hecho. Pensaba que lo que había organizado Rein iba a ser una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora creo que voy a divertirme.

Me quedé mirándola con la boca más abierta de lo debido.

Singum Laevatein acababa de tocarme voluntariamente. Los milagros existían.

Rein había decretado que aquella tarde todos deberíamos vestir formalmente para la cena, de manera que, tras pasar alrededor de una hora resolviendo pistas, nos separamos para ir a vestirnos. Cuando salía de mi habitación, vi a Fate con la mano en la manilla de una puerta del primer piso.

― No deberías entrar ahí ― dije a sus espaldas ―. Creo que es la habitación de Signum.

Cuando Fate se volvió experimenté de nuevo la sensación que había tenido al verla vestida de esas forma el día anterior. Le sentaba increíblemente bien aquel traje clásico. Tan bien, que se me secó la boca.

― ¿No es éste el dormitorio de lord Edna Southerby? ― Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

― No. Es el siguiente.

Fate sonrió con una expresión demasiado maliciosa para una supuesta vicaria.

― ¿Echamos un vistazo de todos modos?

Le di una palmada en la mano para que la retirara de la manilla. Me había pasado la vida dando manotazos y codazos a Fate, pero, por algún motivo no logré explicarme, sentí que tocándola había cruzado una línea que antes no sabía que estaba allí.

― ¡Solo estaba bromeando! ― Protestó Fate mientras se frotaba la mano ―. ¿Y no crees que estás demasiado lanzada con lo de resolver el misterio?

― "Lanzada" es mi segundo nombre ― dije con altivez mientas me acercaba a la puerta correcta. Cuando me volví, vi que Fate no se había movido.

― No me digas ― dijo, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

Estoy acostumbrada a saber con exactitud dónde han posado su mirada las mujeres cuando estoy de espaldas a ellas. ¿Qué sentido tiene perfeccionar un balanceo de caderas que les hace babear si no sabes si está surtiendo en efecto deseado?

¿Era mi imaginación, o acababa de posar Fate su mirada mucho más abajo de lo que habría esperado?

Volví a experimentar la incómoda sensación de no saber qué hacer, lo que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran intensamente. Esperé a que Fate se reuniera conmigo y abrí la pesada puerta del dormitorio.

― Pensaba que ibas a cambiarte ― dijo Fate.

Bajé la mirada hacia el sencillo vestido color crema que me había puesto. Era evidente que me había cambiado, y también era evidente que no había elegido el vestido que habría elegido si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Sería a eso a lo que se refería Fate?

― Me he cambiado ― repliqué con el ceño fruncido.

Fate no contestó. Se limito a mirarme como si estuviera tratando de ver más allá del escaso maquillaje que me había puesto, como si quisiera volverme al revés con el mero poder de su mirada.

Entré en la habitación y me puse a buscar pistas mientras Fate seguía sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Finalmente me volví y le lancé una mirada desafiante.

― ¡No te quedes ahí como lela! ¡Échame una mano!

No nos llevó mucho rato encontrar un papel de aspecto antiguo cuidadosamente doblado en el interior del cajón de una mesilla de noche. Lo desdoblé y comprobé que se trataba de un viejo certificado de nacimiento. Antes de llegar al final me quedé boquiabierta.

― ¡Es mi certificado de nacimiento! El de Constanza, quiero decir. ¡Y mira! ¡Hay un espacio en blanco donde debería estar una de las madres! ― Mire a Fate ―. ¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa?

Fate me quitó el papel de las manos y nuestros dedos se rozaron.

No fue un accidente. Lo hice a propósito.

Y, por la forma en que nos sostuvimos mutuamente la mirada, supe que ella también.

Contuve el aliento. Si hubiera sido cualquiera otra, habría jurado que estaba a punto de besarme. Y resulto aún más extraño que fuera ella quien apartara primero la mirada para centrarla de nuevo en el amarillento documento.

― No sólo debemos preguntarnos por qué hay un espacio en blanco donde debería figurar el nombre de la otra madre; también habría que saber por qué hay una copia de tu certificado de nacimiento en el dormitorio de lord Edna Southerby ― dijo Fate sin mirarme.

Escuché las palabras, pero pasaron por mi cerebro sin dejar rastro. Estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño. Era como si hubiera salido del lago a un universo paralelo, un mundo engañosamente similar, pero en el que nada era normal.

Estaba tratando de procesar lo que había dicho Fate cuando sonó el gong que avisa de que la cena estaba lista. Se oyeron ruidos en el descansillo y el sonido de gente bajando las escaleras.

― Por fin tengo una pista ― dije mientras volvía a doblar el papel ―. Es hora de que hagamos algo al respecto.

Fate me estaba dedicando otra de sus penetrantes miradas. De pronto alargó su mano hacia mí. Cuando le ofrecí el certificado de nacimiento, río, lo tomo delicadamente de mis manos y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Luego repitió el gesto con su mano y, en aquella ocasión, sus cálidos dedos se cerraron en torno a los míos.

― Ya es la hora ― dijo, y me besó los nudillos. Luego salimos de la habitación ―. Veamos qué nuevos acontecimientos desata esta revelación.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola , aquí de nuevo actualizando un poco mas rápido para alegría de algunos y para tristeza de otros, ya que como le dije esta historia tiene 11 capítulos y ya solo quedan 3 para terminar. y por desgracia este capítulo creo es el más corto de toda la historia, es el más corto hasta ahora. Pero no todo es malo. A partir de ahora la historia se pone mas interesante y habrá el nanofate tan esperado por muchas de mis lectoras. Agárrense porque las cosas se ponen buenas ahora (ADVERTENCIA... "NO HAY SEXO" por desgracia u.u), es una novela romántica por lo que no lleva ese tipo de escenas :p , lo que me lleva a hacer una pequeña aclaración, mi historia no solo tiene los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, sino que esta hecha yuri, en la historia Nanoha se llama Coreen, Fate se llama Adam y Signum Nicholas, así que si alguien la encuentra no esperen ver personajes enteramente femeninos, eso es responsabilidad enteramente mía n.n Bueno lean, disfruten y emocionense n.n Bye, bye.

**Magical Gril Lyrical Nanoha** y **Vuelveme loca** son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Fate y yo no estuvimos sentadas juntas durante la cena. Tal vez era lo mejor. Yo había dicho que iba a ayudar a Rein a lograr que aquel fin de semana fuera un éxito, pero diversos pensamientos sobre Fate, la forma en que me había mirado en el dormitorio, su manera de sostenerme la mano mientras bajábamos la escalera, estaban afectando mi capacidad para resolver pistas. La cosa habría sido peor si hubiéramos estado sentadas una junto a la otra. Era como si hubiera una nueva Fate en la casa, una Fate distinta a la chica que yo había visto convertirse en mujer. Y, aunque conocía bastante bien a la vieja Fate, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de la nueva Fate.

En cuanto terminamos de comer, la mesa se convirtió en nuestro centro de investigación. Todos sacamos las pistas que habíamos encontrado: secretas cartas de amor, resguardos de apuestas, un revólver de plástico y una copia del testamento de lord Edna Southerby. Tras un acalorado cambio de ideas llegamos a la conclusión de que ella había sido una chica muy mala durante su existencia.

Al parecer sus hijas tenían serios motivos para preocuparse por su herencia, que corría el peligro de caer en manos de diversas hijas ilegitimas y novias cazafortunas. Además, su mala suerte en las apuestas la habían empujado a utilizar fraudulentamente la fortuna familiar y a tratar de ocultar el rastro de sus fechorías.

Cada uno de los presentes tenía sus motivos para desear la muerte de lord Edna Southerby, motivos que iban de los celos a la codicia, de la venganza al deseo de proteger a los seres amados. Lo cierto era que todo resultaba bastante emocionante. Aún seguíamos reflexionando sobre el asunto cuando, tras los postres, nos retiramos a la sala de estar. Un grupo pensaba que Robyn había asesinado a su madre, ansiosa por heredar su fortuna antes de que cambiara el testamento, mientras otro estaba convencido de que la pobre Ruby, la doncella, que se había pasado meses rechazando las insinuaciones de la vieja libidinosa, la había matado en su afán por conservar su virginidad y su ingresos.

Miré a Rein, que sonreía mientras atendía a la acalorada discusión que mantenían Levi y Subaru sobre el verdadero motivo del descubrimiento de la corbata de lord Edna Southerby en las habitaciones de la doncella. Cuando Subaru amenazó a Levi con denunciarla por difamación, y creo que lo dijo medio en serio, Rein intervino.

― ¿Qué te parece si tocas un poco el piano, Teana? Creo que no nos vendría mal un poco de música para liberar tensiones.

Teana se levantó, sonriente, y se encaminó hacia el piano que se hallaba a un extremo de la sala.

― Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras. He estado practicando algunas piezas adecuadas ― añadió mientras se sentaba en el taburete del piano.

Rein golpeó el suelo con su bastón para llamar la atención de los demás.

― Y luego los jóvenes pueden bailar el foxtrot. Pero convendría que apartaron los asientos y dejarán un espacio junto a los ventanales ― miro a todos con sus ojitos redondos y brillantes y volvió a golpear el suelo con su bastón ―. ¡Adelante, muchachos!

Teana flexionó los dedos y se puso a tocar, impresionándonos con una serie de canciones. Mi madre solía cantar aquellas canciones. Una parte de mí no quería escucharlas. No había sido capaz de escuchar sus canciones favoritas durante mucho tiempo tras su muerte.

Pero tras la primera punzada de temor y pena me relajé y di la bienvenida a todas aquellas notas y melodías. Tal vez se debió a que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, o a que Constanza me daba cierta distancia, pero escuchar aquellas canciones hizo que sintiera que me estaba reencontrando con viejos amigos. No tardé mucho en ponerme a tararear y llevar el ritmo con los dedos en el brazo del sofá. Levi, que llevaba toda la tarde automedicándose con vino para aliviar su hombro, empezó a hacer lo mismo, pero más alto. Traté de ignorarla, pero cuando empezó a asesinar la canción, que era la favorita de mi madre, estuve a punto se ahorcarla.

― Tu madre era cantante, ¿no? ― dijo Rein desde su silla ―. ¿Por qué no te levantas y la cantas como es debido para nosotros? Así lograremos olvidar la versión de Levi y te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

Levi, que había estado sentada muy cómodamente en uno de los sofás mientras cantaba, alzó la cabeza.

― Lo estaba haciendo perfectamente, muchas gracias ― tomó un sorbo de su vaso de vino y me dedicó una mirada desafiante ―: Pero si la señorita puede hacerlo mejor, me gustaría verlo.

― No sería adecuado para la hermana de una vicaria y futura misionera cantar en público.

Levi me dedicó una mirada con la que dejó bien claro que no me consideraba precisamente la hermana de una vicaria.

― Piensa que estás cantando un himno religioso ― dijo en tono altanero.

Sentí la tentación de levantarme y darle lo que se merecía. Eso es lo que habría hecho Nanoha, pero era posible que Constanza tuviera otras ideas al respecto, y no quería estropearle la tarde a Rein. Además, tan soló me escucharían Levi, Teana y Rein, porque los demás habían salido a la terraza con sus bebidas en cuanto Lindy había abierto las puertas.

― Como quieras ― dije en tono descortés, y me encaminé hacia el piano.

Teana volvió a tocar la canción y, antes de que se adueñara de mí el miedo escénico, la introducción acabó y yo estaba cantando.

Cerré los ojos.

Aunque no tenía la experiencia de mi madre, había heredado su voz. Siempre había rehuido parecerme a ella, imitarla en cualquier aspecto, pero, cantando la letra de una de las canciones que tan a menudo le había escuchado, me sentí más cerca que nunca de ella. Mi mente se llenó de recuerdos felices. Mamá sonriendo, riendo y cantando. Mamá queriéndome.

Recordé lo feliz que fue hasta que mi otra madre se marcho, cómo se iluminaba su mirada cuando estaba con ella. A pesar de que solo fue un instante, sentí la intensa calidez de su amor. por primera vez la comprendí un poco mejor, comprendí lo embriagador que debió ser aquel sentimiento, y que hiciera todo imaginable por aferrarse a ella.

Mi valor creció cuando empezaba la segunda estrofa y abrí los ojos. No fue buena idea. Descubrí que mi audiencia había aumentado. Fate, Subaru, Quattro y Signum habían vuelto a entrar y me observaban con evidente curiosidad. Temí olvidar la letra, o la música, pero, de algún modo, logré seguir cantando.

Cuando llegué a la parte en que hablaba de mirar a alguien por primavera vez y darme cuenta de que, finalmente, había encontrado mi alma gemela, me armé de coraje y miré en su dirección.

Creí percibir en la expresión de Signum todo lo que había fantaseado ver en ella, y me propuse mantener allí la mirada, pero, por algún motivo, seguí deambulando con ella hasta toparme de lleno con un muro de ladrillos. ¿O se trataba tan sólo de unos cálidos ojos carmesí?

Seguí cantando en piloto automático mientras otra parte de mí se veía atrapada en una extraña burbuja en la que sólo dos cosas no parecían confusas y desenfocadas.

Fate.

Y yo.

Canté sobre sonreír, y ella sonrío. Canté sobre magia, y ella me envolvió en ésta con tan sólo sostener mi mirada. Canté sobre encontrar el amor, y algo en mi interior se acaloró y derritió. No logré apartar la mirada hasta que sonó la última nota del piano.

La canción había acabado. La sensación se había esfumado. Volví a mi interior mientras los aplausos resonaban en mis oídos.

Rein se levantó de su asiento.

― Creo que no podemos mejorar eso, así que, ¿por qué no ponemos algunos vinilos en el gramófono y bailamos un poco? ― dijo a la vez que hacía una seña a Lindy.

Teana se levantó del taburete del piano y me besó en la mejilla. Cuando se apartó, vi que Signum se encaminaba hacia mí y me ofrecía su mano.

― ¿Me harías el honor…?

Asentí en silencio y deslicé mi mano en la suya. Me condujo hasta la improvisada pista de baile y me tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Finalmente estaba donde había querido estar desde hacía varias semanas.

¿O no?

Todo resultaba prefecto bailando con Signum. Apoyaba su cálida mano con seguridad en mi espalda mientras me guiaba por la pista de baile. Me hablaba con delicadeza mientras me sonreía con la mirada…

Pero no sentía que bailar con ella fuera un sueño hecho realidad; más bien, suponía un esfuerzo. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que no me sentí decepcionada. En lugar de eso, lo que experimenté fue la horrible sensación que se tiene cuando sabes que deberías de estar en un sitio distinto, haciendo otra cosa. Casi agradecí a Quattro que viniera a sustituirme cuando la aguja del gramófono salto a otra canción.

Cuando me aparté de los brazos de Signum supe que Fate estaba a mis espaldas, esperando que me volviera para tomarme entre sus brazos.

― No sabía que podías cantar tan bien ― susurró junto a mi oído, y sentí que toda una seria de pequeños fuegos artificiales detonaban en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

― Tú no eres la única que tiene secretos, Testarossa ― dije, aunque no logre hacerlo en son de broma. El aire que nos rodeaba parecía demasiado cargado para utilizar nuestra habitual frivolidad.

Fate no sonreía mientras bailábamos. Si siquiera hablaba. Yo tan sólo era consiente de sus firmes dedos en mi mano, de la delicada palma de su otra mano apoyada en la parte baja de mi espalda. No fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Era demasiado intensa, estaba demasiado llena de mensajes que me asustaba descifrar, de manera que, cuando la aguja del gramófono saltó a una canción más lenta, apoyé mi sien contra su mejilla y cerré los ojos.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, pero, sin apenas darme cuenta, acabamos en la terraza, bailando bajo la luz de la luna. De pronto, Fate dejó de bailar. La delicadeza y franqueza con que me miró hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Apenas pude respirar. Sentí que una puerta se habría en mi interior.

Fate alzó una mano, me acarició la mejilla y luego la deslizó hasta mi cabello. Sabía lo que se avecinaba… Y no lo sabía. No llegaba lograr a creer que fuera cierto, que era con Fate con quien estaba bailando a la luz de la luna. Me quedé muy quieta.

Fate inclinó la cabeza y nuestros labios se rozaron un momento antes de que se apartara un poco. Cerré los ojos y esperé mientras sentía que en mi interior crecía un intenso anhelo. No bromeé ni dije nada. Me rendí. Tal vez era la primera ocasión en que lo hacía.

Como recompensa obtuve lo que realmente deseaba, porque Fate sabía besar de verdad. Sus labios rozaron los míos lenta y tentadoramente, pero su beso adquirió intensidad tan rápidamente que no supe qué hacer. Sentí que estaba cayendo al vacío y, al mismo tiempo, que me estaban sujetando.

Sentí que me perdía, que el sentido del tiempo, la gravedad y la capacidad de pensar me abandonaban.

Por eso tenía que poner freno a la situación.

Y por eso apoyé ambas manos sobre el pecho de Fate y la empujé con delicadeza.

Parpadeé y la miré a los ojos.

― ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Fate embozó una sonrisa.

― Ya lo sabes.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía porque me había besado? No conscientemente, desde luego. Pero a un nivel primario, instintivo, sabía que lo sabía.

Me han dicho a menudo que es muy fácil leer en mí lexpresión las emociones que experimento y, por la forma de mirarme de Fate, debía estar asistiendo a todo un despliegue de éstas.

― De acuerdo ― murmuró ―. De momento te seguiré la corriente.

Volví la mirada hacía la sala de estar y vi que Signum había dejado de bailar con Quattro. No dejaba de mirar en nuestra dirección mientras hablaba con Teana, pero era imposible saber si podía vernos.

― ¿Crees que estaba mirando?

La voz de Fate sonó con una dureza muy poco habitual en ella. Cuando la miré tuve la sensación de que su mirada se había vuelto de acero.

―Yo… Yo…

No negué la acusación de Fate, en parte porque la lengua no me funcionaba bien y en parte porque sentía que me convenía tener una ruta de escape… Aunque no sabía con exactitud de qué quería escaparme.

Fate dio un paso hacía mí y yo di un paso hacía atrás.

― Creía que habías superado la fase de los jugueteos, Nanoha, pero, si eso es lo que quieres, vamos a asegurarnos de que le queden las cosas bien claras.

En aquella ocasión no hubo ternura ni delicadeza. El beso de Fate fue poderoso, impactante, hambriento… ¡Y muy ardiente! Sin pensármelo dos veces, la rodeé con los brazos por el cuello y le devolví el beso con la misma pasión. Cuando Fate dejó escapar un ronco gemido, sentí que toda cordura me abandonaba.

Finalmente, la bruma se despejó y sentí que se apartaba de mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos y la miré, decidí que nunca la había visto en aquel estado. ¿Dónde estaba la sonriente, bromista, cómoda y segura Fate? La que tenía ante mí parecía directamente peligrosa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello a la vez que movía la cabeza.

― ¡Qué idiota soy! Incluso después de todos estos años… ― dio unos pasos atrás y su expresión se endureció aun más ―. Debo admitir que ha sido toda una representación señorita Takamachi. Debes de estar realmente desesperada por liga con esa tipa ― añadió y, a continuación, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por la terraza hacía la esquina de la casa.

Corrí tras ella.

― ¿Fate? ¡Fate!

Se detuvo de pronto y casi me doy de lleno contra su espalda. Se volvió lentamente.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó en tono cansado.

Mi corazón se había desbocado. No tenía un plan, y yo siempre tenía un plan en lo referente a mis conquistas. Es imposible entrenar o manipular a las mujeres sin tener uno. Pero mis instintos volvieron a dominar la situación. Tomé el rostro de Fate entre mis manos. Apenas veía su rosto, pero creo que cerró los ojos a la vez que hacía un ruidito como si le doliera algo.

― Nanoha, por favor… No…

La callé con un apasionado beso. Allí no había nadie mirando a quien impresionar. Nunca lo había habido.

Estaba tumbada en la oscuridad con mi pijama de seda y encaje. No era una prenda muy adecuada para Constanza, pero había decidido que, si no podía mostrarme glamurosa durante el día, sí podía hacerlo de noche.

Estaba sola, aunque no sabía si quería estarlo. Aquel pensamiento me asustó.

¿Fate y yo? ¿Llevar nuestra relación a aquel nivel? Era mi mejor amiga. Mi colega. ¿Podía convertirse nuestra relación en algo más? ¿Y si no era posible? ¿Perderíamos todo lo que habíamos construido a lo largo de los años? Por la reacción que había tenido Fate cuando había creído que la había besado para que nos viera Signum, mucho me temía que sí.

No estaba segura de querer corre aquel riesgo, pero tampoco de no querer correrlo.

Si hubiera sabido que Fate podía besar así, ya habría hecho algo al respecto unos años antes.

"Pero ya lo sabias", susurró una vocecita en mi interior.

Un inesperado recuerdo surgió en mi mente. La fiesta del cumpleaños 18 de Shamal Yagami. Yo iba detrás de Arisa Bannings, la chica más guapa del instituto, que simulaba no estar interesada en mí. Más adelante le hice pagar por eso, por supuesto, pero en aquel momento utilicé a Fate, la acompañante que tenía a la mano. La besé como me habría gustado besar a Arisa, con la esperanza de hacerle ver lo que se estaba perdiendo. Pero no tardé en olvidarme de ella, porque estaba demasiado ocupada besando a Fate.

Funciono. Arisa se acercó a pedirme que bailara con ella poco después de que Fate se hubiera marchado como un vendaval.

Me ruboricé de vergüenza al recordar que acepté, diciéndome que Fate lo comprendería, que era mi amiga y querría que yo fuese feliz. Y, después de todo… Sólo había sido un beso.

Me comporté de un modo tan cobarde…

Lo había sabido.

Había comprobado que Fate podía lograr que me cosquillearan las orejas sólo con mirarme, que nuestra relación tenía el potencial de ir más allá; mucho más allá. Pero ignoré aquel hecho. Me puse el antifaz y simulé que nada había cambiado, que nada cambiaría nunca. Y, como una estúpida, me había autoconvencido de eso.

Aquél fue un momento definitivo en mi vida. Ahora podía verlo con claridad. Había sido demasiado cobarde como para reconocer lo que había tenido delante de mis narices todo el tiempo. Oscurecí todos aquellos cálidos sentimientos interpretándolos como amistad. Los aislé y me alejé de ellos.

Y Fate me permitió hacerlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aquí de nuevo avanzando a la historia que por cierto ya casi acaba, este es el antepenúltimo capitulo (que también es cortito por desgracia u.u ) y de aquí en adelante las cosas se empiezan a aclarar, tanto del misterio como del amor. Les doy gracias a todos los que me han seguido, los que han dejado sus mensajes y los que no dejaron pero leyeron. Me encanto esta historia cuando la leí y me alegra que a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto. Bueno tratare de actualizar el próximo jueves pero es seguro que la próxima semana termine esta historia. Bueno lean y dejen sus comentarios ya saben que me encantan y Gracias a **Ishtar4** por la dedicatoria y por tus historias son muy interesantes. Bueno nos vemos y disfruten. Bye, bye...

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Vuelveme Loca** son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con mil preguntas rondando mi cabeza. ¿Se habría planteado Fate el error que supondría implicarnos en una relación amorosa? ¿Habría descartado ya la idea?

Cuando sonó el gong para desayunar comprendí que no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello. Salí de la cama y, sin pensármelo dos veces, me puse a toda prisa la monjil ropa de Constanza. No eché de menos mis tacones, y ni siquiera me pinté los labios. Bajé rápidamente para averiguar qué novedades iba a traerme aquella fresca mañana de verano.

* * *

Lo primero que hice al entrar en el comedor fue buscar a Fate con la mirada. Se suponía que era mi hermana, pero, en cuanto posé los ojos en ella, mis sentimientos nos fueron precisamente propios de una hermana.

Por la expresión de sus ojos supe que ella también mantenía una lucha interior, pero, siendo Fate, logró hablar, sonreír y comer como si nada. Yo me limité a estar de enfadada con los brazos cruzados. Cuando Levi se inclinó hacia mí y me dijo que mi actitud de aquella mañana no resultaba muy cristiana, estuve a punto de meterle una salchicha por la nariz.

Curiosamente, mi callada actitud pareció servir para que Fate sonriera aún más. Juro que la muy miserable parecía estar disfrutando de mi malestar.

La siguiente hora fue una auténtica tortura. Rein decretó que debíamos recorrer la mansión en busca de las pistas que faltaban. En el proceso logramos descartar a Ruby y a la novia cazafortunas como sospechosas, pero también se sumo a la lista una madre sobreprotectora que pudo haber matado a su mujeriega esposa antes de que cambiara el testamento, y a una titulada universitaria que estaba enamorada de la novia de su mejor amiga y pudo equivocarse de espalda cuando se fueron las luces.

Con Rein merodeando a nuestro alrededor sin dejar de dar órdenes, apenas pude ver a Fate. Cada vez que estaba a 10 metros de ella atraía mi vista y, cuando la miraba, ella ya me estaba mirando. Cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar tuvimos que hacerlo como Constanza y Harriet.

― ¡Vamos! ― Exclamó Rein como un autentico general dirigiéndose a sus tropas ―. El testamento que encontramos es falso y el auténtico está escondido en algún lugar de la casa. Sugiero que miremos en el invernadero.

La seguí sin protestar. A fin de cuentas, cuanto antes resolviéramos este caso, antes tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Fate. La estaba siguiendo junto a las demás cuando, de forma totalmente inesperada, una mano me sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia atrás. De pronto me vi sumergida en una intensa penumbra. Supuse que me encontraba en una de las pequeñas habitaciones que daban al pasillo que llevaba hacia el invernadero. Apenas había espacio y enseguida noté que estaba presionada contra un cuerpo cálido y que respiraba con cierta agitación.

― ¿Fate? ― Susurré ―. ¿Eres tú?

Esperaba que fuera Fate.

Afortunadamente, los labios que buscaron mi cuello y fueron dejando un rastro de besos hasta mi barbilla resultaron muy familiares. La sujeté por las solapas y comencé a hacer realidad las fantasías que no habían dejado de rondar mi mente desde la tarde anterior.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que me recobrara lo suficiente para pensar además de besar. Cuando disminuyo la primera oleada de deseo, disponiéndose a un nuevo asalto más contundente, aproveché el momento para apartarme y, jadeante, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

― ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Fate? ― Susurré. Necesitaba saberlo. ¿Estamos poniendo en peligro amistad por una simple aventura?

Ella sonrió con suavidad.

― Creía que sabías con exactitud lo que estabas haciendo, pero si quieres que vuelva a recordártelo… ― Apoyó sus labios en la base de mi cuello y deje escapar un gritito ahogado ―. Creo que todo ha empezado así… Y así… ― Murmuró entre beso y beso.

Tuve que apartarle la cabeza con las manos para que se detuviera. Por las vibraciones de su caja torácica, supe que se estaba riendo en silencio, que estaba jugando conmigo.

― No… Quiero decir que…

Descubrí otra cosa sobre Fate: le gustaba jugar sucio. Cuando empezó a mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle hacer lo que quisiera.

― ¿Constanza? ¿Harriet?

Nos quedamos petrificadas. Era la voz de Rein, que avanzaba por el pasillo. Pasó junto a la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos, y luego regreso por donde había llegado.

Reí en voz baja contra los labios de Fate y sentí que ella sonreía un instante antes de atraerme de nuevo hacía ella para cubrir mi rostro de besos. Pero en aquella ocasión se lo tomó con mucha calma. Creo que nunca me había besado nadie con tanto sentimiento. Cuando terminó conmigo me sentí incapaz de hablar. Me dio un beso más, delicado como una pluma, y apoyó su frente en la mía.

― ¿Quieres saber qué es esto y adónde va a llevarnos? ― Susurró con voz ronca.

Asentí sin apartar mi frente de la suya.

― Tenías razón ― dijo Fate ―. Tengo un secreto. Un secreto del que he huido durante años y que nunca le he contado a nadie. Pero ha llegado la hora de abrir la caja de Pandora y ver qué pasa.

Oh, oh, oh. ¿Estaría secretamente casada? ¿Sufriría de alguna enfermedad seria? No podría soportar que…

― ¿Qué secreto? ― Balbuceé.

― Tú ― contesto Fate.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunté, completamente abrumada.

― Tú eres mi secreto, Nanoha.

Abrí la boca, pero no dije nada. La confesión de Fate me había asustado más que si hubiera dicho que sólo estábamos jugueteando.

De pronto, una repentina luz golpeó mis ojos. Un instante después vi a Lindy en el umbral de la puerta con un tarro de mostaza en la mano. Nunca había visto a nadie subir tanto las cejas.

― Disculpe, señorita ― dijo mientras dejaba el tarro en un estante a mis espaldas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de nuevo, se volvió ―. Cerraría la puerta y me diría que me he vuelto momentáneamente ciega, pero creo que conviene que le advierta de que la señorita Reinforce los está buscando.

― Gracias, Lindy ― dije mientras trataba de alisar mi arrugado vestido.

― De nada, señorita. Dejare la puerta entreabierta y le daré la oportunidad de… Arreglarse.

Juraría que cuando salió vi una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Una nueva voz resonó en el pasillo y, un instante después, se abrió de nuevo la puerta. Afortunadamente, Fate y yo estábamos listos. Nos habíamos separado todo lo posible en el confinado espacio de la despensa. Pero creo que no logramos engañar a Levi.

― Vaya, vaya, vaya ― murmuró mientras miraba de uno a otro ―. Se supone que son hermanas, ¿no? ¡Qué deliciosa travesura! ― Añadió con evidente burla.

― No ― replicó Fate con severidad a la vez que me tomaba de la mano y salíamos de la despensa ―. No somos hermanas. Ni en un millón de años.

A continuación escapamos por el pasillo en dirección al jardín.

* * *

Según el estricto horario de Rein, debíamos pasar un rato meditando sobre la identidad del asesino de lord Edna Southerby antes de encontrarnos en la sala de estar para la gran final. Lo cierto era que Fate y yo no nos estábamos dedicando precisamente a hablar sobre el tema.

¿Besos jadeantes? ¿Exploraciones táctiles? Sí. No habíamos hecho otra cosa.

Era tan fácil estar con Fate… Estar con ella de esa manera. Y eso me tenía asombrada. No lograba asimilar que nuestra relación se hubiera transformado con tanta facilidad, y tenía la horrible sensación de que se trataba de un espejismo.

Todo en Fate resultaba cómodo y familiar, pero, al mismo tiempo, todo era nuevo. Nunca me había fijado en su elegancia al andar, ni me había maravillado de la perfección de sus hoyuelos. Y comprendí que el brillo de sus ojos que tanto me gustaba era para mí, y sólo y para mí.

¿Por qué no me había fijado en aquello antes? ¿Por qué no me había permitido a mí misma verlo? Cada vez que surgía aquella pregunta en mi mente, la alejaba hasta el rincón mas oculto. No creía que fuera a gustarme la respuesta.

Debía tener el ceño fruncido mientras paseábamos, porque Fate dejó de caminar y me miró.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó con delicadeza.

― Estoy un poco… Asombrada ― contesté mientras movía la cabeza ―. No sé. Es todo tan…

― Te conozco, Nanoha Takamachi ― dijo Fate a la vez que me tomaba de la mano y me miraba con una ternura que hizo que me picaran los ojos ―. Sé muy bien cuánto dolor has experimentado en tu vida.

Aparté la vista, incapaz de mirar al rostro por la veracidad de lo que acababa de escuchar. Fate esperó mientras respiraba profundamente varias veces. No tengo por costumbre llorar delante de nadie. Nunca. Al menos, no de verdad. Fate siguió hablando mientras yo fijaba la mirada en un arbusto.

― Comprendo por qué evitas deliberadamente las relaciones o las saboteas cuando crees que amenazan con volverse serias.

¿Lo sabía realmente? Ojalá me lo explicara.

Deseé que Fate no pudiera ver a través de mí como si fuera un cristal. No podía ser misteriosa e impredecible con ella. Aquellas dos cualidades eran mis mejores armas para mantener alerta a las mujeres, para desequilibrarlas mientras los tacones de mis zapatos se mantenían firmemente anclados al suelo. Pero Fate lo sabía todo sobre mí, y yo no había sido capaz de ver ni lo más obvio sobre ella.

― ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? ― Pregunté ―. ¿No temes que esto acabe con nuestra amistad?

― Llevamos demasiado tiempo huyendo de esto ― Fate me tomó por la barbilla y me hizo mirarla ―. Me ha encantado ser tu amiga, pero finalmente he admitido que quiero más, y no puedo seguir simulándolo. No me pidas que dé marcha atrás.

Bajé de nuevo la mirada y respiré hondo.

― No sé si estoy lista para esto…

Fate me rodeó con sus brazos y yo apoyé la mejilla contra su hombro.

― Nunca llegarás a saberlo si no lo intentas. Y creo que estás lista par más de lo que piensas.

― Si ni yo misma lo sé, ¿cómo puedes saberlo tú?

Fate se inclinó para besarme y yo hice un ruidito sospechosamente parecido a un ronroneo.

― No es justo ― dije, aunque sonreí. Pero Fate no estaba sonriendo.

― Cuando empezaste a hablarme de Signum supe que no se trataba de otro enamoramiento pasajero. Supe que está vez era distinto.

― Ah, ¿sí?

― Sí. Y decidí que había llegado el momento de explorar lo que lleva años palpitando bajo la superficie y que siempre hemos querido ignorar. Me di cuenta de que no quería que quisieras a Signum. Quería que me quisieras a mí. Por eso acepté venir a pasar este fin de semana contigo. Tenía que hacer algo para ventilar las cosas.

― ¿Tenías un plan mientras yo no tenía ninguno? ― Pregunté, incrédula.

― Más o menos ― contesto Fate, y me dedico su sonrisa de "esta vez te he atrapado".

Apoyé una mano en su pecho y la empujé.

― ¡Eres una cabezota insufrible!

La sonrisa de Fate se ensanchó.

― Tal vez, pero parece que el plan ha funcionado, ¿no crees?

Yo también reí, pero enseguida empecé a sentirme incómoda. Por mucho que estuviera empezando a disfrutar de nuestras bromas, no me hacia gracia la idea de ser un peón en el juego de otra, de manera que me aparté de ella y me alejé.

― No te dediques a jugar conmigo ― dije por encima del hombro.

Fate me alcanzó enseguida. Yo seguí mirando hacia delante.

― No estoy jugando contigo. Lo que siento por ti es real. Además, no creo que estés en condiciones de sermonearme sobre lo mal que está jugar con las demás.

― ¡Eso era distinto! ― Protesté a la vez que me volvía hacia ella ―. Yo no… Las demás nunca significaron… ― No pude terminar la frase. No podía decirle que aquello era completamente distinto. Lo que yo solía hacer era inofensivo, pero el juego al que estaba jugando Fate podía hacer que alguna de nosotras acabara sufriendo ―. ¡Esto no va a funcionar! Ya estamos peleando.

― No hagas esto, Nanoha. Puede funcionar…

Negué con la cabeza mientras me alejaba de ella.

― Todo esto es demasiado. Hace 24 horas éramos buenas amigas… ¡Y de pronto me estás pidiendo que decida mi futuro! ¡Eso es pedir demasiado!

― Sólo te estoy pidiendo que nos des una oportunidad.

Sentí de nuevo ganas de llorar y negué firmemente con la cabeza para alejar las lágrimas.

― No estoy segura de querer que las cosas sean así ― murmuré.

― Y yo no puedo seguir simulando que me basta con nuestra amistad ― dijo Fate con dureza ―. Llevo demasiado tiempo mintiéndome a mí misma, y a ti. Pero puede que las cosas estén yendo demasiado rápido ― metió las manos en los bolsillos ―. ¿Quieres espacio? Lo tienes ― su voz se fue suavizando según hablaba ―. Ya sabes lo que hay. Tómate un tiempo para pensar en eso, no sólo para reaccionar ante eso y, cuando sepas lo que quieres, ven a verme.

A continuación se volvió y se alejó.

¿Y yo? Hice lo que cualquier reina del drama habría hecho. Salí corriendo en dirección contraria y no paré hasta llegar a la casa.

* * *

Nos reunimos a las tres en la sala de estar. Yo no me senté con Fate, que no estaba en plan de gruñona, como habría estado yo. Se dedicó a hablar con otras invitadas sobre las pistas, pero de vez en cuando se volvía a mirarme. No había condena en su mirada, ni acusación, lo que sólo sirvió para hacer que me sintiera aún peor.

La supuesta detective expuso el caso para todas nosotras y resumió los datos acumulados hasta entonces. Cada pista estaba catalogada sobre la larga mesa de la sala de estar.

Yo escuchaba con un oído, pero dentro de mi cabeza estaba siguiendo un proceso similar al de la detective. Estaba clasificando, etiquetando, recordando. Mi memoria parecía estar sacando a la luz infinidad de pequeños detalles. Pensé en el modo en que siempre me había cuidado Fate desde que estábamos en primaria, en lo leal y fiel que había sido y seguía siendo conmigo, a pesar de mis travesuras, en el brillo juguetón de su mirada cuando discutíamos, como si disfrutara con eso, en cómo se había transformado aquel brillo la noche anterior en la terraza…

Después de los recuerdos generales llegaron otros más específicos: su sombría mirada cuando fui a disculparme con ella después de aquella fiesta, la tensión que percibí en ella cuando conoció a Signum, su forma de inhalar cada vez que me abrazaba, como si no pudiera evitar aspirar mi aroma.

Sólo eran fragmentos, pero, cuando los uní, solo pude llegar a una conclusión.

Fate estaba enamorada de mí. Lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y no estoy segura de que alguna de las dos lo supiera.

Permanecí sentada en el sofá, tratando de deducir qué significaba todo aquello, qué sentía al respecto. Pero estaba aturdida, sobrecargada, aterrorizada…

Las demás seguían hablando, exponiendo teorías y discutiendo las de las otras, pero yo no me enteraba de nada. Mi memoria me estaba bombardeando con imágenes relacionadas conmigo. La forma en que se iluminaba mi rostro cada vez que la veía, por muy malhumorada que hubiera estado antes de verla. Su capacidad para hacerme sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa, ser cualquier cosa. El apoyo que me prestó durante el funeral de mi madre, cuando la necesité más de lo que podía expresar o entender. Pero nunca tuve que expresar aquellos sentimientos. De hecho, nunca había tenido que pedirle nada. Siempre había estado ahí para mí, dispuesta a darme lo que necesitaba… Como las comidas para llevar. Pero había estado demasiado ciega como para darme cuenta de que lo que realmente necesitaba era a ella.

Mi mirada voló hacia su rosto. Estaba riendo con Rein sobre alguna absurda teoría que ésta acababa de exponer. De pronto me sentí como si estuviera cayendo al vacío… Hasta que llegué al fondo. Pero en lugar de acabar destrozada, sentí una explosión de calidez y luz.

Finalmente, el antifaz cayó de mis ojos.

Me levanté, temblorosa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Algunas personas dejaron de hablar y me miraron.

― Eres tú ― dije a Fate desde el otro extremo de la habitación ―. Siempre has sido tú.

Fate se volvió a mirarme.

― ¿Está haciendo una acusación formal? ― Preguntó la detective.

Asentí, aturdida. ¿Cómo iba a negarlo?

Era ella. Fate era la ladrona de mis sueños.

Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga.

Estaba enamorada de Fate Testarossa.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola. Yo de nuevo. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, el penúltimo de hecho. u.u Se que muchas estarán decepcionadas de que ya casi termina y una personita por ahí me amenazo con darme un regaño o al menos un largo sermón de porque la historia estaba tan corta (Si Ishtar4 eres tu) n.n y sabes que espero ese comentario porque me encanta lo que dices, también agradezco todos los demás comentarios ya que a muchas les ha hecho el día y les a sacado del aburrimiento esperando a que una tienda abra n.n A algunas personas no les gustaba la idea de ver sufrir a Fate pero por desgracia no puedo prometer nada u.u, pero no se preocupen al final todo saldrá como ustedes esperan n.n y por cierto este capítulo esta un poco mas largo. Bueno las dejo leer, diviértanse y espero sus comentarios n.n Bye, bye.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Vuélveme Loca** son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Los 20 minutos siguientes fueron un auténtico caos. Todo el mundo hablaba a la vez sobre la resolución del caso, y en más de una ocasión me palmearon la espalda a modo de felicitación, pero apenas me enteré.

Finalmente, lo había resuelto. Pero no me sentía muy lista, si no más bien muy tonta. Había tenido siempre las pistas delante de mi nariz, y no habría tenido más que centrarme en ellas. Pero nunca lo había hecho. ¿Y qué decía eso de mí como persona?

Por fin veía con claridad por qué había sido tan territorial con mis amigas respecto a Fate, por qué sentía que formaba parte de mí. Y sólo había necesitado 20 años para darme cuenta.

Había sido una estúpida por no haber querido verlo, por haber permitido que sucediera…

Subaru y Quattro estaban revoloteando en torno a Fate, preguntándole cómo se las había arreglado para engañarlas todo el fin de semana. Incluso Signum le estrechó la mano. Luego quisieron saber cuál había sido el motivo. Resultó que mi supuesta hermana había descubierto que su querida hermana era el producto de una aventura de su tía con su madre. Al parecer lord Edna Southerby se había vuelto un tanto sentimental en los últimos meses, se había arrepentido de haber negado su maternidad y había decidido cambiar su testamento. Harriet estaba preocupada por Constanza y había tratado de proteger a aquella joven que quería pasar su vida ayudando a los demás de un escándalo que le impediría hacerlo. ¿Qué sociedad misionera habría enviado al extranjero a la hija ilegítima de una conocida canalla como ejemplo de buena moral cristiana? Harriet había actuado por amor, rabia y venganza.

Salí brevemente de mi estado de aturdimiento.

― ¿Cuándo supiste que eras tú? ― Pregunté a Fate.

― Casi desde el principio ― contestó con un encogimiento de hombros ―. Estaba en mi segundo sobre, el que nos dieron justo después del asesinato.

Levi nos dedico una mirada de desprecio.

― No sé… ― dijo en un tono un tanto presumido ―. Creo que esta joven ha tenido una ligera ventaja sobre nosotras a la hora de resolver el caso.

Yo sabía que estaba pensando en el incidente de la despensa, pero se equivocaba. En la situación en la que me encontraba no tenía ninguna clase de ventaja. Ninguna en absoluto.

Me escabullí en cuanto pude con la excusa de que debía empezar a recoger el vestuario.

Estaba descolgando el precioso vestido rojo del armario cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Fui a abrir suponiendo que sería Fate, pero me quedé sorprendida al ver que se trataba de Signum.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― Preguntó, seria.

Me aparté para dejarla pasar.

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ― Pregunté mientras ella se ocupaba de cerrar la puerta.

La seria expresión de Signum se relajo con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca en una mujer, la clase de sonrisa que debía hacer que incontables damas de la alta sociedad se derritieran por dentro. Pero yo no sentí nada parecido.

― Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho este fin de semana.

― Tampoco ha sido tanto. Además, Rein va a pagarme por eso.

― No me refiero sólo a eso. También quiero agradecerte lo bien que te has portado con Rein ― Signum hizo una pausa y, tras mirar en dirección a la puerta, añadió en voz baja ―: Sé que da la impresión de ser indestructible. Rein tiene muchas "amigas", aunque yo las considero más bien parásitas, que merodean a su alrededor para ver qué pueden obtener de ella ― bajo su mirada ―. Me avergüenza reconocer que cuando te conocí pensé que eras una de esas personas que se aprovechan de la sociabilidad y generosidad de mi hermana. Ahora sé que no es así.

Llegó mi turno de mirarme los zapatos. Había sido culpable de aquel pecado, al menos al principio. Cuando alcé la mirada vi que Signum me observaba atentamente.

― Has demostrado que estaba equivocada ― añadió.

― No ― murmuré ―. Creo que no comprendes ― dije, a pesar de que no tengo por costumbre interrumpir a alguien cuando me está halagando.

― Creo que entiendo los suficiente ― replicó Signum con una sonrisa.

Me volví hacia la cama y tomé el vestido que acababa de descolgar. Necesitaba hacer algo para ocultar mi rubor.

― Es un vestido precioso ― dijo Signum.

― Sí ― contesté mientras empezaba a guardarlo en una bolsa.

― Tal vez podrías ponértelo una tarde… Si aceptas salir a cenar conmigo.

Me quedé momentáneamente muda. ¿Signum Laevatein Wolkenritter me estaba pidiendo una cita?

― ¿Por qué yo? ― Balbuceé ―. He visto el mundo en el que vives, la gente con la que te relacionas. No encajaría.

Signum permaneció un momento pensativa.

― Lo sé… Pero puede que ésa sea la clave. Siempre parezco ir tras la misma clase de chica…

― Preciosa, rica, delgada ― interrumpí.

― Tú eres preciosa ― dijo Signum sin rodeos.

Antes habría disfrutado con aquel comentario, habría exigido más, pero me tomé el cumplido con la misma sencillez con que había sido pronunciado.

― Gracias.

Signum se acercó a mí.

― No deberías subestimarte.

Reí mientras terminaba de guardar el vestido. Estaba claro que no me conocía.

― Oh, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Pero si hace que te sientas mejor, puedo añadir una cosa más a la lista.

Signum apenas reprimió un gesto de diversión y alzó una ceja.

― No tengo cara de pato ― dije, y de inmediato pensé que me había pasado.

Signum permaneció un momento pensativa.

― No me había dado cuenta, ¡pero creo que tienes razón! ― Dijo finalmente con expresión de sorpresa.

Ambos reímos. Signum era aún más atractiva cuando reía. Era una lástima que le faltaran un par de hoyuelos, que sus ojos no fueran rojos y que no tuvieran el brillo adecuado.

― En cualquier caso, he decidido que todo lo que hay en esa lista es muy aburrido. Prefiero una mujer más dinámica, más chispeante… Así que, ¿qué te parece? ― Señaló el vestido con un gesto de su cabeza ―. Tú, yo, el vestido rojo y una mesa para dos el próximo sábado…

Se produjo un incómodo silencio y Signum pareció interpretar de inmediato mi expresión de confusión, porque sonrió resignada.

― Llego tarde, ¿no?

Me mordí el labio mientras descolgaba la siguiente prenda, pero no dije nada. Todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a lo que sentía por Fate, menos aún para admitirlo ante alguien más. En cualquier caso, daba igual, porque mi traidor rostro lo había dicho por mí.

Signum asintió lentamente. Luego fue hasta la puerta y se volvió antes de salir.

― Llámame si cambias de opinión…

Me limité a sonreír débilmente. Tras dedicarme una última sonrisa, Signum salió del dormitorio.

* * *

El domingo por la tarde, durante el viaje de regreso, Fate estuvo civilizada, pero sus hoyuelos habían desparecido y condujo aún peor de lo habitual. Yo no dije nada, claro.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, me ayudó a guardarlo todo y luego me llevó a mi apartamento. También me llevó la maleta hasta la puerta.

― El jueves me voy a Malasia para dar los toques finales al proyecto del hotel ― dijo antes de irse.

Parpadeé y sonreí.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

― Dos semanas.

Asentí. No porque estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque necesitaba hacer algo.

― Qué bien ― añadí tras asentir innumerables veces.

Fate me dedicó una larga mirada antes de decir:

― Ven conmigo.

― ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de que no ibas a presionarme? ¿Con lo de que me ibas a dar tiempo para pensar? ― Dije bruscamente.

El brillo en la mirada de Fate parecía atenuado. Tenía aspecto de estar cansada.

― Puede que lo que necesitemos sea pasar un tiempo juntas. Te quiero en mi futuro, Nanoha ― añadió, confirmando mis peores temores.

Un futuro. Largos e interminables días y años a lo largo de los cuales envejeceríamos y nos cansaríamos la una de la otra. No quería cansarme de Fate, y nunca me había pasado mientras habíamos sido amigas.

― Siempre estaré en tu futuro, Fate ― dije con toda la serenidad que pude ―. Pase lo que pase entre nosotras.

Vi que su mandíbula se tensaba y supe que había interpretado correctamente mi tono de despedida. Lo horrible era que sabía que se lo tomaría con calma si se lo pidiera. Pondría mis deseos y necesidades por encima de las suyas.

― ¿Tratas de decirme que no ves la posibilidad de que las cosas cambien entre nosotras?

― Ayer éramos tan sólo buenas amigas ― contesté, irritada ―, y ahora parece que todo se ha vuelto al revés. No quiero sentirme presionada. Necesito ser libre para tomar mis propias decisiones.

― Lo que quieres decir es que necesitas controlar la situación.

― ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

― Sí lo es ― Fate pasó al interior del apartamento en dos zancadas y yo la seguí. Si íbamos a tener una buena pelea, más valía que fuera en privado. Mis vecinos ya me consideraban los suficientemente rara ―. Necesitas tener el control. Por eso haces bailar sobre sus patas traseras a todas esas infelices que se dedican a seguirte. Mientras tengas el control te sientes a salvo. Pero el amor no es así, Nanoha. El amor significa entregar una parte de ti, confiársela a otra.

Me crucé de brazos.

― Estás hablando de amor, pero creo que olvidas que aún no sé con claridad lo que siento por ti.

― Ah, ¿no?

De manera que estábamos de vuelta con aquel jueguecito, ¿no? Ambas sabíamos lo qué sentíamos la una por la otra, y ambas sabíamos que lo sabíamos… No resultaba sólo pesado. Era directamente peligroso.

De pronto, Fate se acercó a mí y me rodeó con los brazos por la cintura.

― Dime que pare si no quieres esto ― murmuró.

Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar cómo decirle que parara, pero, al parecer, las palabras "no" o "para" habían abandonado repentinamente mi vocabulario.

No hice nada cuando Fate acercó sus labios a los míos. Y cuando empezó a besarme, tuve que corresponderle. El problema residía en que no era yo la que controlaba el beso. Normalmente yo impongo el ritmo, controlo hasta dónde llegar. Pero no Fate. Fate no estaba besando a Nanoha la "picara"; me estaba besando a mí. Sentí pequeñas oleadas de placer que llegaban hasta mi alma. Y también sentí que empezaba a generarse un maremoto en el horizonte.

Me aparté de Fate y di un paso atrás. Ella alargó una mano para sujetarme, pero no trató de atraerme de nuevo hacia ella. Ninguna de las dos dijimos nada, pero, por la expresión de Fate, supe que, una vez más, me había vuelto transparente.

― Puedes confiar en mí ― dijo enfáticamente.

Yo ya sabía que podía confiar en ella. A pesar de que en los últimos días me había visto deslumbrada por un aspecto más sexy y peligroso de su personalidad, sabía que seguía siendo tan leal y sincera como siempre. Era de mí misma de quien no me confiaba.

― Sé lo que estas pensando ― continuó Fate ―. Sé de qué tienes miedo. Pero el amor no es una rendición total a otra persona. El auténtico amor es un camino de dos sentidos.

Quería creerlo con toda mi alma, pero seguro que había cosas en las que Fate no había pensado… Cuando entregabas esa parte de ti a otra para que la ponga a buen recaudo, ¿cómo sabe una cuándo parar de entregarse? Yo conocía de primera mano lo destructiva que podía ser una relación desequilibrada en aquel aspecto. Lo había visto de primera mano.

Di otro paso atrás, al menos mentalmente, y luego dejé escapar una risa seca. Aquello era de lo que estábamos hablando, ¿no? De la chica que manipulaba a la gente, las situaciones, cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería. La chica que lo sabía todo sobre recibir y nada sobre dar. Sin duda, si alguien estaba a salvo del destino de mi madre era yo.

Pero aquello planteaba otro problema.

Fui hasta el sofá y me dejé caer en él.

― ¿Por qué diablos me quieres, Fate? ― Pregunté mientras me quitaba los zapatos de dos patadas y hundía los pies en la mullida alfombra ―. Me gusta juguetear, soy exigente y egoísta… Lo cierto es que ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de experimentar la clase de amor del que estás hablando.

Fate se sentó a mi lado, tomó mis manos en las suyas y me hizo mirarla.

― Es la chica que se disfraza con ropa de época la que hace todas esas cosas. La chica que practica su forma de andar y contonear las caderas, la que nunca sale sin pintarse los labios de rojo… ― Alzó una mano y deslizó el pulgar por mis labios desnudos ―. Pero yo no estoy enamorada de esa chica. No necesitas ser esa chica conmigo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro. Y luego otra, y otra. Fate hablaba enserio. Me amaba de verdad, y yo no la merecía. Un espacio en mi interior que ni siquiera sabía que estaba dolorosamente vacío empezó a llenarse. Y con la plenitud llegaron más lágrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero Fate se limitó a abrazarme y a susurrarme que creía en mí, que sabía de qué era capaz… Y era mucho más de lo que yo misma creía. Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas cesaron, me sentía tan agotadaque empecé a dormirme. Apenas fui consciente de que Fate se levantaba a buscar el edredón de mi cama y me envolvía en él antes de besarme con ternura en la frente. La tomé de la mano.

― No te vayas ― murmuré ―. Quédate. Te necesito.

Ya estaba. Era la primera vez que decía aquellas dos palabras a un ser humano.

Fate no dudó. Se sentó a mi lado, tomó una esquina del edredón, y se tapó con él. Yo quería sentir su calor en la mayor superficie posible de mi cuerpo y, cuando el sueño empezó a nublar mi mente, enlacé mi mano con la suya.

Luego me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Calidez. Caricias. Aquéllas fueron las primeras sensaciones que experimenté cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente. Aún tenía mis dedos entrelazados con los de Fate. Sentí su cálido aliento en la parte trasera del cuello. Me llevé su mano a los labios y le besé los nudillos.

Debía haber estado despierta mucho más tiempo que yo, porque dormía plácidamente. Me aparté de ella cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Se movió un poco y murmuró algo cuando me levanté, pero siguió durmiendo. En lugar de salir del cuarto de estar de inmediato, permanecí allí de pie, observándola. De pronto volví a sentir el cosquilleo de las lágrimas en la punta de la nariz, aunque no supe por qué. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que me sentía como si me vaciara de todo lo que era, de todo lo que sería, para verterlo sobre Fate.

Estaba equivocada sobre mi supuesta incapacidad para amar a Fate como ella quería que lo hiciera. Mientras la miraba, supe que era la hija de mi madre.

Antes de salir de puntillas del cuarto de estar, tomé la foto de mi madre de la repisa y la apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho. Fui a mi cuarto y dejé la foto sobre la cama antes de entrar en el baño para darme una ducha. Cuando salí, envuelta en una toalla roja, tomé la foto de la cama. La sonriente y despreocupada expresión de mi madre se nubló. Yo no la había conocido así. Había visto su sonrisa y la había escuchado reír, por supuesto, pero yo era demasiado joven como para recordar la época en que mis madres estuvieron juntas. Cuando mi otra madre se fue, las risas de mi madre siempre acababan con un matiz de profunda tristeza.

"Ojalá estuvieras aquí, mamá. Ojalá pudieras decirme qué hacer".

Pero no estaba allí, y mi deseo de contar con ella sólo era una fantasía. Mientras vivió, apenas estuvo presente en mi vida, tanto física como emocionalmente. Besé la foto.

"Te quiero, mamá, pero no puedo ser como tú. Lo siento".

Dejé la foto y empecé a vestirme. Elegí mi falda tubo negra favorita y una blusa rosa. Sujeté mi pelo en una cola alta ladeada, pero dejé algunos rizos sueltos para que cayeran sobre mi frente como una cortina. Con cada toque de maquillaje, sentí que mi poder regresaba.

Cuando terminé y me miré de cuerpo entero en el espejo, no vi la versión frívola y desenfadada de mí misma que esperaba. El brillo de diversión de aquella Nanoha se había endurecido hasta perecer de acero.

Tomé mi bolso negro y eché un último vistazo al cuarto de estar antes de salir. Era demasiado temprano para abrir la tienda, pero yo necesitaba pasear y despejarme.

Lancé un beso a la dormida Fate y salí del apartamento con mi brillante bolso negro balanceándose al unísono con mis caderas.

* * *

Colgué el cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta de la tienda y suspiré. Sentí la tentación de apoyar la frente en el cristal, pero Hayate me estaba observando. Llevaba observándome todo el día. Estaba tras el mostrador, haciendo el corte de caja.

― Desembucha ― fue todo lo que dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. A pesar de su embarazo, mi compañera de negocios aún era capaz de inmovilizarme con su mirada.

― Hablo en serio ― añadió ―. ¿Cómo fue el fin de semana?

― Ya te lo he contado ― murmuré.

― Me has hablado de los trajes que llevabas. Ahora quiero que me hables de cómo fue el fin de semana.

― Oh ― dije mientras me encaminaba despreocupadamente hacia la caja ―. Signum Laevatein me pidió que saliera a cenar con ella. Eso se todo.

En lugar de ponerse a dar botes y empezar a bailar conmigo por la tienda, Hayate se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Y?

― Estoy pensando en eso ― dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

― Ahora ya sé con certeza que algo va mal.

Apoyé el trasero contra el mostrador y suspiré. Fijé la mirada en la chaqueta plateada que vestía Cinque, nuestra maniquí de un solo ojo.

― Creo que estoy enamorada.

― ¿De Signum?

No contesté. No podía. ¿Cómo iba a expresar mis sentimientos en palabras sabiendo que estaba a punto de comportarme vilmente?

Alguien llamó a la puerta en aquel momento.

Vi a Fate tratando de ver el interior de la tienda por encima del cartel de "cerrado". Contuve el aliento para no salir corriendo a abrirle y abrazarla. Pero mi trasero parecía pegado al mostrado y fue Hayate la que se acercó a abrir la puerta. Su mirada era de auténtico acero cuando se volvió hacia mí. De acero y de reconocimiento.

La había molestado.

― Me voy ― dijo alegremente a la vez que tomaba su bolso. Besó a Fate en la mejilla y, antes de salir, se volvió de nuevo hacia mí ―. Pórtate bien.

Sonreí débilmente sin prometer nada, porque sabía que estaba a punto de portarme muy, muy mal.


	11. Chapter 11

**No hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni fecha que no llegue...** Damas y señoritas u.u este es el último capítulo, por fin podrán odiar un poco mas a Nanoha y darle un gran "zape" y sentir un poco de lastima por Fate, pero espero que el final sea de su agrado y no las decepcione. Quiero agradecer a todas las que leyeron mi historia, a todos los que hicieron de esta historia su historia favorita, y a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews: **Ishtar4** Gracias por estar con esta historia desde el principio y por el primer comentario, **Isis-chan T.H, Fate-Escarlata, Fandy-chan, Sachikovirtual, Alia Ninfa, AiemVela, Danny, Ritsu T** y a los demás comentarios que no tienen nombre pero que igual me animaron a seguir y terminar con este proyecto, ahora espero seguir con mis otras historias y empezar una nueva que tengo en mente. Solo me queda pedirles que lean, y me dejen algún comentario final para mis historia. Cuídense, nos olemos luego (si esa frase es de Weadede Kick Buttowski) n.n que diga nos leemos luego. Bye y...

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **y **Vuélveme Loca** son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Hayate desapareció y Fate y yo nos quedamos a solas. No sabía qué decirle, pero ella demostró lo mucho que podía decir sin pronunciar palabra. El brillo de sus ojos me deslumbró, y la sonrisa que mostro lentamente a continuación me hizo sentir deseos de sumergirme en ella.

― Hola ― saludó.

― Hola ― respondí débilmente.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

Respiré profundamente y retuve el aire en los pulmones.

― Más tarde, tal vez ― volví la mirada hacia la puerta abierta de la tienda ―. Tengo que poner al día algunos asuntos. Después del fin de semana…

Me sentí aún peor al ver que Fate me había creído.

― ¡Te tomo la palabra! ― Dijo y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Después se acercó a mí y me dio un beso dulce y embriagador en los labios antes de salir.

Tras cerrar la puerta, fui de inmediato al baño a repintarme los labios y luego decidí que debía buscar algo que hacer.

Encontré un par de cajas para vaciar y rellenar y me dediqué a ordenas un poco las cosas. Unos minutos después volvió a abrirse la puerta. No tuve que volverme para comprobar quién era, y tampoco necesité preguntar qué llevaba en la bolsa; aspiré el delicioso aroma en cuanto entró a la tienda.

Fate dejó la bolsa en el mostrador y luego fue al despacho a dejar las llaves en el escritorio. Salió con la cesta rosa de picnic. Tosí mientras la abría y me miró.

― ¿Papas fritas y pescado? ― Pregunté, frunciendo la nariz.

Fate dejó de sonreír.

― ¿No te apetecen?

Negué con la cabeza.

― Lo cierto es que tengo antojo de comida tailandesa.

Fate miró la bolsa que había traído.

― Pero está caliente, y he pedido vinagre de cebolla especialmente para ti.

Le dediqué mi mejor mirada de niña pequeña.

― Me apetece mucho la tailandesa.

― ¿Estas segura?

Asentí y le lance un beso. Fate suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Sabía que iba a hacerlo por mí; no porque la hubiera arrinconado, si no debido a su innato sentido de la caballerosidad.

― De acuerdo, que sea tailandesa ― dijo encogiendo los hombros ―. Al menos, el restaurante está muy cerca.

Me mordí el labio.

A propósito.

― ¿Qué pasa ahora? ― Preguntó Fate.

― Ya no me gusta ese restaurante ― incliné un poco la cabeza y la miré a través de las pestañas ―. Pero sí me gusta el Blue Dragon.

― ¡Pero ése está en la otra punta de la ciudad!

― Has dicho que ibas a traérmela…

Fate me dedicó una larga y dura mirada. Luego tomó la cesta de picnic y desapareció en el despacho. Mientras, aproveché para comer un par de papas sin que se diera cuenta. Estaban deliciosas.

Tuve que tragármelas rápidamente cuando oí que Fate volvía, sin la cesta y con las llaves del auto. Sentí que algo se hundía en mi interior. Era aquello lo que quería, pero, a una parte de mí le habría gustado que no resultara tan fácil. No quería que Fate fuera tan predecible como mis demás gatitas falderas.

Yo tenía las manos apoyadas en el mostrador. Fate se acercó, tomó una de mis manos y me volvió la palma hacia arriba.

― No me gusta andarme con jueguecitos, y tú lo sabes muy bien ― dijo mientras dejaba las llaves en mi palma ―. Si quieres curry del Blue Dragon, tendrás que ir a buscarlo.

Sentí un cosquilleo por toda la piel. Maldición. Me gustaba aquella nueva Fate con el toque ligeramente amenazador en su voz.

Era posible que no fuera tan predecible como había temido y esperado a la vez, pero eso no significaba que fuera a permitirle salirse con la suya. Le lancé las llaves y las atrapó instintivamente en el aire.

― No pienso conducir tu trasto de auto por estas callejuelas ― dije a la vez que erguía los hombros ―. Pero no te preocupes. Conseguiré personalmente mi comida.

― Me parece bien ― dijo Fate, testaruda.

Yo no quería, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenia? Tomé mi bolso y salí de la tienda para acudir al Spice Haven. 10 minutos después estaba de vuelta con un curry que en realidad no quería.

Fate se había instalado en el despacho. Su innata caballerosidad le había hecho esperarme, pero, en cuanto me vio abrió su bolsa de pescado con papas fritas. Yo me dediqué a abrir los recipientes de mi comida y a servirlos en un plato rosa.

Fate miró su comida en silencio. No resultaba especialmente apetitosa, sobre todo porque el pescado y las papas se habían enfriado.

Yo comí un poco de mi comida y luego me puse a juguetear con ella en el plato. El silencio que se produjo entre nosotras resultó incómodo. Yo sabía que Fate estaba pensando a toda máquina para tratar de decidir cuál debía ser su siguiente paso.

― Voy a estar fuera tres días ― dijo finalmente ―. ¿Segura que no quieres acompañarme? Creo que lo pasarías bien.

Aquello no era una mera invitación. Noté por su cautelosa mirada que era una prueba. Negué con la cabeza. Necesitaba que Fate se fuera por su cuenta. Todo resultaría más duro si no lo hacía.

― No lo hagas, Nanoha, por favor ― Fate se acercó a mí, me quitó el plato de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa ―. Ya te he dicho que no necesitas ser así conmigo. No necesitas comportarte como "esa" chica.

Aquél era precisamente el problema. Porque yo necesitaba ser aquella chica con ella. Era la única forma de mantenerme intacta. De manera que, si no me quería de se modo, tal vez no debería tenerme en lo absoluto. Alcé un poco la barbilla.

― Soy esa "chica", Fate. Y si alguien sabe cómo soy, eres tú.

"Mentirosa. Cobarde". Aquellas dos palabras resonaron en mi mente mientras digería lo que acababa de decir.

En aquel momento sonó mi celular. Lo tomé del mostrador, agradeciendo la interrupción, pero cuando vi de quién se trataba, dejé que saltaba el buzón de voz.

― Era Signum ― dije en tono despreocupado, aunque observé atentamente a Fate para ver su reacción ―. Al parecer, no es tan tonta como creíamos. El plan funcionó. Quiere que salga a cenar con ella el sábado.

No me vi decepcionada. Fate soltó un gruñido.

― Nanoha…

Cerré mi celular y le dediqué una sonrisa radiante.

― Incluso Signum a pasado por el aro. Eso demuestra que no hay ninguna mujer imposible de amaestrar.

Excepto Fate.

― Déjalo ya, Nanoha.

― ¿A que te refieres? ― Pregunté con expresión inocente.

Fate aparto la mirada. Debía sentirse demasiado asqueada como para mirarme. Yo me sentía igual.

― Sé lo que estás haciendo.

Y yo sabía que lo quería. Pero no podía parar. Era la única forma en que ambas nos ahorráramos una vida entera de sufrimiento. Tenía planeado decirle que iba a aceptar la invitación de Signum, pero resultó que ni siquiera yo era lo suficientemente despreciable para hacerlo.

Pero ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo. Fate sabía que Signum sólo era una diversión.

Se acercó más a mí, alzó una mano me tomó por la barbilla para obligarme a mirarla. Fue en ese momento cuando las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas hasta el cuello. La expresión de Fate se suavizó. Sentí que podía ver su interior a través de mis ojos, y vi todos los tesoros que no había querido reconocer durante aquellos años: fuerza, coraje, lealtad… Todas las cualidades de las que yo carecía.

Supe que mis sentimientos por ella se hicieron visibles en mi rostro porque vi un destello de esperanza en su mirada. Pero no podía ablandarme. Tensé la mandíbula, cayeron las dos últimas lágrimas y alcé todas las barreras de protección que tenia.

Fate lo notó de inmediato. No trató de ocultar la desolación de su mirada, la rabia, el dolor. Supe que estaba rompiendo su corazón… Y el mío.

Dio un paso atrás, conmocionada, y comprendí que, hasta aquel momento, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que las cosas no fueran a ir tan bien como esperaba. La luz de sus ojos, la luz de bienvenida que siempre había en ellos cuando me miraba, desapareció, se esfumó.

Era cierto que algo había muerto aquel fin de semana… Y la asesina era yo.

Comprendí que tener el poder, el control final que siempre había deseado, no era ni mucho menos tan dulce como había imaginado. De hecho, sentí náuseas.

Fate tomó las llaves de su auto y me dedico una última y fría mirada. Yo sabía que no iba a volver a ver aquella luz en sus ojos. Pensar que pudieran volver a iluminarse para otra chica casi me hizo gemir, pero me contuve.

Fate se volvió y salió de la tienda. De mi vida. En algún lugar de mi mente pensé que acabaría perdonándome algún día. A fin de cuentas, sólo estaba siendo yo. Nanoha Takamachi. Fate siempre me había perdonado por eso. Pero cuando corrí hasta la puerta y me asomé, vi que se alejaba con paso firme por la acera y supe que nunca volvería a perdonarme.

Permanecí quieta, sin apenas respirar. Habría sido un buen momento para que una orquesta de cuerda interpretara una música dulce y triste, pero hice otro descubrimiento: no había nada romántico en momento como este.

Nada en absoluto.

* * *

El sábado, a las siete de las tarde, una limusina pasó a recogerme y me llevó a un pequeño restaurante en el lado oeste de la ciudad. Allí me condujeron hasta la mesa en que aguardaba Signum.

Al verme se levantó y me besó la mano. Aquel gesto habría resultado poco natural en cualquiera otra, pero Signum era realmente así.

― Estás preciosa ― dijo mientras apartaba la silla de la mesa para que me sentara.

― Gracias.

Era cierto que tenía muy buen aspecto. Había elegido un vestido negro tipo Audrey Hepburn y me había sujetado el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza. El pintalabios era rojo y los zapatos de terciopelo negro con un lazo en la parte delantera.

Como imaginaran, había retomado el plan original cuando Fate se había ido.

En realidad, después de que se fuera me marché a casa, comí dos tarros de helado de chocolate, vi tres películas en blanco y negro y lloré sobre mi almohada hasta la mañana. Pero eso había sucedido hacía 5 días y, a pesar de que había repetido el proceso las dos noches siguientes, hice un esfuerzo para levantarme y ponerme en marcha. De ahí que retomara el plan. A fin de cuentas, había sido un buen plan.

Fate tenía razón. Estaba lista para dedicarme a algo más serio que a domesticar gatillas falderas. Estaba lista para una relación seria. Con alguien como Signum. Alguien que me consideraba guapa, graciosa y ocurrente. Alguien que no podía ver a través de mí como si fuera diferente…

Pero…

Mientras disfrutábamos la cena y charlábamos a la luz de las velas, no dejé de mirar a mi "mujer perfecta" y fijarme en montones de detalles tontos.

Las arrugas de los laterales de sus ojos no aparecían lo suficientemente a menudo y, cuando lo hacían, no lograban que sintiera que me derretía por dentro. Y los ojos no eran los debidos, por supuesto. Demasiado claros. Demasiado azules. Sin el destello que me hacía sonreír quisiera o no. A veces, la perfección puede resultar demasiado uniforme.

Suspiré. Estaba siendo demasiado quisquillosa, ¿no?

En el fondo, sabía por qué, pero traté de no pensar en eso.

Signum llenó mi copa con un champán mucho más exquisito que el que yo solía comprar en la tienda de la esquina.

― ¿Nanoha?

― ¿Mmm?

― ¿Esta todo bien?

― Desde luego ― contesté, y traté de dedicarle mi mejor sonrisa de Marilyn.

Signum se volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro.

― Pareces fascinada con algo que hay detrás de mí. ¿Sucede algo con el restaurante? Y no dejas de suspirar.

Negué enfáticamente.

― El restaurante es encantador. No estaba mirando nada en especial.

Traté de ignorar las imágenes de Fate que no dejaban de surgir en mi cerebro y me esforcé en recordar alguna especial de Signum, pero resultaban muy confusas.

Suspiré larga y profundamente. Signum bajo un momento la mirada hacia su postre y luego volvió a mirarme.

― He llegado demasiado tarde, ¿no?

Traté de negarlo, pero no encontré las palabras. Como caballerosa que era, Signum no dijo más. Fue encantadora hasta que terminamos de cenar, y se mostró atenta y divertida durante el café y en el regresó a casa. El beso que me dijo en la mejilla al despedirse fue decididamente platónico.

Logré contenerme hasta que entré en el apartamento. Entonces corrí a la cocina y abrí la nevera para sacar el helado de chocolate. Pero dudé antes de empezar. Al parecer, ya había superado la fase del chocolate y me sumergí de lleno en la de los sollozos.

¿Por qué seguía sufriendo? No había cometido el fatal error de perseguir a Fate. Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

De pronto me enfadé. Corrí al cuarto de estar a mirar la foto de mi madre.

― ¡Es todo culpa tuya! ― Grité ―. Tú me hiciste esto. ¡Esto es lo que me dejaste de herencia y no lo quiero!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, arrojé la foto contra el suelo. Me quedé consternada al ver cómo se rompía el cristal. Arrepentida, me agaché a recogerla. Afortunadamente, el marco seguía intacto. Contemplé atentamente a mi madre. Aunque la sonriente expresión de su rostro nunca cambiaba, su expresión pareció volverse más seria. Era como si estuviera tratando de enviarme un mensaje.

"No seas tonta, como yo. No cometas los mismos errores que cometí yo".

― Trato de no hacerlo ― susurré con un hilo de voz ―. Pero no funciona. Siento… Siento… ― Cerré los ojos y unos gruesos lagrimones se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

No tenía sentido seguir negando lo evidente. No tenía sentido tratar de ponerme de nuevo el antifaz.

Estaba enamorada de Fate y siempre lo estaría.

Pero entre mis genes no estaba precisamente el del equilibrio. ¿Una carretera de dos direcciones? ¡Ja! Cualquiera que me conociera sabía que monopolizaba la carretera y me comportaba como si tuviera mi propia escolta policial cuando conducía. Y, al igual que me había empeñado en moldear el mundo a mi gusto para que me sirviera, sabía que me entregaría con la misma intensidad a amar a Fate.

Sabía que podría entregarme a ella en cuerpo y alma y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, hasta acabar siendo una sombra de mí misma, como le sucedió a mi madre. Y entonces dejaría de ser la mujer de la que se había enamorado Fate.

Al principio se quedaría, claro. Eso no lo dudaba. Pero luego la relación se estancaría y acabaríamos odiándonos, y Fate merecía mucho más que una mujer que estaría siempre esperando encontrar una nota de despedida en la almohada, una cama vacía…

Tal vez había hecho bien rompiendo con ella desde el primer momento en lugar de haberme dejado llevar por un falso sentimiento de seguridad.

Volví a mirar a mi madre. Parecía que volvía a sonreír.

― ¿No podrías haber encontrado a una buena mujer? ― Susurré ―. ¿Una mujer que no te hubiera abandonado y consumido? ¿Una mujer que hubiera sabido cuidar tu corazón? De haberla encontrado, probablemente seguirías aquí y yo te habría tenido a mi lado el tiempo suficiente para…

"Una mujer que hubiera sabido cuidar tu corazón".

Oh.

Yo era como mi madre, pero me había llevado todo aquel tiempo comprender lo que eso significaba. Lo que podía significar.

* * *

Puede que mis zapatillas de terciopelo rojo no fueran el calzado más adecuado para las circunstancias. Sé que la conductora del barco había recomendado un calzado más práctico, pero, al menos para mí, aquél era un calzado práctico. Había oído decir que Langwaki era un centro turístico, pero no sabía que había tantas islas en el archipiélago. El paisaje era espectacular. Las islas estaban llenas de montañas cubiertas de una exuberante vegetación. Tan sólo se libraban de ésta las innumerables playas que las circundaban.

El barco rodeó un pequeño cabo y el centro turístico al que nos dirigíamos apareció ante mi vista. Creo que me quedé un momento sin aliento.

No se trataba de un hotel normal. No se trataba del típico lugar tosco y de madera al que acudían los típicos turistas mochileros. No, aquello se parecía mas al hotel de un cuento de hadas.

El barco atracó junto a unas escaleras que llevaban a una zona de recepción y los demás pasajeros comenzaron a descender. Dejé que se adelantaran mientras me preguntaba si estaría en el lugar correcto. Repetí el nombre del lugar a la conductora del barco, que asintió enfáticamente. Después no tuve más remedio que bajar del barco y seguir con mi viaje.

Cuando entré en el hotel fui directamente a recepción. Una joven que vestía una bonita chaqueta roja sin cuello me sonrió desde atrás del mostrador. Carraspée.

― Estoy buscando a Fate Testarossa. Se dedica a construir…

― Ah, Si, la señorita Testarossa. Me ocuparé de que alguien la lleve a donde está.

Aplaudió dos veces y una joven con el mismo uniforme apareció como de la nada y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Mientas caminábamos me contó lo encantados que estaban todos en la isla con el proyecto ecológico de casas en los árboles. Yo asentí distraídamente mientras la seguía por una maraña de caminos que llevaban a la selva, a una sección del centro turístico que aún no estaba abierta a los turistas.

Tras unos minutos nos detuvimos en un puente que cruzaba un pequeño barranco y llevaba a un chalet de madera. Mientras los demás chalets que había visto eran del tradicional diseño malayo, aquél era mucho más moderno, pero precioso, con un diseño fluido y orgánico.

Mi guía señalo el otro lado del puente, asintió, y a continuación regresó por donde habíamos venido.

Cuando llegue al chalet vi que se trataba de otra mini zona de recepción. Desde aquel punto partían numerosos puentes que se dirigían hacia los árboles en diferentes direcciones. Había una mujer vestida con un overol trabajando tras el mostrador de recepción.

― Estoy buscando a Fate Testrarossa ― dije.

La mujer asintió y señaló un sendero que salía a la derecha.

― Gracias ― empecé a caminar y, en aquella ocasión, los tablones me llevaron hacia arriba, hacia los árboles, hasta que alcancé una plataforma que rodeaba un enorme tronco. Bajé la mirada y comprobé que estaba a gran altura. Debajo circulaba un riachuelo que se dirigía hacia la playa. Había incluso una pequeña cascada enmarcada de helechos. Moví la cabeza, asombrada, pero cuando alcé la mirada volví a quedarme sin aliento. Frente a mí se hallaba lo más asombroso que había visto en mi vida: todo un pueblo de casas en los árboles, algunas más grandes que otras, pero todas de un diseño estructural parecido, y todas conectadas entre sí por un entramado de puentes de cuerda, plataformas y caminos aéreos. A pesar de que el diseño era asimétrico, resultaba asombrosamente armonioso.

De pronto escuché unas voces, supuse que procedían de una de las casas cercanas y traté de guiarme por su sonido. Me detuve al notar que sonaban justo encima de mí, en una casa a la que se accedía por una escalera en espiral. Una mujer apareció en lo alto de la escalera y esperé que bajara para dirigirme a ella.

― Hola ― saludé, y la mujer dio un respingo. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver mujeres vestidas de blanco deambulando por la selva ―. Estoy buscando a Fate Testarossa.

La mujer respondió como pudo en japonés a la vez que señalaba a lo alto de las escaleras. Le di las gracias y empecé a subir.

La habitación principal de la casa era deslumbrante. A pesar de que aquella parte del complejo turístico aún no estaba oficialmente terminada, era evidente que faltaba muy poco para lograrlo, porque ya estaba completamente amueblada y decorada. En el centro había una gran cama vestida de lino blanco con una preciosa cabecera de madera oscura. Las paredes eran blancas, pero adquirían un mágico tono verdoso gracias a la luz procedente del exterior.

― ¿Fate? ― Apenas susurré su nombre, abrumada por un repentino ataque de nervios. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría al verme allí, en su territorio. Si yo hubiera sido ella, no habría querido saber nada de mí.

No hubo respuesta, pero entonces me fijé en que había un balcón en un lateral del cuarto. Al asomarme a la puerta que daba a éste, y la vi. Fate. Estaba junto a la barandilla contemplando el selvático follaje que se extendía en todas direcciones. Al salir al exterior pisé con fuerza para anunciarle mi presencia.

Fate se dio la vuelta y se quedó boquiabierta.

Creía que había perdido el poder de afectarla, pero nunca la había visto tan conmocionada. Pero su aspecto no se debía por completo a la momentánea sorpresa. Su rostro parecía diferente. Se veía agotada, decaída, y tenía unas evidentes ojeras.

Sentí un furioso cosquilleo en la nariz. Yo era la responsable de aquello.

Creía haber entendido cuánto daño le había hecho, pero hasta aquel momento no lo había entendido de verdad.

― Hola ― saludé, con el corazón bailando enloquecido en mi pecho.

No pude mantenerle la mirada. Tontamente, había esperado captar en ella la vieja calidez de siempre, pero no fue así. No sabía que unos ojos carmesí como aquéllos pudieran resultar tan fríos. Pero no logré mantener la mirada apartada mucho rato. Sentí que no la veía hacia meses, años, pero supuse que era lógico; a fin de cuentas, me había pasado la vida "no viendo" a Fate Testarossa. Qué estúpida y cobarde había sido…

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó, completamente inmóvil, como si temiera que pudiera desvanecerme en una nube de humo.

― Echaba de menos a mi mejor amiga.

― No estoy segura de que tú y yo podamos volver a ser amigas ― replicó Fate con cautela.

Yo estaba aterrorizada. Temía haber llevado las cosas demasiado lejos en aquella ocasión, más allá del punto sin retorno. Sabía que no merecía el perdón de Fate, pero debía intentar conseguirlo.

― Lo sé ― murmuré ―. Pero mientras has estado fuera he tenido tiempo de pensar. De pensar de verdad.

Fate me miró como diciendo que no creía que "pensar" fuera a resolver mis problemas. Una buena patada en el trasero, tal vez…

Me acerqué a ella, pero la frase que tenia planeada se esfumó de mi mente ante el paisaje que se extendía ante mí.

Parecíamos estar flotando en el aire. Ante nosotras se extendía la selva, árboles altísimos, enormes hojas, destellos de color, y, más allá, apenas visible a través de la densa vegetación, la arena dorada de una playa y el mar.

― Creó que éste es el lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida ― susurré.

Fate se volvió y apoyó las manos en la barandilla.

― Ya te dije que te gustaría ― dijo en tono inexpresivo, aunque al menos me estaba hablando ―. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ― Añadió sin mirarme.

Tragué saliva. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Los juegos de evasión, de autoprotección, habían terminado. Decirle a la antigua Fate que la quería iba a ser duro, pero confesárselo a la nueva Fate… Era prácticamente imposible. Aquella Fate era mucho más peligrosa…Y no sólo porque yo hubiera abierto los ojos a una atracción que había sido obvia para casi todas las mujeres que conocía.

Aquella Fate tenía el poder de aplastarme, en convertirme en la mujer desesperada que nunca había querido ser. La antigua Fate habría acabado por perdonarme, pero aquella mujer a la que amaba probablemente no lo haría. Probablemente no debería hacerlo. En cualquier caso, ya era dueña de mi corazón, y yo sabía que, si alguna vez iba a tener la más mínima posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con ella, tenía que ofrecerle a "esa" mujer como sacrificio. Si Fate hundía su cuchillo en mi corazón, que así fuera. Yo era impotente para hacer otra cosa.

Volví el rostro para mirarla y esperé a que ella hiciera lo mismo. En lugar de volverse del todo, se limitó a mirarme con cautela por encima del hombro.

― Lo siento ― dije, y, muy a mi pesar, sentí ganas de llorar. ¿Qué pasaba últimamente? ―. Lo siento de verdad… Siento todo lo que dije y lo que hice. Todo lo que traté de hacer… ― Respiré profundamente para armarme de valor ―. Pero también he venido a decirte que estás equivocada ― vi un destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Fate, pero enseguida fue seguido por otro de rabia ―. El amor no es un camino de dos direcciones ― añadí ―. El amor no es una cuestión de equilibrio.

Fate abrió la boca para contradecirme, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando alcé una mano, la apoyé en su mejilla y sonreí.

― El amor significa una rendición total, porque… ― Me interrumpí al sentir que las lágrimas volvían a inundar mis ojos. Cuando volví a hablar, lo hice con voz involuntariamente temblorosa ―… Porque no hay ningún equilibrio en lo que siento por ti, Fate Testarossa. Ningún equilibrio en absoluto. Y eso me asusta mucho.

Los ojos rojo carmesí de Fate no perdieron su dureza. Sentí que mi estómago se encogía en un puño.

― Lo que siento por ti… ― Continué ―… Es todo lo que soy. Lo es todo. Finalmente he comprendido cuál fue el verdadero legado de mi madre, porque me siento orgullosa de ser como ella. Yo también tengo la capacidad de entregar mi corazón completamente, sin reservas. Mi madre no eligió bien, pero yo sí he elegido bien. He encontrado unas manos seguras en las que puedo poner mi corazón a buen recaudo.

Fate se apartó de la barandilla y me rodeó con los brazos. Permanecimos un momento en silencio, frente contra frente, pecho contra pecho, corazón contra corazón.

― Te quiero, Fate. Más que la vida misma ― dije, y a continuación la besé lentamente, con suavidad e infinita ternura, plenamente consiente de lo que sentía y lo que eso significaba. Se había acabado el jugar al escondite, las continuas huidas.

El mundo pareció quedar en suspenso durante unos segundos, hasta que la dureza es esfumó de la mirada de Fate a la vez que cubría la mano que yo tenía aún apoyada en su mejilla con la suya y la retiraba. A continuación besó con delicadeza mi palma. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, apoyé un dedo en sus labios.

― Aún no he terminado ― dije.

Fate sonrió.

― Me encanta cuando te pones mandona conmigo.

Yo reprimí una sonrisa y volví a ponerme sería.

― Te entrego todo mi ser porque sé que, a cambio, tú te entregarás de lleno a la mujer que amas ― apoyé las manos en su pecho y me miré los dedos ―. Tu corazón es fuerte, leal y fiel, y me preguntaba si algún día podrías confiar lo suficiente en mí como para… ― Me arriesgué a mirar a Fate y, con voz temblorosa añadí ―:… ¿Entregármelo?

La mirada que me dedicó fue tan intensa que temí que se derritieran las suelas de mis zapatos. Luego deslizó una mano tras mi cabeza y me besó hasta que sentí que empezaba a marearme.

― Siempre será tuyo ― dijo con voz ronca cuando se apartó ―. Siempre ha sido tuyo y siempre lo será ― añadió con una sonrisa.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Cuando le devolví la sonrisa, Fate me miró como si quisiere absorberme.

― Veo que la "otra chica" no ha desaparecido por completo.

Negué enfáticamente con la cabeza.

― La vida sería muy aburrida si no anduviera cerca para mantenerte alerta.

Fate río abiertamente.

― Veo que vamos a tener que trabajar en eso.

No dijo nada más. Se limitó a mirarme mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Estábamos entablando toda una conversación son nuestras miradas. No tenía idea del lenguaje que estábamos utilizando, pero me daba igual, porque, aunque mi mente no entendía las palabras, mi corazón había captado su significado y estaba asintiendo enfáticamente.

Fate deslizó un dedo por mi labio inferior y yo dejé escapar un suspiro.

― Veo que el pintalabios rojo está aquí para quedarse.

Ladeé la cabeza y entreabrí los labios, respondiendo a su comentario con una sugerente invitación.

― Sí, ha venido para quedarse. Pero tienes permiso para quitármelo a base de besos cuando te apetezca.

Fate río. Pero siendo Fate quien era, no me decepcionó.

**F I N**

* * *

_** R**_


	12. Epilogo

**Epilogo…**

**Entrevista.**

Después del último capitulo las protagonistas se felicitaban por un trabajo bien realizado.

― Fue fabuloso, felicidades chicas, fue único… ― les decía la directora feliz.

― Quien diría que una producción con tan poco presupuesto estaría más que maravilloso. ― Le decía su asistente.

― Bien ahora prepárense para la entrevista postproducción.

Todo estaba listo en el set para la entrevista de un programa muy popular "(inserte aquí el programa de entrevistas mas popular de sus país)", el entrevistador estaba sentado en un banco listo para dar inicio con el programa. A lo lejos se oyó decir…

― Entramos en 3… 2… 1…

― Buenas (tardes o noches) damas y caballeros, soy su anfitriona Kiriya Aoi y estamos aquí en el set de filmación de "Descubriendo el Verdadero Amor", la mini serie de 11 capítulos boom de esta temporada ― mirando hacia otra cámara en su lado derecho ―. En la siguiente hora entrevistaremos a las integrantes del elenco, así como a la directora, productora y encargada de vestuarios, Tomoyo Daidouji ― mirando a la cámara enfrente de ella ―, en un momento regresamos.

― Corte…

― Bien, ¿quien sera la primera en la entrevista Ichigo? ― Preguntaba la entrevistadora.

― La señorita Daidouji ― respondía la asistente.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del estudio…

― ¿Nerviosa Tomoyo?

― Claro Sakura, ¿como no estarlo? Es mi primera producción profesional y mi primera entrevista ― Tomoyo jugaba con sus manos inquieta.

― Tranquilízate Tomoyo ― Sakura tomaba las manos de Tomoyo para calmarla ―. La mini serie fue todo un éxito, así que ya no tienes porque estar preocupada.

― Lo siento Sakura, pero… ¿Qué crees que piensen las lectoras cundo me conozcan?

― Cosas buenas Tomoyo, te lo han dicho en los comentarios así que ya… Deja de saltar así, parece que necesitas ir al baño.

― Es que en verdad necesito ir Sakura.

― ¿Te andas, te andas?

― Me ando, me ando ― Tomoyo dejo a Sakura ahí parada en lo que ella salía hecha la m… Monja.

― Entramos en 1 minuto… ― dijo uno de los de producción.

― Perfecto ― dijo Sakura ―… Y Tomoyo con el te andas, te andas. ¿A quién le digo que entre? ― Sakura pensaba a quien enviar en sustitución de Tomoyo ―. ¿A quien, a quien, a quien? ― Y tomo a la primera persona que pasó frente a ella.

― Entramos en 3… 2… 1…

― Bien, estamos de regreso con este detrás de cámaras de "Descubriendo el verdadero amor", y ahora estamos aquí con la direc… ― Aoi se quedo pasmada al ver a otra persona y no a la directora. Tratando de parecer disimulada se tapo la boca con el revés de la mano y hablo a su costado con su asistente ―. Ichigo, ¿qué paso?

― Cambio de planes Aoi, la directora esta con el "Te andas, te andas".

― ¿El te andas, te andas?

― Solo entrevístala a ella.

― Ejem… Ejem… Bueno… Este… Parece que tenemos un ligero cambio de planes, así que, en lugar de a la directora Daidouji, entrevistaremos a una de sus protagonistas, la señorita Fate Testarossa, la cual hace el papel de la amiga incondicional de la señorita Nahona. Buenas (tardes o noches) señorita Testarossa. ― Fate estaba confundida, había pedido ser la última en entrevistar y ahora ahí estaba sentada.

― Bue… Bue… Bue… Buenas (tardes o noches).

― Bien señorita Testarrossa, digamos ¿Qué le pareció esta producción?

― Bueno…. Yo…. ― Fate miraba de reojo a Sakura con una mirada de "Te voy matar cuando salga de esto".

― Ptss… Ptss…

Se oían unos ruidos detrás de Sakura y Fate volvió a mirar. Detrás de Sakura se veía a una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules levantando sus dos pulgares y guiñándole el ojo, esto fue suficiente para que Fate tomara valor.

_― *Suspiro* _Bueno Aoi, esta producción me encanto, aunque se hizo con poco presupuesto, la capacidad artística de todos y de la directora fue lo que hizo que llegara a ser del agrado de todas las lectoras.

― Bien. Y dime… ¿Qué opinas de tus demás compañeras de producción?

― Todas son estupendas actrices, y creo que la directora estuvo en lo correcto al escoger a las protagonistas de la manera en que lo hizo.

― ¿Crees que fueron excelentes elecciones de acuerdo a la personalidad de los personajes?

― Definitivamente Aoi. Creo que todas estuvimos en los papeles adecuados.

― Fate, ¿qué pensaste cuando leíste el guion?

― Bueno al principio me pareció algo normal, pero conforme lo termine de leer me pareció un estupendo guion y una estupenda adaptación.

― Entonces halagas la adaptación.

― Definitivo, la señorita Ketzalli hizo un estupendo trabajo con la adaptación de esta serie.

― Bien muchas gracias Fate.

― A ti Aoi. ― Aoi miro hacia la cámara frente a ella.

― Regresamos después de comerciales para entrevistar a… ― Pareció pensárselo un poco y miro a las asistentes Ichigo y Sakura ―… Con otra entrevista de "Descubriendo el Verdadero amor".

― Y… corte.

― Ichigo, ¿qué es el te andas, te andas? ― Ichigo le dijo al oído lo que significaba ―. ¡Oh! Espero que no tarde mucho.

En ese momento detrás de ellas pasaba corriendo una castaña seguida por una rubia de cabello largo…

― Ven acá Sakura, te dije que no quería se la primera… No corras o te ira peor.

En ese momento regresaba la directora…

― Hola, ¿Nanoha que me perdí? ― Terminando de preguntar veía a las chicas corriendo por todo el estudio ―. ¿Qué paso?

― Luego te cuento ― le decía Nanoha suspirando agotada.

En el set la maquillistas preparaban de Aoi…

― ¿Quién sigue en la entrevista Ichigo?

― La siguiente es la señorita Nanoha Takamachi la protagonista principal.

― Bien, ella no esta en el "te andas te andas", ¿o si?

― No mira, ahí esta con la directora.

― Bueno menos mal.

― Entramos en 30 segundos.

― Bien ya regreso Ichigo. ― Aoi se acomodo en su posición.

― Entramos en 3… 2… 1…

― Bienvenidos de nuevo. Ahora entrevistaremos a la protagonista principal de la mini serie, la señorita Nanoha Takamachi.

― Hola Aoi, un gusto estar aquí.

― Igualmente. Y dinos Nanoha, ¿Qué opinas de esta historia?

― Es una maravillosa historia de amor, yo quede encantada en cuanto termine de leer el guion.

― Entonces no hubo necesidad de convencerte como a otras protagonistas.

― No, como te digo, yo quería hacer este papel desde que me lo ofrecieron.

― Por cierto en una escena cantas, ¿es tu verdadera voz o usaron playback?

― Fue mi voz, tuve que ensayar mucho para que la canción saliera perfecta.

― ¿Fue fácil hacer sufrir a Fate?

― Para nada, Fate es mi razón de ser, no me gusta verla sufrir pero era parte del guion.

― Y dinos… ¿Qué piensas justamente de tu coestelar?

― ¿Fate? Bueno… Es linda, tierna, amable, cariñosa, tímida, buena madre, sexy, y… Grrr…. Una fiera en la cama.

― ¡NANOHA NO TIENES QUE DECIR ESO! ― Se oía gritar desde el otro lado del estudio fuera de cámaras.

― Pero es la verdad Fate. ¡QUE TODO (inserte su país aquí) SE ENTRE! ¡FATE ES UNA FIERA EN LA…! ― En ese momento Fate salió de quien sabe donde y le tapo la boca a Nanoha que forcejeaba intentando liberarse.

― Je, je, je… No le hagas mucho caso Aoi, esta emocionada por la producción es todo ― intentaba componer Fate.

― Eso no es cierto Fate ― Nanoha había logrado liberar su boca ―, que todos sepan que te amo.

― Eso ya todos lo saben Nanoha.

― Y que sepan que eres una estupenda amante y que eres solo mía.

― Nanoha no digas eso, es un programa a nivel regional…

― Internacional Fate ― interrumpió Aoi ―. Este programa se ve en todo el mundo en diferentes horarios.

― ¿What? ― Fate estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca casi hasta el suelo.

― Ya vez. Mucho mejor Fate, así todos saben que ere única y que solo eres mía. ― Nanoha se le colgó a Fate y empezó a besarle toda la cara ―. Mi nekita, mi pugunghita, mi mamacita, mi gatita, mi tigresa en la cama, Grrrrr…

― Nanoha contrólate, aquí no estamos a… Nivel internacional ― decía mirando las cámaras asustada ―. Espera a que estemos solas.

― No puedo Fate-mamacita, te necesito ya.

― Oye… No… Esperaaaaa…

Nanoha logro tirar al suelo a Fate y se vio en cámara como empezaba a salir volando algunas prendas, un camarógrafo apareció en escena filmando a las chicas en el suelo. En ese momento la producción cambio de cámara mostrando a una consternada Aoi.

― Ptsss… Ptsss… Aoi… Aoi… ― Le hablaba Ichigo.

― ¿Eh? ― Preguntaba sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

― Estas en cámara…

― ¡Eh! ¡Ah, si! En un momento regresamos al, detrás de cámaras de, "Descubriendo el Verdadero Amor" ― Aoi volvía a mirar al suelo, girando su cabeza a un costado casi poniéndola horizontal ―. ¿Se puede hacer eso?

― ¡Nooooooooooooooo! No se puede…. ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ― Gritaba un adolorida Fate.

― Corte, volvemos en 2…

Al otro lado del set, la directora se cubría avergonzada detrás de una sorprendida Sakura…

― ¿Se puede hacer eso? ― Preguntaba Sakura.

― ¡QUE NO SE PUEDE! ¡AAAHHH! ― Volvía a gritar Fate.

― Que alguien las separe… ― Gritaba Hayate y pasaba corriendo con una balde de agua fría.

― ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ― Gritaban las dos chicas después de haber sido empapadas.

― Pero que vergüenza, que pensaran las lectoras de mi Sakura.

― Pues nada Tomoyo, solo que escogiste a unas protagonistas muy locas. Creo que debiste contratar a Shizuma y Nagisa, o a Sachiko y Yumi, aunque también estaban Hibiki y Miku o Tsubasa y Kanade.

― ¿Quién sigue de entrevista Sakura?

― Hayate. ― Sakura reía en silencio ya que eso era una broma.

― ¿Qué? Hay no, ahora si mi reputación se vino al suelo. ― Tomoyo se escondía aun más.

― Regresamos en 30 segundos…

― Ahora si estoy perdida…

― No seas exagerada Tomoyo.

― Regresamos en 3… 2… 1…

En lugar de aparecer la presentadora, apareció una silla vacía, el camarógrafo hizo una campaneo buscando a la presentadora, cuando regreso a la silla ahí estaba la presentadora, acomodándose la ropa, el cabello y quitándose lápiz de labios de la cara.

― Bien… Je, je… Continuamos con las entrevistas a las protagonistas de la mini serie "Descubriendo el Verdadero Amor". Ahora es el turno de Singum, la chica rica que intenta conquistar Nanoha. Signum bienvenida.

― Gracias Aoi.

― Bien Signum. ¿Qué te pareció ser la antagonista de Fate?

― Bueno Aoi, fue algo raro. Regularmente siempre me emparejan con Fate y soy la antagonista de Nanoha, ser lo contrario fue diferente.

― ¿Qué se sintió tratar de seducir a Nanoha?

― Bueno, después de que pude librarme de las miradas asesinas de Fate todo fue relajado.

― ¿Y Nanoha fue fácil de seducir?

― Claro que no, Nanoha es fiel a su neko…

― ¡No soy neko! ― Gritaba Fate desde otro lado del set.

― Je, je… ― Reía nerviosa Aoi ―. ¿Y no tuviste problemas con tu novia Signum?

― Claro que no, Shamal sabe que era solo actuación, además nunca paso nada que debiera ponerla celosa.

― ¿Y que se sintió tener como hermana a Reinforce?

― Bueno Rein y yo somos como hermanas así que no fue difícil.

― Muy bien muchas gracias Singum. ― Mirando a otra cámara ―. Y ahora les presento a la señorita Reinforce Eins la hermana de Signum en la mini serie. Bienvenida.

― Gracias. ― Contestaba Reinforce sentada al lado de Singum

― ¿Qué fue para ti actuar en esta producción Reinforce?

― Bueno fue algo interesante, pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de actuar como una sufrida.

― Cierto, en esa escena del despacho en donde casi lloras, te viste muy profesional.

― Gracias Aoi. La verdad no fue muy difícil, fue solo cuestión de práctica y aguantarme la risa.

― ¿Risa?

― Si, la ama me hacia reír como loca, no desperdiciaba momento para hacerme una broma, especialmente en esa escena.

― ¿Fue difícil actuar como de la alta sociedad?

― Mmm… No. La clase ya esta en mis genes solo que no me gusta ser presumida.

― Modesta, je, je, je… ¿Y que se sintió disfrazarte de anciana?

― Raro al principio, pero ya luego me acostumbre especialmente a esa molesta peluca.

― Bien, bueno muchas gracias por la entrevista.

― De nada Aoi.

― Regresamos después de comerciales con: El detrás de cámaras de "Descubriendo el Verdadero Amor".

― Corte. Volvemos en dos…

― ¡Ichigoooooooo! ¿Donde nos quedamos? ― Aoi salió corriendo a buscar a su asistente.

En otro lado del set…

― Pero… Pero… Pero…

― ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

― Me dijiste que seguía Hayate.

― Solo era broma, je, je, je…

― Sakuraaaaa…. ― decía fingiendo molestia.

― Ya tranquila Tomoyo, ya solo faltan los personajes secundarios y a Hayate la dejamos para el último.

― Y la guionista de Adaptación… ¿Cuándo la entrevistan?

― Ella es la última en la lista de las entrevistas, mira. Es justo después de las actrices, aunque aun faltas tu creo que te pondremos… Siguiente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que siguiente?

― Entramos en 3… 2… 1…

Y Sakura empujo a Tomoyo hasta el set de las entrevistas.

― Bien amigos, regresamos con el detrás de cámaras de: "Descubriendo el Verdadero Amor" ― tenía la ropa ya más fuera de lugar que antes ―. Ahora nuestra siguiente entrevista es a la actriz… Mmm… ― Se tapaba la boca con el reverso de la mano y le decía a su asistente que estaba igual de desarreglada ―. ¿Podrías avisarme al menos?

― Yo no sabía Aoi. Además, estábamos muy ocupadas, ¿recuerdas? ― Ichigo le giño el ojo lo que hizo que Aoi se pusiera roja.

― Ejem… Ejem… Bueno ahora nuestra siguiente invitada la directora de la mini serie, la directora Tomoyo Daidouji. Bienvenida.

― Hay… Je, je, je… Gracias Aoi, un placer estar aquí con ustedes.

― Dinos Tomoyo, ¿fue difícil dirigir a todas estas grandes estrellas?

― ¿Grandes estrellas? ¿Dónde, donde?

― ¡OYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ― Gritaron todas en el set.

― ¡Ah! Ellas… No para nada, todas son muy profesionales, de hecho tuvimos pocos ensayos, las escenas salían casi a la primera.

― Y dime Tomoyo, ¿con cual de todas fue mas fácil trabajar y con cual la mas difícil?

― Mmm… La más fácil Quattro sin duda. Y la mas difícil… Vita.

― ¿Por qué fue Quattro la más fácil de dirigir?

― Bueno, el personaje de Quattro era literalmente repulsivo. Era altanera, ofensiva, odiosa, presumida, literalmente la personalidad de Quattro.

― ¡Oyeeee! ― Entraba en escena Quattro hecha una furia a encarar a la directora ―. Yo no soy así, soy todo un amor.

― No es cierto ― entraba en escena Fate ―. Eres todo eso y más, una odiosa y molesta tipa.

― Mira pelos de elote, tu cállate.

― A mi no me callas tarada.

Fate y Quattro estaban discutiendo frente a las cámaras, Fate era sostenida de la cintura por Nanoha y Signum y Quattro por Subaru y Hayate. Aoi y Tomoyo solo veían atónitas la discusión, hasta que por fin las chicas lograron llevarse a las rijosas.

― Etto… Bueno, después de esta pequeña interrupción, volvemos contigo Tomoyo. Nos ibas a decir quien fue la mas difícil de dirigir.

― Bueno la mas difícil fue Vita.

― ¿Y porque?

― Bueno, aunque Vita solo tuyo una escena en toda la mini serie, fue muy difícil hacerla bien, creo que fue la única escena que tomamos más de 50 veces.

― ¿Como es que teniendo una sola escena fue tan difícil de hacer?

― Pánico escénico.

― Vaya, así que la gran Vita tenia pánico escénico.

― ¡No lo tengo! ― Gritaban al otro lado del set.

― ¿A no? ¿Porque no vienes y se lo dices a Aoi frente a las cámaras Vita? Es un programa en vivooo… ― Solo se escuchaba silencio en todo el set ―. Eso pensé. Ya vez Aoi por eso mismo.

― Si ya entendí. Y bueno Tomoyo, ¿Tienes algún otro plan en mente, alguna otra producción?

― Por ahora no, esperemos que en un futuro salga alguna otra producción, por lo pronto me dedicare de nuevo al diseño de vestuario.

― Muy bien. Muchas gracias por la entrevista Tomoyo.

― Gracias a ti Aoi ― Aoi miraba a otra cámara ―.

― No se vayan, después del corte, nuestras últimas entrevistas. Ya volvemos.

― Corte…

Fuera de escena…

― ¿Ya más relajada Tomoyo?

― Si Sakurita.

― Que bueno, porque necesitaras esa tranquilidad.

― Mmm… ¿Por qué?

― Porque creo que no debiste decir eso de las malas actrices. ― Señalaba hacia las chicas que la esperaban moletas fuera del set.

― ¡Oh!

― Haber como esta eso de que ¿cuáles estrellas? ― Reclamaba Hayate.

― Etto… Bueno es solo que no la considero unas estrellas comunes son estrellas natas por eso.

― ¿Segura?

― Claro Hayate. Palabra de Boy Scout.

― Mmm… Bueno.

― Tomoyo… ― Le hablaba Sakura en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a las chicas.

― ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ― Tomoyo hablaba igual con Sakura en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar las chicas y mostrándoles una sonrisa.

― Tú no eres Boy Scout.

― Yo lo se y tu también, pero ellas no, así déjalo.

― Volvemos en 3… 2… 1…

― Hola de nuevo. ― Aoi ahora estaba más despeinada y con al ropa toda fura de lugar ―. Ya estamos terminando este programa de detrás de cámaras de "Descubriendo el Verdadero Amor". Ahora le haremos la entrevista a la guionista de adaptación, la señorita… ― Aoi se quedaba mirando a la chica frente a ella y volteaba a vera su asistente ―. ¿Otra vez Ichigo? ― Le decía esta vez sin esconderse.

― No se como llego ahí, ella no seguía, es mas, ni se quien es.

_― *Suspiro* _Bueno, seguimos con las entrevistas ahora tenemos a una de las chicas del elenco, ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

― Cinque ― decía la chica mirando a un costado molesta.

― Etto… ¿Bueno Cinque y que te pareció la producción?

― Pésima.

― ¿Pésima? ¿Por qué?

― Casi no salí en la serie.

― Emm… ¿Y que papel tenias?

― Era Cinque, salí en el ultimo capitulo.

― ¿Cinque? Mmm… ¿Cinque, Cinque, Cinque? ― Aoi hacia ademan de pensar ―. ¡Ah! ¿La maniquí de un solo ojo?

― ¡Vez, vez! ¿Por qué tengo que ser un maniquí? ¡Tengo mucho talento! ― Cinque miraba fijamente a la cámara frente a ella ―. ¡Soy buena actriz! Pero me menosprecian no saben lo que puedo hacer ― Cinque se había lanzado contra el camarógrafo que intentaba quitársela de encima ―. Solo por tener un solo ojo no tengo porque hacerla de maniquí, no es justo, ¡NO ES JUSTOOOO!

Entonces la señal se fue y apareció un mensaje de "dificultades técnicas, espere un momento" y a un lado un dibujo de la prestadora Aoi siendo abrazada por Ichigo de la cual salían varios corazones, minutos después la señal volvió mostrando a una asustada Aoi.

― Je, je, je… Disculpen tuvimos algunos problemas, pero ya estamos de regreso. Ahora entrevistaremos a una estupenda y magnifica actriz, (aparece una cintilla en la parte baja de la pantalla: "Tenia que decirlo, me amenazo con lanzarme de uno de sus helicópteros sin paracaídas si no lo hacia T_T), Hayate Yagami ― de algún lado se oyen aplausos y chiflidos lo cual confunde a Aoi que mira en todas dirección y le dice a su asistente ―. ¿De donde salen esos sonidos Ichico, no hay público en el set?

― No lo se, seguro aquí espantan.

― Gracias, gracias Aoi, un placer estar aquí en este programa. ― Decía una despreocupada Hayate.

― Bueno Hayate, saliste en pocas escenas pero, ¿qué piensas de haber sido la esposa de Vita?

― Bueno Aoi, es raro actuar de casada pero Vita fue una magnifica esposa, atenta y cariñosa.

― ¿Y como fue actuar de embarazada?

― Magnifico, nunca pensé que me veria tan bien de embarazada. ¡Oh! Y déjame decirte que la noche de bodas fue fabulosa ― lejos de ahí una avergonzada Vita intentaba hacerse tamaño hormiga.

― ¿Noche de bodas? ¿Tu y Vita están casadas?

― Claro que no pero me encanta ponerla roja, je, je, je…

― Bueno Hayate gracias por la entrevista. Bueno ahora entrevistaremos a… ― En ese momento la chica con el parche se lanzo contra los camarógrafos.

― ¡SOY BUENA ACTRIZ! ¡ME MENOSPRECIAN EN LO QUE PASA! ― Cinque empezó a agitar la cámara.

― ¡Oye suelta eso! Ichigo ayúdame…

― Deja eso niña loca ― le decía Ichigo intentando quitarla de la cámara.

― No soy loca…

― Cinque por favor ya suéltalo, Subaru ayúdame… ― Pedía Hayate.

― Voy Comandante.

Entre las 4 intentaban quitarle la cámara, pero luego esta cayó al piso pero siguió gravando, se oía a varias chicas correr detrás de Cinque. Todas gritaban y pedían que la detuviera. Todas las chicas corrían, y se veía varias piernas correr por todos lados como locas. Varios segundos después todo quedo en silencio. Se oyeron otros pasos correr hasta donde se encontraba la cámara y unas zapatillas negras se detuvieron frente a esta.

― Lo siento, lo siento llegue un poco tarde pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Hola? ― Silencio ―. ¿Hola? Soy la escritora que adapto el guion, ― Las zapatillas solo se movían de lado a otro como buscando a alguien ―, escritora, acá, ¿entrevista? ¿Qué no hay nadie acá? ― Seguía todo en silencio ―. ¡Hay no…! Creo que llegue tarde y ya todas se fueron. Diantres ― se veía a una de las zapatillas golpear el suelo molesta ―, y que quería ser entrevistada. Mmm…

Las zapatillas se fueron por donde vinieron y segundos después lejos de la cámara se veía pasar corriendo a todas las chicas aun haciendo escandalo, después eso y acostándose frente a la cámara aprecio un chico.

― Yyyyy… Corte. ― El chico apago la cámara dando por finalizada la transmisión.


End file.
